Monster
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: Atem is getting ready for Yugi's birthday, when he is kidnapped. Seven years later he returns, but something is strange about him. He seems...dark. What happened to him and what is he hiding. Based on the song Monster by Skillet.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Yeah! It's time for my first story EVER! Woo Hoo!

Crystal: Yeah!

Ashley: About time Sapphire! You have what, already have five stories hand written and you still haven't gotten them up. What's the deal?

Sapphire: Well I was going to start with the vampire one first, but lately I have been think about wolves and I just wanted to do this one first.

Ashley: Whatever then Sapphire.

Sapphire: Anyway. I got a surprise for us as this is the first Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fic.

Crystal: What is it? What is it!

Ashley: Just tell us already, before Crystal blows up or something.

Sapphire: Alright, alright. I convince Yugi and Yami to come and help with the narration and stuff. YUGI! YAMI! COME ON DOWN AND MEET ASHLEY AND CRYSTAL!

Yami: WE'RE COMING! (Comes down the stairs with Yugi and glares at Sapphire) You don't have to shout.

Sapphire: Sorry! Just really happy to have you guys here!

Yugi: Yami be nice. Thank you for the invite Sapphire. (give a bow to everyone in the room)

Sapphire and Crystal: SO CUTE! (runs over to Yugi and give him a big, bone-crunching hug)

Ashley: Good grief!

Yami: (stares angrily at the hugging group) Hey! He's mine! GET OFF HIM! (sighs as he see them still hugging each other) Can I at least get a hug? (opens his arms wide)

Sapphire: Sure Yami. Don't want to leave you out too. (She, Crystal, and Yugi go over to hug Yami)

Crystal: Come on Ashley! Join in the hug!

Ashley: No thank you.

Sapphire: Ashley, you know you do. (Give Ashley the biggest puppy eyes ever, along with Yugi, who does it way better) So, pwease, Ashwey.

(Soon Yami and Crystal join the puppy eyes)

Ashley: Awwww! Alright! (Goes over an hugs everybody) Happy?

Everybody: Yes!

Sapphire: Okay, enough of this. Let's get the show on the road! Yami and Yugi could you do the disclaimer for me?

Yugi: Sure! Sapphire doesn't own anything. The show and most of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to it creator and no one else.

Yami: The song that might, most likely will, be used in this fic belongs rightfully to Skillet.

Sapphire: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, then Yami and Yugi would have found a way to be together and spent the rest of their lives together. I'm using the song 'Monster' by Skillet because I love this song and I think it fits well into this story. So now our feature story.

* * *

><p><em>Monster<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Happy Birthday and Kidnappings<p>

It was just a normal day in June and well it was an important day. Today was June 4 and it was a very special day of one 17 year old boy. Today was Yugi Muto's 17th Birthday and Atem was working hard to make this birthday special for his aibou.

You might ask why Atem (or Yami, as he only let a few call him that, mainly Yugi) is doing alive. Well, a year ago after the Ceremonial Duel with Yugi, Atem had lost to him was starting to leave for the afterlife when Yugi did something no one, not even Atem, thought he could do.

_Flashback_

Yami was walking to the door of light that would lead him to the afterlife when he heard "NO!" He turned around to Yugi. "What?"

Yugi looked down at the floor, trying to hide his tear filled eyes from the former Pharaoh. "I said no," he whispered just loud enough for only Atem to hear.

Atem sighed and walked back to Yugi, "You know as well as I that I have to go back. I can't be part of this world."

Yugi looked up. Atem could see the tears running down his aibou's face; it hurt him to see Yugi cry. Why? Because he was in love with the boy and he been in love with him since Duelist Kingdom. But now he had to go to the afterlife and leave the one he loved the most behind.

"Atem…Yami, you can't go. I need you. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" yelled Yugi at the top of his voice, shocking everyone there. "Aibou…no, Yugi, I have to go."

"NO!"

"Why then? Why shouldn't I leave?" He looked at Yugi and saw the he was looking down at the floor again. "WELL?"

Yugi looked up and stared straight into Atem's eyes. Why is Yugi was acting like this, you ask? Because he too was in love and in love with no one other than his Yami, his darkness. See neither one had the courage to tell each other how they feel for one another. They were afraid that the other would reject the other. So they didn't know.

Yugi thought to himself, _**You have to tell him, or he'll never know and you will be sad for the rest of your life. Come Yugi, you can do this. I can do this. Even Atem said I have the strength and courage to do anything. So here goes nothing.**_

"Well?" Atem asked a little softer this time as to not upset his secret love.

"Because…(gulped). Because…(sighed). I, I, I. DAMN!"

"Yugi calm down. What are you trying to say? You know you can tell me anything." He said with a reassuring smile.

_**Easier said than done**_. Yugi thought. He took in one big breath and said "I l-love you, A-Atem. I have been for awhile." He closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see his dark's eyes. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I wanted you to know before you left."

"…" Yami was speechless. His Aibou loved him too. He actually loved Atem.

Yugi looked up at Atem and said, "I'm sorry." He turned and slowly walked away, think that Atem not say anything meant that he didn't feel the same.

Atem finally got out of his shock and speechless state and saw his light, his everything walking away. Did he upset Yugi? He had to tell Yugi now too, or loss only person he ever loved.

"Wait, Yugi!" He ran after the boy and grabbed his arm. Yugi looked back at his dark and looked into the beautiful crimson eyes that he fell in loved with. "Yes, Yami." Said Yugi, feel like he could melt into those deep red pools.

"Yugi, I love you too. I always have been and always will be. From the moment I first saw you I knew I was falling for you. I knew I was in love with you since Duelist Kingdom. And the fact that you love me too just makes me even happier. I love you, Yugi. My Hikari, my light, my everything." (A/N: I know, to mushy for Atem, but go with it.)

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing; his Dark was confessing how he felt about him. He loved Yugi, and Yugi loved him. Yugi couldn't hold back the tears as he hugged Atem. "Oh, Atem. I love you, too. My darkness, my everything."

They brought their faces closer to a kiss, until they hear someone clearing their throat. When they looked up, they saw that none of their friends had made the noise. It was then that Atem remembered that the door to the afterlife was still open and all of his friends and family were waiting.

"Atem, it is time to go. I'm sorry my son, but you can't be with him. Remember of what you are..." Said Ahknamkanon. He knew that it would hurt his son to leave the one he loved so much. He knew that pain when he lost his wife and when he left Atem for the afterlife. But he knew that Atem couldn't stay here either. Atem was nothing but a sprit of a dead Pharaoh; he could make Yugi or himself happy that way.

Atem looked down at his lover; knowing that his father was right. But he just couldn't leave Yugi, they were in love. It just isn't fair for the young couple. But there was nothing Atem could do. He had to go.

Atem brought his hand up and gentle laid it on Yugi's cheek and looked deep into the amethyst gems that he loved so much. "Yugi," he started, "my father is right. I can't stay here. I'm a sprit of a dead Pharaoh. I can't give you the happiness you need like this. I'm sorry, Aibou. I have to go. I hope you can understand." Small tear now rolled freely as he said this. He saw how this was hurting his light, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Yugi laid his own hand on top of Atem's and said, "I understand. I will love you always and forever, Yami." They brought their face close and Atem laid his forehead on top of Yugi's and said, "And, I will always and forever love you too, Aibou." He closed the gap between them and brushed their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss that made both, mostly Yugi, melt into each other.

Soon they parted and looked each other's eyes, both holding love and sadness in them. Atem slowly backed of and said "Goodbye, Yugi. Guys make sure he is happy, okay? Joey?" he asked, looking at Joey as Joey walked behind Yugi.

"Don't worry, Atem. We'll take care of him." Said Joey, place a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Good. Goodbye everyone. Maybe I'll see you guy in the afterlife in a couple years. Bye, Yugi." Atem said as he turns around and started to walk towards the door to the afterlife.

All Yugi could do watch and softly cry as the man he loved walk away from him. Knowing there was nothing to bring him back. He was about to turn when he felt a strange wind blow inside the tomb. The next thing he heard was a gasp and looked up to see a creature that had the body of a man, but had the head of a jackal. He knew who he was, but what was Anubis doing here?

"Anubis." Atem started to walk back a bit. He was actually a few feet when the creature appeared. "What are you doing here? I thought my soul was to be weighed in the afterlife not here."

"I am not here to do that. That is for another time," said Anubis. "But I do have a message and a gift from the Gods for you and Yugi."

"Really!" they both said, in shock and disbelief. They both were worried, but mostly Yugi. He was afraid that Atem might not be able to be with his loved ones in the afterlife and might be punished for something, like for the whole thing with Dartz and the seal.

"Yes and it is good news." He tried to smile, but it looked like he was snarling at them. It kind-of scared most of the people, even made Atem put his arms around Yugi to make sure he was alright.

"What is this news, great Anubis?" asked Atem.

"The Gods have talked and agreed that Atem can be brought back. To live among the living once again and be with the one he loved the most, Yugi. He will now have a body of his own," said Anubis.

"Really! Oh thank you, Anubis. Thank you, Gods," said Yugi, giving Atem a big, bone-crushing hug, which Atem happily accepted. But something was bothering him.

"Excuse me, Anubis. But not to be rude or anything, but what the catch?" asked Atem. He saw Anubis raise a brow and quickly said, "Don't get me wrong, Anubis. I'm truly grateful that I can be with my Yugi, but this sound to go to be true."

"Atem! Don't do that. I'm sorry about my son. He just…" Ahknamkanon was saying but stop when he saw Anubis raised a hand up to stop him.

"It is fine, but he is right. There is a catch." He turns to Atem, Yugi, and the group behind them and said, "You all have to take back the tomb robber, Bakura, and the crazy tomb keeper, Marik, watch them. Basically you have to baby-sit them and try to keep them from causing too much trouble."

The room was silent for a bit until, "WHAT!" as the hold gang yelled.

"Yes. We can not keep them up there. There too much to handle and they actually miss their lights. So they also are going to have there own bodies as well. So what do you say?"

"It's up to you, Aibou," said Atem, looking at Yugi.

"Well,…"

_End of Flashback_

It's been a year since that decision to let all three come back. Yugi got to be with his Yami as well as Ryou got Bakura and Malik got Marik back. Bakura and Marik did cause some trouble when they got back, but soon calmed down a bit. And I mean a bit. They still gave Atem a hard time, about stuff he did as Pharaoh and what not, but nothing to bad.

It was a real surprise when the Gods gave them their shadow powers back, though they gave Marik and Bakura less than Atem. The three didn't care that much about having their powers back, as long as they had their Hikaris they were happy about not using them.

But anyway, Atem was finishing putting together Yugi's favorite breakfast: pancakes, when he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. He turns around hoping to see his love with a big smile on his face, but frowned when it was only Grandpa.

Grandpa saw the frown and chuckled, "Good morning to you Atem."

Atem sheepishly grinned and said, "Sorry, Grandpa. I thought you were Yugi. I made his favorite breakfast today. I thought it would be a nice way to start his birthday off."

The old man smile at the former Pharaoh, "That's okay Atem. Where is that grandson of mine anyway?"

"I think he's still up stairs getting dress." He turned around with a plate full of pancakes and put them on the table along with some other things. "Why don't you start eating and I will go and get him, okay?"

"Alright Atem." Grandpa sat down at the table and helped himself to some of the bacon and eggs that was on the table. Atem slowly made his way up the stairs to his and Yugi's room hearing a voice call out as soon as his foot landed on the top step. "Yami is that you?"

"Yes Aibou, it's me." He made his way to the door of their room and knocked, asking, "Are you done yet? Breakfast is ready. I made your favorite." He heard a gruff and opens the door to see his love topless and holding two shirts. "Can't decide?"

Yugi looked to see his Yami as the former Pharaoh lean against the door frame and said, "I don't know. I am thinking maybe just this one." Holding up a white t-shirt he knew Atem would love to see him in, because of how it hugged him in the right places. "What do you think?"

Yami got off the frame and walked close to Yugi. He brought one hand up and laid it on Yugi chest, right over where his heart was and said, "If it up to me," he started, a smirk starting to form, "I would leave you topless. Maybe even leave you in just your boxers."

"Yami!" Yugi yelled and smacked Yami on the arm.

"Yugi, Yami, hurry up! The others are on the way and breakfast is getting cold!"

"We're coming!" yelled Yugi. "We better hurry, or Grandpa will yell at us again."

"Yeah." Yami walked back towards the door and waited against it as he watched his Hikari put on the shirt and walk towards him. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and intertwine their figures as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the got into the kitchen Yami started to make more pancakes for their friends, who would want any, especially Joey.

"Good morning, Yugi. So what are we doing today for your birthday, Yugi?" asked Solomon.

"I don't know. You have to ask Yami, he's planning everything this year," said Yugi as he filled his plate with food. "I don't want much, Yami. A simple party with my closest friends and family is enough for me."

"I know Aibou, but," he started, "I do want to make this one special for you. And I mean _special_." He smirked and waved his eyebrows playfully and seductively.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, blushing like crazy. The two had started dating right after the whole 'get bodies' thing and they been happy since, and recently they had taking their love to a more sexual level, if know what I mean. "My Grandpa is still in the room!" he whispered to Atem.

"I'm okay with you to having sex as long I don't here it and know your using protection," he said calmly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Grandpa!" yelled both Yugi and Atem, both blushed the same color red.

He chuckled, "What? I was young too, you know."

"I really don't need that image in my head," Atem said, earning another chuckle from the old man, "but don't worry Grandpa me and Yugi play it safe."

"Good to know."

"But like I said earlier, I want to make this day special for you, Aibou."

"It already is," said Yugi.

"How is that, my hikari?" Atem asked putting down the hot pancakes on the plate with the others.

"Because you're here to celebrate with me." Yugi blushed as he looked up at his Yami. When Yami saw the blush he chuckled and said, "I'm glad that I can you blush and happy, Aibou. Now, do you want any more before…." _Ding Dong_. The door bell rang. "Too late. That should be the gang."

Atem went to the door and open to see their friends all standing to get inside. "Hi everybody. Come on in. I got some pancakes waiting in the kitchen, if anybody is hungry," said Atem.

Joey walked in front of everybody and said, "Sounds good to me!"

"Puppy can't you wait until…" but it was too late, Joey had already ran upstairs to the kitchen. Seto face palmed himself and sighed, "Good grief."

Then Bakura walked up and said, "Can't you control him? I just want to know where he puts it all."

"We all do," said everybody.

They all laughed and Atem open the door, "Come on in, guys." Atem lead them in and up to the kitchen. When they got there they could see Joey and Yugi talking and eating pancakes, mostly Joey seeing as how he had more on his plate than Yugi.

"Joey!" yelled Yami, "those were for everyone, mostly for the birthday boy." He crossed his arms and stared at Joey with an expression that said 'you better watch out or I'll get you' across his face.

Joey slide down in his chair trying to escape the glare Yami was giving him and was about to say something but Yugi stepped in. "It's okay Yami. I'm full and I can make some more while you eat, okay?"

"Thanks, but I already ate when you were still in the shower. I'll make the rest of the pancakes, you sit and talk to our friends and the bottomless pit over there," pointing to Joey, who growled at the comment.

"Who ya callin a bottomless pit, ya spiky zombie."

"Did you really just call him a 'spiky zombie'?" asked Marik. So he, Malik, and Bakura were laughing their heads off at the bad insult, while the other had did a anime tear's fall out on to the ground. "That was terrible!" laughed Bakura, "if you want to really insult him talk about his mother or something."

"Watch it Tomb Robber!" yelled Yami.

"See! He such a momma's…" before Bakura finished his sentence, Yami had picked up by his collar.

"Do I have to send you to the shadow realm or should I kick your ass right now." Yami glared at him with the scariest look he ever made. Yugi ran towards the two and said, "Yami, put him down. I'm sure Bakura didn't mean it, right Bakura?"

"Yeah. Right Bakura?" asked Ryou. Everybody knew that since he and Bakura got together Ryou had a way to keep Bakura in line, and if he wanted anymore of it (and y'all know what I'm talking about ;) ) he would have to behave or wait weeks, even months, to have it again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Yami put Bakura down and walked over to the counter and turned on the small television on to the local news.

"Why do you have the T.V. on, Yams?" asked Joey, shoving in another forkful of pancakes.

"Just wanted to see about what weather is going to be today and I actually like watching the news. I rather be up-to-date then left out like those two asses," he said pointing to Bakura and Marik, each screaming a 'HEY!' at the Pharaoh.

"And in local news, five more people have gone missing within the last three days. Reports and witnesses claim that the missing people were minding their own business when two to three people in black outfits and hoods grab the person from behind and knock them out. After they have the person, a plain white van drives up to these group and group leaves on the van taking the person with them. The police and mayor's office is encouraging all citizens to be on the look out when going outside and strongly advise that people should go in groups instead of walking alone."

"Great more people are disappearing. Who cares?" asked Marik. As soon as Marik finished that statement everyone looked at him and Malik hit him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Because of that stupid comment! People are missing and their families are probably worried sick about them. Don't you have a heart?" asked Malik.

"Nope! And why should I care about some fool who was stupid enough to get kidnapped?"

"We'll take about this later then, asshole," said Malik giving up for now.

Yugi finally set back down in his chair and said, "It's this also happening in the U.S. and in England as well. I think they said it has something to do with a group of rich billionaires from all around the world. But, nobody knows."

"Well, if this keeps up, then I think three old sprites might end this and save the world once again," said Yami. Yugi was about to say something, but Yami cut in, "but until then lets just play it safe and do nothing stupid and stick together, okay?"

"Alright!" said everybody.

"Also in local news there been a number of hearings of wolf-like howls in and around the city. Officials saying that it just a pack of stray dogs running around. If you see and/or hear them, please go inside and call Animal Control or the police." Atem got up and turn off the T.V.

He turn around looked at everybody and notice that everybody was done eating, "Okay everybody, let's get started. I think all that we need to do is get the decorations set up and get the food. Joey, you, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Rebecca, Serenity, Mokuba and Duke take Yugi out for a day of fun. Go to the arcade on me." He handed the group fifty dollars to spend. (A/N: sorry, I know I'm using American money in this but I don't know that much about the currency used in Japan and I'm too lazy to do anything about it. So please don't yell at me for using it.)

"Fifty Yami. You really want me out of the house today, don't cha," said Yugi after being handed the fifty.

He smiled and said, "All I want is to surprise you, Aibou. Now that I think about it take a hundred and fifty with you all and have some fun, okay?"

Joey run up behind Yugi and snatched the two hundred dollars out of Yugi's hand and said, with a giant smile, "Don't worry, Yam. Will take good care of Yug for ya. So Yug, where do ya want to go to today?"

"Well maybe to the arcade, then maybe a movie. I'll think of more things later on, okay?" he turned to Yami and asked, "Are you sure you got everything handle?"

Yami, be as sneaky as usual, decided to play hurt and said, "I can't believe you don't trust me with this Yugi. I'm hurt." He put one hand over his face and another over his heart. "I'm hurt, I tell you." He open one eye and looked at Yugi.

Yugi saw the glint in his eye and decide to play along, "Oh Yami! You know I can't! The last time you plan something out, you got those two," pointing at Bakura and Marik, "to help and they almost put you and me in the hospital."

"Well, how I suppose to know they try and burn every thing up?" asked Yami, now thinking about the time he got Bakura and Marik to help him and Yugi cook food for a celebration that their Hikaris wanted to have to celebrate their Yamis getting their own bodies. Let's just say that they almost burn the house down, literally.

"That won't happen again, right guys?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, right Bakura?" "Right Marik?" asked both Ryou and Malik, looking down at their Yamis with the stink eye.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll behave," said Bakura.

"Sheesh, make one little mistake and you're scared for life," said Marik.

Yami turned to them and said, "You almost burned the house with me and Yugi still in the kitchen. If the fire truck and firefighters did come when they did, Grandpa would be alone and Yugi and I might be dead."

"Well your not. So what do you want us to do for you today, Pharaoh?" said Bakura.

Yami smirked and said, "You, Marik, Seto, and I are going to the store to pick up some food for the party. They are riding with you, Seto."

"What! Why?" asked Seto. He didn't like the two that much, especially what they did to his brother and his tournament (Battle City).

"Because, I don't want them to mess with my car. I just finally got right after the last time. It doesn't smell of rum anymore," said the former Pharaoh, looking at the two idiots who spilled a bottle of rum that they were drinking in his car, after taking it for a joy ride. He was still pissed at the two, but was thankful that was the only thing they did to his car.

"Well you shouldn't have put it were we could reach and take it," explain Marik.

"You two broke into MY car and hotwire it for a stupid joyride while DRUNK! I'm surprise Malik and Ryou haven't killed you yet for a stupid stunt like that!" yelled Atem.

"Oh there still under punishment for it. Right, Ryou?" asked Malik.

"Right! They won't get anything until the end of two months," said a very stern Ryou.

"Say it louder Ryou. I don't think heard you in AMERICA!" yelled Bakura.

"Alright, that's enough," said Atem, getting the focus back on him. "After we get the food, I'm going to the bakery to pick up the cakes and some other things as well."

"Yami, why did you say cakes?" asked Yugi.

"Because few reasons. One, we have Joey and he eat like a pig when it comes to cake," said Atem, getting a 'HEY' in response from Joey. "Second, we have Bakura and Marik here. They might do something to the cake if I only got one," he paused to hear another 'HEY' from the two. "Third, I got three cakes made. Two are for your birthday, the other is a surprise for you, my love," he finished his statement with a wink to Yugi, who blush at it and said; "You don't have to do that. I'm fine with simple things like one cake or cupcakes. I don't need anything big."

"I know, Aibou. But this surprise is worth it. I know your going to love it," he said, taking Yugi's hands into his. He gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips and then turn to the others, "Okay, everybody else stays here and get this place decorated for the party. Is everyone good with their parts, and you two don't say anything," Atem said to keep Bakura and Marik quiet. He got all nods and 'yes's and said, "Alright then, let's go. We'll see you by four o'clock. Bye Yugi." He gave Yugi a quick kiss and ran out the door before any could say anything.

"Okay Yug, where do ya want to go first?" asked Joey, "What does the birthday boy want to do?"

Yugi shrugged and said, "I don't know," he put hand under his chin and thought for a while. "I know let's go to the arcade first, then maybe go to the mall for a bit. I need to get something for myself tonight."

"And what would be that be Yugi?" asked Tristan, a grin slowly growing on his and Joey's faces. "Something to please Atem as well?" asked Joey.

Yugi's face could have been redder; he was all red as a tomato at what Tristan and Joey where saying, "NO! I just want to get a new outfit for tonight's party. Get your heads out of the gutter!"

"Okay, okay, just playing Yug. Why do ya need a new outfit?" asked Joey.

"I just want to look good for tonight. I convince some of my family to come over from America to visit. I can't wait until she meet you all and Yami," explained Yugi.

"Who is she Yugi? Is she single?" asked Duke.

"Nope, sorry Duke. She's taking. And she is my sister. And yes I have an OLDER sister."

"Why are we now just talking about her?" asked Tèa.

Yugi looked down, feeling a little embarrassed and somewhat upset about the issue with his older sister. "My sis is only half related to me. My mother met someone before my dad and they weren't really safe and ready for a child. They didn't really get along and left my sister with her dad. I didn't know about her until she came looking for our mother. She's great person and her boyfriend is a really great guy and fun to be with. He really treats her real well and their about to get married soon. I can't wait. I missed her whole lot."

"Oh Yugi, I forgot she did send you this package. I left it in the living room if you want to open now," said Grandpa.

"Of course I do. She always sends me great stuff. I wonder what it is this time. Probably another great creation from her wise mind," Yugi said excitingly, running in the living room to open the package Grandpa left there.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" asked Ryou.

"She a fashion designer in training and she send me clothes that she thinks will work on me. She usually knows what works. She had the wisdom of fashion sage, if you ask me!" yelled Yugi from the living room.

When Yugi's eyes land on what was in the box, he gave a happy sigh and went back into the kitchen. The only people that weren't there was Seto, Bakura, and Marik to do Atem's bidding. "What did you get Yugi?" asked Grandpa; already know well what it was.

"Clothes and a copy of the video game I want," holding up the said clothes and a copy of 'Alice Madness Returns' videogame (A/N: I don't own that game. It belongs to American Mcgee. If you have played this game, tell me how it was. I don't own a Playstation 3 or an Xbox and I don't think my computer can't handle it. Thank You). "She always knows what I want. I love her so much."

"Well I think you should go and put on the clothes on now and let us see them," said Tea.

"Okay" and Yugi ran upstairs to try his sister's latest creation. After a few minutes, he came down and shocked the whole group. He wore almost skin-tight washed out jeans with rips, done on purpose, on the things. His shirt was a sleeve-less red tee shirt that went down half way on his stomach to show a little midriff. On the shirt was a silver cross with wings done in silver, crimson, and black. As for accessories, he wore a red neck-belt with little silver beads (shuts? IDK), two black belts hang of his waist and hips perfectly, he had silver arm bands on each arm and silver chain bracelets around his wrist. And to finish his outfit, he wore new black boots that had little bits of red and silver studs. To the group he looked awesome.

"Damn, Yug. Atem is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off ya, man," said Joey finally getting over the shock.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his outfit, "You things so? I'm not sure if it is too much?" he asked. He got lot of reply's like "What, no way!" and "You look great." and even "It's sexy." All of which did not help with his ever growing blush. "I do hope Yami likes it?"

Just then he heard the door open and heard the voices of four people he cared about talking, "Who leaves their damn wallet in the kitchen when they know their going out to get stuff for a freaking party?" yelled Bakura.

"Well I was trying to go out on time. I AM busy trying to get a party ready and making sure everybody know what they need to do. So Bakura, SHUT UP! DAMN! You guys could have gone to the store and waited for me!" Atem yelled back, walking up the stairs to get into the kitchen.

"I don't want to be left alone with the asshole," said Marik, pointing at Seto, "I rather be back in the shadow realm than left alone with him and Bakura."

"The feeling mutual then," explained Seto, with his always stoic mask on.

"You little…" replied Marik, get ready to punch Seto.

"ENOUGH ALREADY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! LET ME GET WALLET AND WE CAN GO! OKAY?" yelled Atem, walking back into the kitchen and rubbing his temples for the headache that was slowly coming. "Gods, it like working with the worst children ever! I want to shot myself."

"GOOD! GO DO IT THEN!" was the response he got from the three in the living room.

"Asshole," Atem whispered.

"Yami is everything okay?" asked Yugi when he saw his boyfriend walk in the kitchen messaging the sides of his head.

"Yeah, I just forgot my wallet. I swear if I did have a neck, I lose…uhhhh." He could finish what he was saying. He looked at Yugi and was drooling at the sight of Yugi in his new outfit. "Yugi were did you get that outfit? It makes you look… wow! You look, look… oh, what's the word?" he put his chin in his hand and rests his elbow on his other arm, thinking of a word that would work for his hikari. "I know. Sexy!" he said with grin, "Yes, very sexy! And hot! And beautiful!" he nodded after looking Yugi up and down. "I love it."

Yugi's blush came back full force, making him look like a red tomato. "Yami! Why do you always make me blush?" he asked his Yami. "You always say that about anything I wear. Even my school uniform." He looked down at the floor trying to avoid Atem's eyes.

Atem smiled and walked towards his lover, "Because it's true. You're the most beautiful person ever. You are the only beautiful person in my book, Aibou." He put his hand under Yugi's chin and made Yugi look him, "And because I love you. You mean everything to me, Yugi." He came down and gave his love a very passionate kiss until they heard a group of "AWW"'s and gags.

Yugi walked away and went to the counter that had Atem's wallet on and hand it to him, who grin sheepish for put it in an obvious place. "Thanks Hikari. I don't know what I do with out you," he said put it in his pocket.

"Well, you still be in the millennium puzzle, unsolved and lonely." He gave his Yami a quick, but loving hug and stared to walk out of the kitchen. "You better be careful with those three today and come back to me in one piece, okay? Come on guys. Let's go to the arcade, first."

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Joey, pumping a fist in the air, "Let's get this birthday started!"

Everyone that was going out walked out of the game shop and the Hikaris kissed their Yamis before walking off to do what they need to do.

* * *

><p>Yugi and the gang was walking down the street heading to their favorite spot to grab a bit to eat, Burger World, just talking about how Yugi beat Joey at most of the videogame at the arcade. "Man, I can't believe I lost again," Joey said with a long face.<p>

Yugi turn to his friend and said, "Don't worry Joey. You'll win next time. You came close, you just need to focus a little more and stop thinking about Seto."

Joey couldn't help the giant grin that slowly growing, thinking about what he and Seto did last night, "Sorry Yug, can't help it. I'm in love man!"

"And here I thought that they never get together," said Tristan.

"Yeah. Those two were always tape dancing around each and their feeling for each other that I was think about just locking them up in one of Kaiba's values until till they confess to each other," said Duke walking next to Serenity, holding her hand in his since they were dating.

Tea, who was walking next to Tristan hold his hand as well since they too were dating each other as well, looked at both boys and said, "Okay guys enough. We should all be happy that Joey has finally found someone who loves him. And has helped him and Serenity out."

"Yeah guys. Behave," said Serenity. What Seto did was help Joey and Serenity out with their father. He was starting to get worst with alcohol and was making Joey work to help pay for the bill and his obsession. Seto had convinced their father to let them stay with him and Mokuba.

"We are happy for him," said Tristan.

"But if they took any longer, I would have done anything to get them together, before they drove me crazy!" said Duke, pulling at his hair a bit.

"We were not that bad, were we?" asked Joey, gaining a group "YES!" and laugh together.

Yugi stopped laughing all the sudden, feeling something strange in the air around him. He looked down at the millennium puzzle; it started to glow dimly then stopped. He looked at it questioningly, _**What was that, **_he thought_**, the puzzle never does that anymore. Is something bad about to happen? I hope Yami is okay**__._

His friends seemed to notice that he was not laughing anymore, "Yugi? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" asked Rebecca, worrying for her friend (A/N: I'm making Rebecca and Mokuba the same age, 15, and they are dating each other. Ashley: No one is going to care! Sapphire: Shhh, Ashley! I'm just letting them know. Back to the story.)

He looked back at her and tried to smile but failing, "I don't know. The puzzle was just acting up. It hasn't done that for a while. I hope Yami is okay. I'm getting a bad feeling about something, but I don't know what it is?"

"Are you sure, Yug? Maybe it just your stomach acting up again. Did you say you were not feeling well for a couple of mornings?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, but this is different. What I feel in the morning is different from what I'm feeling right now. Something bad about to happen and I got a feeling that it is going to happen to Yami."

"Why not just call him and see how he is doing and let know about that feeling," replied Ryou. "I'm sure he wants to know about it."

"Yeah, okay," said Yugi walking into the building and pulling out his cell to Atem. He was about to dial the number, when he suddenly start to feeling he was going to throw up. He put the cell back into his pocket and ran to the restroom.

"I still say it that sickness he been have few days," said Joey, walking towards the groups usual table.

"How long has this been going on for, Joey?" asked Tea, now worrying more for her small friend.

"He told me for a couple of days. Um, I think since last week. He asked me to take him to the doctor's last night for a quick check up. He didn't want Yam to worry about him and become mother hen. Yam still doesn't know," explained Joey.

"And he's not got to know until I know what wrong," said Yugi walking to the table. He slide next Joey and continued, "The doctor still hasn't called me to let me know what's wrong. I hope it is nothing serious." Just then his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, this Yugi Muto."

"_Hello, this Dr. Holly Fox, Yugi,_" said Dr. Fox

"Oh, hello Dr. Fox. I hope you are calling with some good news," said Yugi looking out of the corner of his eyes to his friends leaning closer towards him.

"_Well it might be. It just how you see it._"

"Is everything okay? I'm not dying, am I?"

"_No Yugi, you're not. But it seems the reasons for the nausea and tiredness is because...well …your pregnant, Yugi._"

Yugi eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't believe what the doctor had just said. _**Pregnant,**_ he thought, _**I can't be pregnant. I'M A GUY. HOW THAT HAPPENED?**_ "Are you sure Dr. Fox? I mean how can that even be possible. I'm a guy, not a girl." With that last statement, his friends looked at each other giving each other looks of confusion.

"_Well, there have been reports of men born with both reproductive systems. It is starting to happen more and is starting be accepted more. I will recommend a colleague of mine who is more capable at this. Pregnancies are not what I am capable of. She will take good care you. Her name is Dr. Caitie Brown. I'll make an appointment for next week, okay?"_

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you Dr. Fox. Bye." He hanged up the phone and looked at his friends, who were looking back at him as well.

"Well Yug, what's wrong. Everything okay?" asked Joey.

"Yeah." Yugi started look off into the distance, spacing out while he was thinking, _**Me, pregnant. I wonder hoe Yami is going to handle this. I know we talked about one have kids, adopting kids, but not now. I hope he doesn't hate me for this.**_ He kept this up for a while, not noticing his friends trying to get his attention again. He was so busy thinking he didn't even notice Atem standing in front of him until Atem pulled him into heat, passionate kiss.

"Wow Aibou, you're never like that when I enter a room. Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, worry laced his voice.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about what the doctor just said on the phone," he explain, not realizing what he just said until it was to late. "Uh oh. Yami I can explain."

"You better. You went to the doctor. Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Atem said, unleashing the mother hen in him. "What did the doctor say? Are you sick?"

"No Yami," said Yugi, rolling his eyes at Atem for worrying too much. _**This is why I didn't want him to know to soon,**_ he thought. He looked down at the floor, to scare to look at Atem. _**Come on, Yugi. You can do this. Tell him.**_ "Well, lately I have been feeling well in the mornings and really tried. So I got Joey to take me to the doctor's last night. She just called me," He brought his gaze back on to Atem's eyes. The nervous feeling in his stomach died and he got the courage to tell him, "She said that I'm pregnant, Yami. I'm going to have a baby, our baby."

Atem was dumbstruck. His mouth fell open at the news. _**My Yugi, PREGNANT!**_ He thought, _**I'm going to be a father and Yugi is carrying my child. I don't know if I should be happy or worried. Why do I have this Grandpa is going to kick my ass? Oh what, he will.**_He looked back at Yugi see he was about to cry. Atem pulled Yugi into a comforting hug, running his fingers threw Yugi's hair to calm the teen. _**Well, it's not going to be that bad. We did talk about having kids. I won't leave him because of this; it's just more to love.**_

He continued run his fingers threw the thick hair, and said things to comfort his lover. "You won't leave me, will you?" Yugi asked, moving back a little to look into Atem's eyes. "I understand if you don't want the burden, but…." he couldn't finish. He prayed that Atem wouldn't leave him and their unborn child, but he didn't want to keep him back because of it.

Atem smiled and gentle grabbed Yugi's face in both hand and made him look him. "Why would I leave you and my child? I love you guys too much to do that. Our love has created something special. This child is a offspring of our love and I'm not going to abandon it or you." He pulled Yugi back into the embrace and started to run his hand back through Yugi's hair. "I love you Yugi."

After hearing that, Yugi couldn't hold it anymore. He let the tears fall down. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, here was this great guy that was his and no one else. "I love you too, Yami. I so happy right now." He wiped the remaining tears away and pulled Atem in the seat next to him. Atem pulled Yugi closer to him, let the teen laid his head on his shoulder.

Soon everyone settled down and order and eat food, all congratulating Atem and Yugi on their bundle of joy. As soon as Yugi finish half his food, he push the rest aside and looked at Atem.

"You okay Yugi? You only ate half of your food," asked Atem.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm not going to over do it," said Yugi looking a little green, but the feeling went away. Soon though the feeling from earlier came around again. Bad vibes fill the air and the puzzle glowed dimly again, this time Atem and Yugi notice it.

"What was that? Yugi?" asked Atem.

"I don't know. It happened before we got to the restaurant. I was about to call you about it, but I had to throw up. Sorry."

"It's okay, Aibou. You can't help it. The first couple months are not going to be easy."

"Thanks Yami. But do you know what's going on?" asked Yugi.

"No. I never felt or seen that before. What about you two?" Atem asked, looking at Bakura and Marik.

Both of them nodded their heads in a 'no' answer. "I never felt that before either. I don't like," said Marik.

"I keep a bad feeling something is about to happen. And I feel it is going to happen to Yami," Yugi grabbed Atem's hand to make sure he was there. He was happy when Atem squeezed backed.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll be fine. You know nothing can touch me." He gave Yugi a reassuring smile and kissed him. "Don't worry. If it will make you feel any better, then I'll take the puzzle with me."

"Okay, Yami." Yugi took off the puzzle and slipped back on to Atem.

"There. Now, I say we finish eating and continue the rest of the day. Me, Seto, Bakura, and Marik are going to head back to the shop to finish setting up things, while the rest of you make sure Yugi is having a good and safe time today. I don't want to find out that my Hikari is hurt because of something stupid," said Atem, looking to make sure Yugi will be okay.

"Don't worry, Yam. Yug's in safe hand with us," said Joey. He and Tristan gave Atem a salute and went back to eating.

Yugi and Atem both rolled their eyes and looked at each other. "Don't worry Atem. Me and the baby are fine. I have first appointment with a Dr. Caitie Brown next week. We'll see how the baby is then. So don't worry. I won't do anything to harm the baby. I promise." And he sealed that promise with a passionate kiss.

"Okay, Yugi. If you say so." Atem couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He was going to be a father at 19; he had the greatest lover and companion ever, and great friends. What more could a guy ask for.

* * *

><p>Atem and the others got back to the game shop and helped finish putting the last things together. It was a little past three when Atem notice one thing was missing, birthday cakes. "Great, I forgot the cakes. Seto!"<p>

"What?" Seto walked into kitchen, arms crossed.

"I forgot to get the cakes. Can you watch over things while I go pick them up?"

"Sure why not? Just don't take to long. The others are going to be here soon."

"I know, but before I go. Do you have the ring?" asked Atem in a whisper.

"Yeah, I got it right here," he said in an equally quiet whisper, pulling out a black velvet box. Atem grabbed the box and open it.

"What you got there, Atem?" a voice said behind the two. They turned around to see Grandpa walking towards them.

"Oh hey, Grandpa! It's nothing!" Atem said trying to keep it cool, but not doing so well.

"Oh really? Then that is not a engagement ring." He chucked when he saw the shocked expressions on the two teens. "You can't fool an old man, boys. I know you wanted to ask Yugi for a while and I accepted that. You have my full blessings, Atem."

Atem expression changed, a smile grew wide on his face after hearing what Grandpa said. "Thank you, Grandpa. I won't let you or Yugi down. I love him to much to do that."

"I sure hope so. Now why don't you go and get the cakes and we'll finish everything here?"

"Okay Grandpa. I'll be back soon. And if I don't get back before Yugi does, then give him a big hug for me and don't tell him about the ring. I have a very special surprise for that. Bye." And with that Atem walked out of the kitchen and headed down and out.

"You sure about this Grandpa?" asked Seto.

"Of course I'm sure. I know I'm leaving Yugi in capable hands. Yami won't do anything to hurt him or their unborn child."

"Yeah. Wait…how did you know…?" Seto started, but was interrupted but the old man's laughing.

"Yugi just called me and told me the good news. I can't wait to be a great-grandpa. I know those two are going to be fine," Grandpa said as he walked out of the kitchen, laughing.

"Yeah you right. Things will turn out well for them." And with that said Seto walked out of the kitchen to finish anything that need to finish and to make sure the trouble twosome were not destroying the place.

* * *

><p>"Here you Atem," said the baker behind the counter, Beth, handing Atem a big box. "I hope Yugi love this cake."<p>

"Thanks Beth. I'm sure he will love it. He loves your goods, including your cakes." He opens the lid to the box to see the proposal cake he convinced Beth to make. It was a big white heart-shape cake with crimson and amethyst colored roses and the words 'Will you marry me?' written in the middle in cursive. There was also a spot to put the ring on. "It's perfect Beth! I can't wait to show this to him."

"I hope he say yes, Atem. You both are the cutest couples to come into my bakery. You two were made for each other."

"Thanks, Beth. I know he will. Bye," and with that he walked back to the car with the last cake. The other two were already in the trunk when he put the last one safe and sound in there. He was closing it when he heard "Yo! Yami!" from behind. He turned around to see two of his college friends for Domino University, Mark and Luna Mori. Mark was a tall man, inch or two taller that Atem, with brown short hair and green eyes. His wife, Luna, was a short woman. She had long curly black hair with pink and red strips and light purple eyes.

"Hey guys! What are two doing down here?" Atem asked.

Luna just shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards her husband and said, "He's the one who wanted to come down. I was trying to get ready for Yugi's party." The couple had meet Yugi when they came over to do a project with Atem, and they could tell how much the two loved each other. "I hope Yugi is doing well."

"Yeah, where is the little guy?" asked Mark, looking around for Yugi.

"He is doing fine and he should be back at home by now. I just had to pick up the cakes for the party. I also had to pick up the proposal cake as well," he said with grin. His friends' jaws dropped and stared at him before giant smiles grew in place.

"You're going to propose to Yugi? Alright, man!" said Mark walking over to him to pat him on the back. Luna rush over and hugged, more like crushed, him and said, "Oh, Atem, this is great! I know Yugi is going to say yes!"

"Thanks guys. Now I need to go. I left Seto in charge of Bakura and Marik until their boyfriends can, and I don't want to leave the guy hanging." Atem finally got out of the bone-crunching grip, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course man! Come on sweetie, we need to get Yugi a gift and fast!" said Mark grabbing his wife's hand and dragging her down the sidewalk.

"Right! See you later, Atem!" she waved goodbye and followed her man. As soon as the two were farther away Atem started to head for the driver side door when he got a text from Seto

Seto: _Hey, where are you? The others are waiting._

Atem: _I'll be there in a few. Just got the cakes. I just got side tracked by Mark and Luna._

Seto: _Okay, but hurry up. Puppy's getting hungry and Yugi just took his bag of chips from him._

Atem couldn't help but to laugh at that. _**Looks like the carving are starting to kick in already.**_ He texts to Seto: _I'll be there soon. Just make sure Yugi doesn't ruin his appetite. I'm making his favorite tonight._

Seto: _okay_

He was facing the car door about to put his phone up when he notice a shadow of a large figure standing behind him. He was about to turn and asked the guy what he wanted, but before he could get a word in, the man had hit him in the back of the head and he went unconscious.

The man started to carry Atem's body into when he heard "Hey! Leave him alone!" He turned around to see two people running towards him. Mark and Luna wanted to ask Atem something, but saw what happen and decided to do something. Mark was almost to the guy when a white van with nothing on it pulled up in front of the two men.

The man carrying Atem quickly got in and the van drove away fast. Luna cursed herself for being so slow and not being able to help her friend when she finally reached Mark. "Mark, that wasn't one of those vans they were talking about in the news, was it? What are we going to do?" Mark didn't say anything. Mark knew she was right and now their friend might be gone forever.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours, more like two, since Seto texted Atem and now was starting to worry. "Where are you, Atem? The party was to start an hour ago."<p>

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic and his phone is dead," Joey suggested. He and the others were seating in the living room, all waiting for Atem to start the party. Every thing was set and ready to go. All that was needed was Atem and the cakes.

"That stupid Joey," said Malik, playing a quick game of Duel Monsters with the birthday boy, "He never turns off that phone or lets it die. He keeps it on all the time. He is just as bad as a high school girl when it come to his phone. On offense girls." He grinned sheepishly.

"I have to agree with Malik on this, Joey. Atem away has that phone on. I just hope he is okay," said Yugi laying his card down. "That's the end, Malik. I win."

Malik look back down at the field and realized he was right and sulked, "How do you beat me?"

"Well, when you have a sprit who loves to play card games like Duel Monsters and have threats to the world who play/use Duel Monsters to try and stop you, you learn a few things," Yugi laughed. Then they all heard the sound of a car pulling up next to the game shop and all ran down stairs to see who it is. "I hope that is Atem or my sister and her boyfriend," said Yugi.

They open the door and saw that Mark and Luna were the ones stepping out of Atem's car, instead of Atem himself. When they notice the others looking at them, all they could muster was a frown and that Yugi worried. "Hey Mark, Luna. Where's Yami? And why are you guys driving his car?" he asked, try to hide the fear and worry from his voice, but failed as usual.

The couple walked closer to the door and Yugi as Luna started to cry. Mark put his arm around her to try and comfort his wife. They didn't know how Yugi was going to take the news, but they were going to be there for him no matter what.

Luna couldn't hold in any longer and cried her eyes out. Worry and fear that Yugi started to feel and tried to keep in finally came out, for he too started to cry. "What happen to Yami, guys? WHERE IS HE?" he yelled trying to contain a sob in.

Mark finally got the courage to walk to Yugi and place his hands on Yugi's shoulders, "Atem was about to get into his car when someone from behind knocked him out and took him away in a white van. That person kidnapped Atem. I'm so sorry Yugi. We saw it happen and tried to get there as fast as we could but the van stopped us." He looked down into Yugi's eyes and he could tell Yugi was in pain. "I promise Yugi, we will find him. We already went to the police; they should be here to talk to you all soon."

Yugi couldn't do it anymore. He ran into the house and up to his room to cry out his eyes. The man he loved gone. Take away for no reasons. He laid there crying, not noticing the people standing at his door. Seto walked into the room towards the bed. He knew Atem would want someone to comfort his Aibou if he was not there, so he took that responsibility on himself.

When he got to the bed, he gently sat down next to Yugi and started to rub the smaller teen's back, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry Yugi. We'll find him. I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that."

Yugi looked up at Seto, eyes were puff and red and tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Are you sure?" he asked voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Of course, I do anything for mine and my puppy's friends. And plus we are talking about Atem here. He'll find a way back. He doesn't let anything stand in his way," said with a smug grin. "He'll come back, Yugi. Don't worry." He gave the smaller one a small smile and (something totally not Kaiba) pulled Yugi into a small hug. Yugi was shock at first (like everyone else I'm sure), but accepted the hug and hugged right back.

A few hours later:

Seto, Joey, Serenity and Mokuba were in Seto's limo heading home after finish up with the police. Like Mark had said the police came to ask all questions about Atem. Seto and Joey stayed real close to Yugi to make sure he was alright. After it was over, Grandpa told everybody to go home and rest and he would handle Yugi for the night.

Joey was laying against Seto, head against his shoulders, "I hope Yugi will be okay. I still can't believe someone would kidnap Atem."

Seto started to stroke Joey's arm to comfort his boyfriend, "I know. But don't worry we will find him and bring him back to his family. I don't want Yugi or that baby without him there."

Joey couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face. He was so proud of Seto. He was becoming more and more part of the gang and that made him happy. Seto notice this, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because," he started, leaning more into Seto, "I have the greatest boyfriend around. I so happy. The way you helped Yug, real made me happy. Me and Yug are like brothers and we mean a lot to each other. You able to help him when he needs it the most, well, that means a lot to me."

Seto smiled too (and another puppy dies. Poor thing! sad face) and kissed Joey. "Just trying to do what any friend would do," he said after they finished kissing. They finally made it back to the mansion and were heading towards the door, when Seto stopped just before reaching the handle. A sudden feeling of dread and evil magic was in the air; sending chills and shivers down his back.

Joey saw that, "Seto, are ya alright?"

Seto didn't know what to say for a minute, but he knew it was NOT good. "I don't know, pup," he finally said, "I just get this bad feeling."

"Do you think it has anything with Atem?" asked Mokuba.

"Probably. Something really bad is going to happen to him," said Seto, _**Atem be strong, we'll get you back. Yugi and that baby are going to need you.**_

He looked up to see if every thing was okay, saw nothing and walked into the mansion with the others following behind.

Elsewhere, in an abandon building in middle of the forest:

Atem slowly woke up. He slowly got up and looked around; he saw nothing in the space except bars on the front. A cell. He felt something heave around his neck. He raised his hand and felt around his neck and was shock to feel metal around his neck. He also felt a chain connected to the metal and looked down. He was wearing a collar and chain. He was in a cell, caged like an animal, with a collar and chain around his neck

He walked to front, as far as the chain would allow him, and looked around. He was in what looked like a laboratory from a mad scientist movie crossed with a vet's office (A/N: I'm going to try and describe it but you can image how ever you want). There was also a dissection table in the middle. A strange computer was on the far left making a low humming sound. Cabinets and a counter were in front of him and the only door in the room was in the left corner. There were other things that made Atem's skin crawl like a buzz-saw was lying next to the table and weird jars that look like had human and animal parts in them on a bookshelf on Atem's right.

"What is going on?" he asked himself, "What happened to me? All I remember was getting Yugi's cakes and talking to Mark and Luna, then blank." He tried to scratch the back of his head but felt pain. "Ow!" He looked at his hand and saw a little bit of blood on his tips of his fingers, it was then that he remembered get hit by a guy from behind and that was it.

He heard the door open up and saw three people in lab coats walk into the room. One was an old man that looked to be in his late fifties/ early sixties with a long beard that stretched to the middle of his chest, while the other two were girls that might have been Atem's age (around early twenties). One had girl had blond hair with red and blue strips going threw it. She also had crystal clear blue eyes and pale skin, just like Yugi's. She actually looked sad about something. The other looked pissed off and a bit evil; she had black hair with green and purple tips in her hair, and her eyes were the same color as the purple in her hair. She was a bit taller that the blond girl, but not that much and also had dark skin like Atem's.

"Well, I see our new pet is awake," said the old man.

"I'm no ones pet!" yelled Atem.

"Temper, temper," said the old man, waving his index finger in the air, "We are only want to be your friend, right girls?" he asked, only to start laughing when the girls said, "Yes, sir." They both look like they rather be somewhere else than here, and Atem could tell.

"What do you want from me? I'm no one of importance," Atem said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care who you are. I only want to use you for a few…experiments," said the old man.

"What kind of experiment's?" yelled Atem, getting anger and a little scared.

"You'll see soon enough," said the old man, clapping his hands to call the girls over. The pissed of one handed the man a clipboard and said, "His vitals are in perfect condition for the experiment, Dr."

"Good, thank you Ashley. Why don't you and Crystal get this young man ready for our test?"

Ashley looked at Atem for a moment and then looked back at Crystal. She knows Crystal didn't want to do anything to hurt the man, but what choose did they have. She looked back at the old man and said in a low voice, but enough for the man to hear, "Yes, sir," and walked towards Atem's cell with Crystal following behind.

She unlocked the door and went to grab Atem, but lost her grip on him. Crystal tried to, but failed as well. Then both grabbed Atem's chain and unlocked it from the wall it was attacked to. They were able to pull him out and dragged him to the table. "Let me go!" yelled Atem as he was put on the table by the girls, who were pretty strong for so young of women.

Crystal looked down at him while she was putting on the arm restraints and said in a quick whisper to him, "I'm so sorry." He looked up at her and saw that was doing her best not to cry. She looked down right miserable. What happened to her that wanted (or force) to do this sort of thing.

When they finally had him successfully restrained they turned to the old man and bowed. "Thank you, ladies. You may wait on the side, if you wish," said the old man.

They walk toward the right side of the room next to bookshelf full of jars. Ashley had saw that Crystal was hurt and tried to not cry, but it wasn't working. She put her arms around the girl, trying her best to comfort her. Atem could tell that those two were really close and that Ashley was also trying her best to not be upset about what was going on.

The Doctor didn't notice either of them and started to walk towards Atem. He looked up and down Atem, checking his latest prize. It was only then that Atem notice that he was only dressed in a pair of shorts, no shirt, no shoe, just shorts. He could feel the cold coming off the table on his back and that caused him to shiver. The old man saw that and laughed, "Get use to it mutt. You're my experiment and this is your new home."

He laughed again as he walked toward the computer. He started to type something in and a machine above Atem started to descend down from the ceiling. It had only five pointed, sharp, and big needle like objects, each one was positioned next to a pacific body part: two by his feet, one by each arm, and one above his head. Atem could hear a low buzzing coming from the one above his head and wonder what was about to happen.

The doctor walked toward a large switch next to the computer and said, as he put his hand on it, "Don't worry. This IS going to hurt A LOT! Ahhahaha!" laughing like a true mad scientist. He threw the switch and Atem looked up as the machine started to glow an evil, dark red, before discharging and hitting him on body parts.

The pain was horrible. The one next to his head made him feel like his was going to split in two. He arms and legs hurt just as bad. Pain coursed threw his whole body. It was so bad that he wanted to crawl up in to a ball and cry in pain. Then he felt like his whole body was changing. He felt his ears move up on his head and nose and mouth were change into something else.

Soon he couldn't take it anymore and started to yell and scream in pain. Oh how he wished he was back with Yugi and their friends celebrating his Aibou's birthday, instead of turning into something probably evil. Before he knew it the machine had stop, but the pain continued.

The girls, who had been silent during the whole ordeal, run to Atem's sides and undid the restrains and moved him off the table. When his feet hit the floor did more of the changes start; he fell to the floor on all fours and felt his bones break and reconnect in ways they should never be in. As he slowly change into a creature, the doctor started to laugh again, evil like before, as he watched Atem morph and howled into the night from all the pain he was going through.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: Well that's it. Chapter one is done. I hope that you enjoyed it.<p>

Ashley: WAIT!

Sapphire: Yes Ashley?

Ashley: You are just going to leave it there?

Sapphire: Yes, yes I am.

Crystal: I can't believe you made us the bad guys. I thought you loved us Sapphire! (gives her puppy eyes)

Sapphire: (runs over to Crystal and gives her a big hug) I do, but I need you guys to be working for the bad guys to make my story to work. But, I promise you two will not be there for long.

Ashley: (raise her eyebrows to Sapphire) What do you mean?

Sapphire: You'll see in a couple of chapters from now. Anyway, I want to say sorry for the delay. This story was suppose to up a few weeks ago, but do to classes, homework, and other things like laziness I didn't get it up until now. You can check my page to see that and other thing like ideas for other stories.

Ashley: You are so lazy.

Sapphire: Thank you, Ashley!

Ashley: (rolls her eyes) Good griff.

Crystal: Sapphire, why didn't you tell them what Atem turn into?

Sapphire: Ah, good question. I didn't mention it because it wanted to see if the people can guess what he turned into. I want them to figure it out for themselves before I put then next chapter up.

Ashley: They probably already know Sapphire. It so easy to guess. They just have to pay real close attention to the beginning of the story.

Sapphire: ASHLEY! (runs over to Ashley and put a hand over her mouth) Don't give them hints!

Ashley: Whaf efer!

Crystal: Sapphire don't forget to mention about the beta.

Sapphire: Can you do it for me Crystal? I got my hands busy at the moment. (drags Ashley out of the room)

Crystal: Okay! Sapphire is looking for a beta or betas. If you or a friend of your is a beta please contact us as soon as possible. Sapphire would appreciate it very much. (bows)

Sapphire: (yells from the other room) Yeah! What she said! Yugi close us up! Yugi!

Crystal: (looks over to Yugi, sees him crying, and runs towards him) Oh Yugi! Don't worry Atem will be back soon I promise. (Yugi keeps on crying) Until next time folks, Bye.

Sapphire: Wait! I forgot to mention this. I want to give a special thanks to Nepha, who beta this for me.

Yami: (mysteriously appears next to Sapphire) Yeah, thanks!

Sapphire: Ahhhh! Yami don't do that!

Yami: Sorry!

Sapphire: That's okay, just get back in there. Yugi needs you. And crying.

Yami: WHAT! YUGI, I'M COMING! (runs towards Yugi and hugs him) It's okay. I'm here.

Sapphire: That is so cute. Anyway, girls.

All three: THANK YOU, NEPHA!

Sapphire: See you all next time on _Monster_. Also, please review! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire: I'M BACK BABY!

Crystal: Yeah!

Ashley: About time! Your readers are going to hate you for taking so long.

Sapphire: No they won't. I said I couldn't because I couldn't internet to my computer, but now I have a flash drive I can post now.

Ashley: Whatever.

Sapphire: I am really really sorry for the delay. As an apology I'm posting this chapter and a chapter for E.P. and might put up a one-shot to boot! Crystal disclaimer please!

Crystal: Sure! Sapphire doesn't own anything but the plot. She never will!

Sapphire: Thank you Crystal. I also want to thank Tsuki Shikon for be the first reviewer and just brightening up my day when she did. Your review means everything to me and such I dedicating this chapter to you! THANK YOU TSUKI! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Seven Years Later<p>

A soon to be 24 year old Yugi Muto was just sitting behind the counter of the Game shop he and his Grandpa owned waiting for customers to come in. It had been seven years since Atem's kidnapping and still no trace of him. This made Yugi sad, well almost.

Nine months after the kidnapping, Yugi gave birth to a beautiful little girl that he named after Atem's best friend in his days as Pharaoh, Mana Sennen. She did have Atem's tan skin and crimson eyes and blond strikes though her hair, but had Yugi's soft features and the cute blond bangs, even that little one in the middle. He could say she was the perfect combination of the two. She was now six and growing up fast and without her daddy.

Yugi tried his best to stay strong while Atem was gone but sometimes it was too much. He missed Atem so much that anything he would do that he did with his Yami or remind him of Atem would make him cry. He would show pictures of him to Mana so she know, but when he put her down to sleep he would go to his room and cry until he fell asleep too. His friends did the best they could do to make him happy, from play game and card with him to helping him with Mana to hanging out with him, but nothing seem to make their small friend truly happy again.

Yugi was just sitting around doing nothing; head in his hand, waiting for a customer, any customer, to break him out of his thoughts. He was thinking about the dream he been having for the last couple of nights. It was always the same one.

_Dream_

He was in the backyard, holding Mana close when a mysterious black figure approaches them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yugi asked holding Mana even closer. The figure stepped out of the darkness revealing it was Atem. "Atem, is that you?"

Atem walked closer to the two, but stopped when he was just five feet away, he reached out his hand towards Yugi and said, "Save…me…Ai…Aibou. H…h...help…me!"

Yugi tried to reach out but could not move, "Atem, I can't. I can't move!" he yelled. Atem tried to move again but fell to the ground and started to shake. "Yami, what wrong? What's happening?"

Soon he stopped shaking and was standing up. His head was tilled down, his bangs covering his eyes which were looking down. He started to say something but Yugi could not make out what it was, "Yami, are you okay? What was that?"

"I…I…feel...," he started, still looking down at the ground.

"You feel what Yami?" asked Yugi, starting to get scared. He got no answer. "Yami! Yami!" still nothing. "Atem!" he yelled and he got movement, "Atem you feel what?"

"I… feel…like…," he started. He looked up and eyes were black. "**I feel like a monster!**" he screamed in a voice that scared Yugi to the bone. Atem turned black and changed into big wolf like creature with black shadows surrounding him and great big crimson wings.

Yugi tried to move, but he still could not move. Mana was screaming her head off, scared for her life. He pulled her closer to protect her, he was just as scared as Mana. He tried to talked to him, "Atem, please. Don't hurt her! She your daughter! You got to break out of this, Atem!" but nothing he said worked. Atem came closer and closer, and then pounced on the two.

_End of Dream_

It was usually when Atem pounced on them that he would wake up screaming and sweaty. It's has been happening for the last five weeks and the effects were taking there toll on Yugi. He was constantly tired and would fall asleep during things like games with Mana or hanging out with his friends. He even fell asleep during a duel with Marik. He started to eat less and lost weight because of it. He was just falling apart.

_**I would not be like this if Yami was here. (sigh)I miss him so much. Why am I having these dreams anyway? Is it sign that something bad is about to happen to us or Atem? Oh Ra please let him be okay,**_ he thought, not hearing the bell above the door go off or the people standing in front of him.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Malik walked into the game shop to see their friend seating there with his head in his hand and a far-off look as he looked at them, but not at them. Joey walked forward and waved his hand in front of Yugi, but got no response. "Earth to Yug, Earth to Yug, can you hear me pal? Yugi~ wake up pal," he said, but still got no response.

"Here Joey, let me try something," Malik said as he walked behind the counter next to Yugi. He got next to Yugi's ear and yelled, "YUGI! WAKE UP!"

Yugi screamed and jumped out of his seat and onto the floor. "Malik! Why did you do that?"

"Well, you didn't hear us before, so I thought yelling would get you out of your daze," he said calmly, looking at his nails.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Yugi asked.

"What, can't we come and see how the birthday boy is doing?" Joey asked.

"Yeah are you okay, man?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm not. I had the dream again and Mana was crying last night because I was crying. She didn't go back to sleep until four in the morning. I didn't go back to sleep at all."

"Where is she anyway?" Joey asked, looking behind the counter to see if she was there, knowing that it was one of her favorite places to hide, but she was not there.

"Oh Grandpa took her to the doctor's office to get a check up. She has not been felling well lately and Grandpa wanted to make sure it wasn't something really bad. I hope she is okay," Yugi said, looking down at the counter.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Yugi. If she is anything like her father she should be over it in no time," Tea said, remembering not to say Atem's name or the flood gate would open again. The gang hated that Yugi would get like this, but there was nothing they could do.

Even Seto, Bakura, Duke, and Marik tried to help by looking for the people who kidnapped Atem, but always came up empty handed. They were close a few times, but always hit dead ends.

"Thanks Tea. I'm sure she will be fine. She does take after her father more than me. Especially his attitude," he said as he got off the stool.

Soon the door open again and Solomon and Mana were standing there, "We're back Yugi. Oh, well hello everybody. Here to see Yugi and Mana again, I see," Solomon said.

Mana's eyes brighten up when saw the group and ran to Joey, "Uncle Joey!" she yelled before jumping up on Joey giving him a big hug. The other reason Yugi named his daughter Mana, was because of her jumping. She would hide in something and then jump out to hug you like Mana did with Atem back when he was Pharaoh.

"Hey, Mana! What's up?" Joey asked. Joey care for Mana a whole lot and treated her like his own, especially since Yugi made him and Seto her godfathers. So he let her do this and he called her 'Itty Bitty' sometimes. "Did the trip to the doctor's go well, Itty Bitty?"

"Yes, it did," Mana said as she slide off Joey and ran to her 'mommy' and took out a lollypop, "I got a shot for my cold and the doctor gave me a lollypop for being a good girl. See, Mommy!" She had called Yugi mommy since she could talk, no thanks to Marik and Bakura. "Mommy, can I go upstairs to play?"

He smiled and said, "Of course you can. Me and the others will be up there soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said before walking up the stairs into the living room to play.

"Is she okay, Grandpa?" Yugi asked hoping his little girl was okay.

"The doctor said it was just a small cold and she should just rest and take the children's medicine. She should be fine in a couple of days," Solomon said as he took his spot behind the counter. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and play or hang out. I got it here."

"Okay, Grandpa, but if you need anything let us know," Yugi said.

"Don't worry, I will."

The gang was seating in living room watching cartoons with Mana, talking every now and then.

"So where are Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Duke?" Yugi asked as he pulled Mana closer while she got comfortable on her mother's stomach.

"We have no idea. They were busy doing something, but didn't say anything about it," said Joey eating a bag of chips he got out of the kitchen. "To tell you the truth, I think it might have something to do with finding where Atem is."

"Do you think so?" Yugi asked, praying that they didn't come up empty handed again.

"I know so! If anyone can find him it's those four. Mostly Seto, Bakura, and Malik," Joey said.

"Hey, Duke can find them to! He got connections!" Tristan yelled mad that no one believed that his boyfriend could do something to find Atem.

"Calm down Tristan. I'm sure Duke can do his part as well," Ryou said, not really in the mood for an argument between Joey and Tristan.

"Yeah, they all will do their parts and find Atem, I'm sure of it," Tea said.

"Well, they better. I'll be happy when this whole mess is over and Odion and the Pharaoh are back home as well," Malik said sadly. Odion was out one day two years after Atem went missing and was kidnapped by the same group of guys. It broke Malik's and Ishizu's heart and since then both have been praying that their step-brother would come back home in one piece.

"Don't worry, Malik. Remember, Marik promise to bring back Odion too. He knows how important he is to you. We got to trust those four to bring them back home," Ryou said.

"Yeah! They bring them and Mai back as well," Joey said, sad that Mai was also kidnapped a year ago by those evil men as well. "I sure do hope that she is doing okay. I miss her."

"If I know my cousin, like I do, then she will be fine and survive this. Mai is tough and if she needs help she got us," Yugi said.

"Yugi, when did you found out she was your cousin?" Tristan asked.

"Well, she technically not my cousin. She is my sister's cousin, but Mai treats me like a cousin no matter what, so I call her cousin," Yugi explained. "I know those three will come back home in one piece."

"I hope so too," Joey said.

"Yeah," the other three said.

"Mommy?" Mana asked.

"Yes Mana?" Yugi said.

"Daddy will come back, right?" the little girl asked in a whisper as she hold her mother closer.

"I don't know, honey. I really don't know. But we have to pray and hope that he and the others will return to us soon. That's all we really can do," Yugi said in a whisper as he also hold her closer in a hug while a lone tear fell from his eye. _**I do hope he returns to us soon. I don't know if I can take this anymore,**_ he thought while he tried to keep the tears back.

* * *

><p>Seto was sitting in his office doing some paperwork when Mokuba walked in. The little boy was now in his teenage years and his hair was wilder than before. "Hey Seto, do you have a minute?" Mokuba asked.<p>

"If you are going to ask about that party again, the answer is still the same, no," Seto said.

"It is not about that, although it is unfair that I can't go," Mokuba pouted.

"You're too young to go to those kinds-of parties. I don't want to hear any thing else about this. End of discussion," Seto said, putting his foot down.

"Wow such a hard ass."

"Watch it Bakura, or your ass will be the one on the cold hard ground," Seto threaten. He looked up and saw Bakura, Marik, and Duke waiting across the room. "Well, get over here so we can talk."

The four walked over and sat in the chairs near Seto's desk. "Well, did the tip help us or not?" Seto asked hoping they didn't get another useless clue.

Marik and Bakura shook their heads, "No, it didn't. It lead us to a old warehouse not in use anymore. We checked the whole place and there was no sign of Atem or the others," Bakura reported.

Seto sighed, "Not again. What about you Duke? Anything?" he asked hoping for some kind of good news. He was getting tired of this game.

Duke was about to answer when his phone went off, "Let me get this. It might be one of my guys," he said as he answered his phone. "Hello, this is Duke Devlin speak."

"_Hello Mr. Devlin. I heard from one of your men that you are looking for information about Atem Sennen. The man who looks like the King of Games and has been missing for the last seven years?"_ said a woman on the other side.

Duke's eyes widen, maybe this is the one break they need. He pulled his phone away from his ear and pushed the speaker button and said, "Yes that is who I and my associates are looking for. Do you have any useful info on his whereabouts or who took him?" The other got quiet as the listen.

"_Yes I do. You'll be able to find him and two others, Mai Valentine and Odion Ishtar at the old, abandoned lumber mill in the forest outside of Domino. You must be careful. The place may look deserted, but it has the latest security defenses money could buy."_

"How do we know this is not a trap or another dead end," Marik asked in a whisper to Seto.

"We don't," Seto replied.

"_Do you have me on speaker phone?"_

"Uh…well…uh," Duke said, having no idea what to say.

"_Listen, I will fax over the info to Seto Kaiba in a few minutes. They will show you all you need to know to find the three, mainly Atem. You must hurry! They are all in danger if they stay any longer, especially Atem,"_ the woman said.

"How do we know your not pulling the wool over our eyes?" Seto asked but the line went dead, meaning the woman hanged the phone up. "Great."

"I guess we just have to trust that this is the real deal," Marik said.

"It had to be. No one knows that we were also looking for Odion and Mai. She has to be telling the truth," Duke said.

"He's right," Seto said as he stood and walked up to the window. "We just have to go with what we got and see if it is true or not."

Soon the phone to the fax machine went off and started to print the information the woman had said she would send. Mokuba walked up to it and checked it out. "Guys, these look like blueprints to that mill the woman talked about," he said as he handed them over to his brother.

Seto took the papers and looked at them, "These look like they have been modify from their original plans. Okay, you two," he said, looking at both Bakura and Marik, "study these plans and go to that place tomorrow night. Don't let anybody know that we about this. Okay?"

"Right!" all four said.

"Especially Yugi. He doesn't need this right now. He's been though enough already," Seto said.

"Right!" said the four again and with that Duke, Bakura, and Marik left the office.

Mokuba sat next to his brother on the desk and said, "Do you think they will find something this time, Seto?"

Seto sighed, "I don't know Mokuba. I hope they do. I don't want to see Yugi or Mana sad anymore."

"You're not saying that because of Joey, right?"

"I'm doing it for everyone. Especially Joey, Yugi, and Mana," he said as he sat back down in his chair and went back to his work. "Now why don't you go and spend time with them. I have to get back to work."

Mokuba sigh, but got up and walked to the door, "Okay, but if you need anything just call," he said, only to get a grunt from his brother. He left the office and took the elevator down. _**I know your doing this for yourself as well, Seto. Atem was the only person who could beat you and be your friend at the same time. I know you care about him too, you just don't want to admit it,**_ he thought as he got out of the elevator and out of the building to head to the game shop.

* * *

><p>It was night and everybody had left except Tea, Joey, and Mokuba which Grandpa and Yugi didn't mind. Yugi and Tea were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes while Grandpa, Joey, Mokuba, and Mana were in the living room playing a game of Duel Monster since Mana wanted to learn how to play the game.<p>

"That was a great meal, Yugi. You really gotten better at cooking," Tea said, trying to get him to talk.

"Thanks Tea," was all he said as he passed another plate to her.

They were in silences again until Yugi asked, "Tea, what if they don't find him? What if he is dead? I don't think I could handle it if he was."

"Don't worry Yugi, they'll find him," she said as put her arms around him. She really didn't care if they did find Atem or not. All she cared was getting Yugi all to herself. She had a crush on him for years, but he never notice especially with Atem around. When Yugi found out he was pregnant with Atem's baby she though she had lost her chance, but when he went missing she knew that she could finally get him.

All she had to do was convince him to give up the brat, but that failed to happen when he was pregnant with her and after he had giving birth to her. So she tried to be friendly and get her to call her 'Momma Tea' or 'Auntie Tea', but it didn't work.

The little girl knew better and never tried to be friendly to her. She always had a feeling Tea was not to be trusted or that Tea never really cared that her father was missing. When ever Tea and Yugi were alone she would come in and go to her mother's side. Mana knew that made Tea angry, but she didn't care. She would do all she could to make sure Tea never hurt her mother or her family.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything now because of Grandpa, Joey, and Mokuba trying to play with her, but she try to keep an ear open and listen to what the two were doing.

"Mana!" Grandpa yelled.

She looked back at the game and saw that her grandpa had taken down her best monster. "What happen?"

"You need to pay attention or your opponent could defeat you in one move," Grandpa said.

"Sorry Grandpa," she said as she pulled a card out. "But I know what I'm doing. So I'll play my face down card. The Dark Magic Ritual and sacrifice my two face down monster in order to summon the Magician of Black Chaos. He takes you out and I win," she said with a smile as she puts down her father's cards and walks into the kitchen, leaving the three older males speechless.

"Did she just do what I saw her do?" Joey asked, shocked that she knew the combination to summon such a powerful monster.

"Yeah she did," Mokuba said, finally getting over the shock.

"She is really is Atem's child. No one could have done that better than him. He would be very proud of that girl," Grandpa said with a big grin on his face, "I'd know I am!"

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw Tea had her arms around Yugi. "Oh heck no!" she said in a whisper and ran towards her mother. "Mommy! I just beat Grandpa!" (Crystal: You go girl! Stop that bitch! / Sapphire: Crystal back to your room now!)

Yugi got out of the embrace, much to Tea's dismay, and bend down to his daughter's level and smiled, "That is great, honey," he said. "You're a natural just like your father and I. He would have been so proud of you," he picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek and hugged her. "Right, Tea?"

While he was hugging Mana, his back was to Tea. Tea could see Mana's face and Mana had stuck her tongue to her. Tea was mad now, oh how she hated that little brat. She always thought that it was Mana's fault that Yugi was not hers.

"Yeah, he sure would be," she said with the fakest smile. _**Stupid brat is always ruining my alone time with Yugi. As soon as I and Yugi are together, that little bitch is going to a boot camp or boarding school far away from here,**_ she thought.

Yugi had just put Mana down on the floor when the others came into the kitchen, "We need to go Yug. I already had three calls from Seto to get back home," Joey said, knowing how protective he can be especially with three friends kidnapped and still missing.

"Joey!" Mana yelled as she jumped up and gave him one last big hug.

"Don't worry Itty Bitty, I'll be back tomorrow," he said as he gave her a hug back. He pried her off and gave her back to Yugi and patted hers and Yugi's heads make her giggle while Yugi swat at the hand.

"Okay guys. I need to put Mana to bed anyway," Yugi said as he put her on his hip.

She groaned, "Ah, mommy. Can't I stay up just a little bit longer?"

"Sorry honey, but you know the rules. Bed by 8:30, no later," Yugi said. "Night."

"Night Yugi, night Mana," said the others.

"Night everybody! I love you all!" Mana yelled as she waving to the others, "And I hate you Tea!" she said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Yugi asked not hearing what she said.

"Nothing~ Mommy~!" she said, giggling lightly.

* * *

><p>Yugi was pulling the blanket over Mana when she asked, "What do you think will happen when daddy comes back?"<p>

"I don't know Mana. All I care is having him home again so he can play and love you just as much as I do," Yugi said, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Mana yawned and said sleepily, "I think when he comes back he'll be wearing a tuxedo and have big bouquet of your favorite flowers. Maybe he even asks you to marry him. Doesn't that sound so romantic?"

Yugi giggled, he loved how she could be such a little romantic, "Yes that would be. You are just like your father. He just a helpless romantic like you are," he said, tickling her on her tummy, making her laugh. "Now it time to go to sleep, Little One. I'll see you in the morning," he said, giving her one last kiss, "Good night, Angel."

"Good night, Mommy," Mana said as she cuddle up in her blanket and closed her eyes.

As soon as he knew that she was fast asleep, he got off the bed and quietly made his way out of the room, turning on the night light before stepping out. He took one last look at his daughter, happy to have her in his life and quietly closed the door and making his way down stairs to clean up.

After he got all the toys up he went to the table that they use to play Duel Monsters and picked up the deck that was there. He picked up the top two cards and saw it was the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The two cards, as well as the rest of the deck, were worn down but still usable. He looked at the cards, thinking about all the help these two cards gave him and Yami. They were the most important cards to the two and couldn't have won so many victories without them.

"She is just as strong as her father. I know he'd be proud of her."

Yugi turned to see his grandfather standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Yeah, he would." He turned back to the deck and put the two back on top and put the whole deck into his deck holder. "How did she beat you?"

He chuckled, "She played the Dark Magic Ritual magic card and summoned Magician of Black Chaos. Wiped the whole field in one move," he said. "She is very talented for her age."

"She does take after her parents, mostly her father," Yugi said. There was silence between the two before he asked, "He'll come home, right Grandpa?"

Solomon sighed, he hate it when Yugi asked that question, "I don't know Yugi. I sure hope so. He is missing so much of that little girl's life."

"Yeah," he sighed.

Solomon yawned then stretched, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Night, Yugi."

"Night Grandpa," he said as he watched the elderly man walk up the stairs.

As soon as he knew Solomon was in bed he flopped on to the couch and stared up at the ceiling, thinking, _**Atem you better come home soon. I can't deal with this any longer. I know Tea is trying to make her move on me and I don't know what to do. And our daughter needs you here. She should be learning Duel Monster and other things from her dad.**_

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were once again threatening to spill. How much longer would he have to suffer with this broken heart? Will he ever see the man he loved with all his heart again?

The more he thought about Atem, the more he wanted to cry which he finally did. He stayed on that couched and cried all night until he fell asleep with tear stains on his face.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: That's that.<p>

Yugi: Why must I always cry?

Sapphire: Because you are sad. You don't know when your love is come back. And you have the bitch trying to hit on you.

Crystal: (runs out of her and Ashley's room and runs circles around Sapphire) She is such a slut and a bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! (Runs out of the house screaming 'Bitch!')

Sapphire: 0.0 Okay who been giving her sugar. You all know how she gets when she has sugar.

Ashley: So what. She not is going to do anything.

Sapphire: You're only saying that because of she has more energy for sex when she is on a sugar high.

Ashley: I'm not complaining. (runs out after Crystal)

Sapphire: (face slap) Please just take her away before she goes after Tea! The last time she did, Tea almost died!

Yami: Why not. No one likes her. Always trying to steal me away for my Aibou or him from me. The bitch deserves to die.

Yugi: Clam down, Yami.

Sapphire: Don't worry everybody. I will not send Crystal after Tea unless Tea does something worth killing her or unless, you the reader, say so. (Watches Ashley carry Crystal in) So no killing, Crystal!

Crystal: Awww, man! Never let me have any fun!

Sapphire: Okay, until next time! Bye! Review Please! Chapter 3 will come in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire: Yeah! It's chapter 3!

Ashley: It's about time!

Crystal: Time to find Atem and the others!

Atem: Like Ashley said, IT'S ABOUT TIME!

Sapphire: Cool down Atem. All shall be right soon. On with story! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Just the plot!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Recon Mission<p>

* * *

><p>It was 8:30 on Thursday night, just two nights before Yugi's 24th birthday and Bakura was getting ready for the recon mission at the abandoned lumber mill. He and Marik have been studying the blueprints the mysterious woman had sent since yesterday and now both were ready to go in and find Atem and the others. Hopefully this wasn't another dead end.<p>

He just put on his black shirt when the door opened up and Marik walked through. The two, with their lovers, bought a place together awhile ago and all lived in somewhat harmony. Let's just say that those two living together can cause quite the argument sometimes. A few times the police had to been involved, but it didn't get that bad.

"Are you ready yet? Duke will be here in a few," Marik asked already getting antsy. He always enjoyed breaking into things, but he was more determined to find Odion and prayed for this lead to be right.

"Yeah, yeah! Do you have the equipment?" Bakura asked while looking for Millennium Ring. "Ah! Here it is," he said, finding it under the bed.

Marik shook his head, "No I don't. Kaiba wanted to give us new equipment this time, just in case the defense system is just as good as the woman said it was." He looked around, "Where are Ryou and Malik?"

"They said they were going to spend the night at Yugi's. Those two, Joey, and Tristan said they want to do asleep over," Bakura said.

"Why?"

"Because Mana begged them to do it for Yugi's Birthday, so they are going to spend tonight and tomorrow night there," Bakura explained. "Don't you pay attention?"

"Nope!"

"You are hopeless! I still don't see why Malik loves you."

Marik shrugged and looked out side the window. "Hey, pretty boy is here," he said, pointing out of the window to the waiting car.

Duke was sitting in his light green mustang (A/N: please don't yell at me if it is the wrong car. I don't know anything about cars that includes what type of car.) waiting for the two. He was talking to Seto on his laptop, "Seto, I don't think that woman was lying. Call it a gut feeling, but I got this feeling we are going to find them tonight."

"_I hope your right, Duke,_" Seto said. "_Where are to two nut jobs?_"

"We're coming. Sheesh, don't have a cow now _Priest_," Marik said as he and Bakura got into the car.

"_Whatever. You guys just get to the safe spot and call me back. I'm going to get Rebecca in here to help,_" Seto said.

"What! You're going to ask Rebecca Hawkins to help? Why?" Duke asked.

"_Yes, because she is good with computers and whatnot._"

"Yeah and she was able to break into your security systems when Dartz took over," Duke added on.

"Really?" Marik and Bakura said with similar chestier grins.

"_Great! I don't want to hear anything from you two, assholes!_" Seto yelled.

"Oh of course not! We would never say anything about how Kaiba Corp. security system was hacked by a little girl. Right, Marik?" Bakura said, trying to keep back his snickering, but failing miserably. Marik was to busy laughing at the CEO to say anything.

"_Whatever! Just get to the forest now and find that damn lumber mill,_" Seto said calmly before signing off.

"Hard ass," Marik said.

Duke just shook his head and started the engine. They dove for a couple of hours to the outskirts of Domino, into the wilderness that was west of the city. They took a dirt road that used to be use by forest rangers when people went missing where they stopped half way up the road.

Duke turned off the car and turned back on his laptop and waited for Seto to come back on. While waiting, he brought up the blueprints of the security systems. "You guys are going to be in for a lot. Supposedly there are cameras all over the place and there are guards with high power rifles that are not afraid to use that patrol the area every now and then."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Marik said.

"Oh, it gets worst from there. You guys are lucky that the vents are the only things that are not protected. But their look to be fans in some of the passages. I say to stay clear of those at all cost," Duke explained.

"All right. What about equipment?" Bakura asked.

"Seto needs to explain some of it. Now if the ass could just get online," Duke said.

"Probably to busy humping his puppy," Marik chuckled.

"_Not everyone has an active sex life like you do Marik_," Seto said, finally appearing on the screen, making the crazy Egyptian huff and pout.

"Can you just tell us what we are going to use? I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Bakura said, not wanting to stay in the open for to long.

"_Okay_," said a feminine voice. Soon Rebecca appeared on the screen right next to Seto, "_I hope you boys are ready. This is going to be a little tricky, but I got a feeling you two can handle it. I looked over the blueprints and images of the area surrounding the mill. Kaiba and I got you guys got a few new toys to help navigate threw the forest and the vents_."

Duke pulled out a bag from the floor of the passenger side and pulled out the things that two would use as Rebecca explained what's and how's of each item.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Marik asked holding up what looked like a pair of goggles before putting them on.

"_Yes you do. Those are a special night vision goggles that I been working on. So don't break them, got it?_" Rebecca yelled.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. What so special about them?" Bakura asked.

"_They can sense any amount of heat within a 10 mile radius. It can also sense any weapons like missiles or guns. That sort of stuff_," Rebecca explained.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"_Yes. There are some tools that can be used to help open the vents and take down the fan should they be come a problem,_" Rebecca further explained. "_There is also in the bag two ear pieces with microphones attached to them. Used them to keep in constant contact with us as you make your way in and out of the mill._"

The boys put their gear into their bags and was about to get out of the car when Rebecca yelled, "_What! I forgot to mention one thing!_"

"What is it?" Bakura asked not wanting to hear the brat talk anymore than he has to.

"_There should be a laptop with a wire connected to it in the bag as well. Duke, where the laptop?_" Rebecca asked.

Duke reached back into the bag, "It was here when I went though it before picking up the two... Oh! Here it is!" he said as he pulled out the laptop and hand it over to Bakura. "Here, Bakura. I trust you more than Marik with this thing."

Bakura carefully grabbed the devise and put it into his bag. "Why do we need this for?" he asked.

"_Because,_" Seto said, "_There was a computer room mentioned on the blueprints. We want to get more information about who kidnapped them, why they are kidnapping people, and what they are doing to these people._"

"_Go in there and find Atem and the others first before going to that computer room. When you get to it, plug up the laptop and I'll take care of the rest. I should be able to hack in and download most if not all of the data they have and see what is going on,_" Rebecca finish explaining. "_Okay?_"

Everybody nodded and Bakura and Marik got out of the car.

"_Good luck you two and be careful. Who know how bad things could get,_" Seto said.

"Right!" and with that both left and ran into the woods.

"Do you think things will get that bad?" Duke asked.

"_I don't know Duke. We just got to pray and hope for the best,_" Rebecca said. "_But in the meanwhile I'm going to look over these maps of the area. Maybe I could help those two navigate their way to the mill._"

Duke typed in his location into his computer and looked at the map of the area. "Yeah. It looks like they have about 25 miles before they get to a clearing near the mill."

"_Well keep them and I updated,_" Seto said as he typed in something as well. "_I'm going to see if I can't find who made that call the other day._"

"Okay!" said both Rebecca and Duke. And with that Seto signed off, leaving the two to talk about the distances Bakura and Marik have to take.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Marik asked in a whisper as he walked into Bakura.<p>

Bakura shushed him and pulled him behind a tree. Marik carefully looked around and saw three men with guns and rifles walking about. The two nodded and carefully and silently climbed up the tree. When they saw the guards looking the other way they situated themselves to wait for the three to pass.

When the coast was clear, the two carefully and slowly climb down the tree and started to walk quietly and quickly thru the woods. "Psst, Bakura. Maybe we should use to gadgets the little brat gave us. We don't want to walk into anymore of those guys," Marik said before they hear gun fire and birds.

Bakura nodded and the two quickly put the gear on and checked to see if it was working. "_About time! We were wondering if you to could be dead or something!_" Rebecca yelled, making Bakura and Marik cringe.

"_Yeah! I heard the gun shot and thought it was one of you two!_" Duke said.

"Well sorry, we are kind of in a rush here. The gun shots you heard was some of the guards the woman was talking about. Sound like they were board and wanted to kill something for the fun of it," Marik explained.

"_You two need to be careful and make sure you don't get caught,_" Rebecca said.

"No shit!" Bakura whispered.

"_Just keep moving and stay low_," Duke said. "_We saw that there is a clearing near the lumber mill. You are going to have to find way either around it or something._"

"_Can you guys use your magic to provide cover or something?_" Rebecca asked.

"Somewhat. But we need to save our magic and energy just in case something backfires and we need a quick escape," Bakura explained.

"_Alright then. Just stay in contact, okay?_" Duke said.

"Right" both males said in a whisper and continued thru the woods.

* * *

><p>Seto was sitting at his desk back at Kaiba Corp. working on finding out who send them the information. He was going to be damned if he got more useless info again.<p>

He was typing away when Mokuba walked into the office. "Hey, how is everything?" he asked from the door.

Seto looked up and said, "So far, so good. The thief and the psycho are in the woods now looking for the mill as we speak and Duke and Rebecca are helping them navigate thru the woods."

"What are you doing?"

Seto turned back to his laptop screen and started to type again. "I'm trying to find who made the call yesterday and sent those blueprints to us. I want to make sure we did fall for a trap or something. But so far I haven't been able to find anything."

"I'm sure you find something."

"What are you doing here Mokuba? I thought you were going to spend the night with Joey and the others?"

Mokuba grinned sheepishly and said, "I was, but I was more worried about this and you know Joey can sense when something is wrong with me. I just didn't want to tell him about this plan especially if it didn't work or it was another dead end. He and the others don't need to be disappointed again."

Seto nodded, "I understand that Mokuba," he said before he stretched his arms. "Can you do me a favor and get me some more coffee." He pointed to his empty mug next to him.

Mokuba grab the mug and walked towards the coffee maker that was in the room. "Sure," he said as he poured the hot liquid in the mug.

Seto was still typing when his phone ranged. He picked up the phone and answer, "This is Seto Kiaba of Kiaba Corp, if you having issues with me or my company I really suggest calling in the morning during normal business hours."

"_Sorry Kiaba, but I need to know if you guys are looking for Atem and the others at the mill yet,_" said a feminine voice.

Seto immediately recognized the voice, "It's you! What is it that you want now?" he asked.

"_Do you not just heard what I said? I want to know if you and your boys at the mill yet!"_ the mystery woman yelled into the phone, sound like she was getting a little aggravated.

Mokuba ran back to the desk and put the phone on speaker while handing Seto his coffee and said, "I'm sorry he just a little tired. Can you tell me what is it you would like to know?"

"_First I want an apology for the yelling and I... Hey…I was going to talk…!"_

"_Give me the phone!"_ another woman said, she sound a bit softer than the other and way calmer. "_Sorry about that she tired too. We just wanted to know if you guys are doing anything now to help Atem and the other yet. Have you done something yet?"_

"Yes we are. As we speak, my friends are doing a recon mission to see if what you said is true," Seto said.

"_Of course it's true, you dumb ass! We would be risking our own necks if it wasn't!"_ the first woman yelled.

"_Calm down Ashley! They are doing what they think is best. You know the Doctor at that place would have HIS men walking around. It probably was a good idea for them to get a plan done before they do something reckless and get our friends killed. So…CALM DOWN AND APOLOGIZE!"_ the second girl yelled.

"_Sorry!"_ Ashley said.

"_Anyway that's all we wanted to know. We contact you again later after you had made contact with Atem. He has some info that will help you find us,_" the second girl said.

"Why do you we need to find you? Are you guys in trouble too?" Mokuba asked.

"_We are but we will tell you more when we meet and are in safe place. We have to go."_

"Wait!" Seto said, but it was too late. The woman had hung up leaving the two guessing what was truly going on.

"Now what?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed and ran a hand thru his hair. "All we can do now is to wait for Bakura and Marik to break in and find Atem. Hopefully whatever he has to say is good and not bad," he said as he started to type again.

"What are you doing now?"

"Trying to get into contact with Duke and Rebecca and let them know what just happen. I'm also going to tell the two psychos about search and rescue mission they might have to do afterwards," he said. He type away until he got to the channel Rebecca had set up for them, "Rebecca, Duke, I need you listen up."

"_What is it?_" Rebecca asked.

"_Is everything okay?_" Duke asked.

"Yeah, but I just got a call from the woman who call yesterday. She and another woman wanted to know how things were going. Anything yet?" Seto asked.

Duke shook his head, "_Not yet, but the tracking chips Rebecca put in the ear pieces say that they are about 8 miles away from the mill. They should be there in an hour or two_."

"An hour or two!" Mokuba said.

"_Well they do have to be careful of the guards. From what Bakura said they are just as ruthless as the woman said in her memo_," Duke explained.

"Okay when they contact you let me know. You three might have to do something else on top of what you all are doing now," Seto said.

"_And what's that?_" Duke asked.

"It seems that our little friends are in danger and need to be found before who ever it is that doing this finds them first. They might actually know what's going on, so we need them alive to help," Mokuba explain.

"_Alright then! Anything else?_" asked Duke.

"Rebecca, I want to also to be to talk, to see, and to hear whatever Bakura and Marik say and do. Can you do that?" Seto asked.

"_Sure, no problem!_" she said as she started to type away. "_I'll send you the program and all you have to do is install it. Simple really!"_

"Okay then. Keep me posted."

"_RIGHT_!" and the two went back to what they were doing before.

"Do you need me to do anything, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe," he said as he thought for a moment. "You could try and see where these girls are making the calls from. It might come in handy later."

"Sure Seto. I'm on it!" he said before walking over to his laptop and started to work.

"Good," **_With the extra help we might be able to pinpoint where these women are and hopefully save the others soon,_ **Seto thought and with that he continue to work on communications with Bakura and Marik.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Downtown Domino, two women were walking down the sidewalk and into a coffee house. They ordered a latte and hot chocolate with whip cream and two chocolate chips chocolate muffins and sat down at one of the sofas in the lounge.<p>

"Do you think they can help us and the others?" the blond with blue and red strips asked to the woman with black hair that had green and purple tips.

"I don't know Crystal. I hope so. Atem has a lot of faith in them," she said taking a sip of her latte.

"Then we just are going to have to have faith in them as well, huh Ashley?" Crystal said before taking a bit into her muffin.

"Yeah." The two stay there for a little bit longer until they were finished and went back home to wait for the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marik and Bakura had just finally made it to the lumber mill and to the vent that the woman mentioned. The vent was a bit damaged but looked to be holding on tight. Bakura went into his backpack and pull out a screwdriver and started to work on the vent while Marik kept look out.<p>

Bakura had one more screw when Marik whispered, "Are you done yet?"

Bakura growled, "I have one more left. Now, be quiet!" he said in a whisper. He got the last one out and gently pulled out the grate. Marik crawled in first before Bakura followed and put the grate back, making sure that it look like it did before.

"Now which way?" Marik asked.

"I don't know," Bakura said. He started to crawl in the left one when he heard the others voices coming thru the ear piece. "What is it?"

"_Don't take the left one. The right one will get you closer to Atem and the others faster_," said Rebecca.

The two just shrugged and went down the right vent. They listen to Rebecca and follow her direction. They soon got to a small dip. "_That dip should lead to straight to Atem's cell. I hope he is okay,_" Rebecca said.

"We all do Rebecca," said Marik. "Now let's move before someone hears us."

They crawled down the small dip and found a small bared window that look into a cell. The two slowly made their way to the window and looked around. They saw the bars that made up the cell in the front with stone walls as the sides and back and something that looks like a broken down toilet and sink. There were also two bundles near the right side of the cage while someone was standing next to the sink in the shadows. All that they could make out of the figures was his crimson eyes.

"It's about time you two showed up. I thought I was never going see your ugly face again. Did ya miss me?" the figure asked. The figure walked out of the shadows, he was tall but not to tall, he had tanned skin, sharp features, crimson eyes, and tri-color hair that looked like Yugi, expect for the extra blond that went up into the black. It was Atem! The pharaoh was there starring back at the two in the vents. He did look dirty and a little thin and only wearing what looked like ripped up shorts, but still looked good and a little muscular.

"Atem!" both Bakura and Marik gasped. It was really Atem. The pharaoh was actually alive and here.

"The one and only! I can only assume that you got Ashley and Crystal's message and followed their clues and whatnot, huh?" Atem asked.

The two finally got out of their shock and Bakura spoke, "Yeah, but I can't believe we actually found you."

"Why's that?" he asked, a bit confused.

"We have been looking for you for the last seven year! Yugi's been worried sick. He misses you lot man," Marik said.

Atem look down at the ground feeling guilty for make his little one worry so much. "I'm sorry guys," he said, "I tried to get out as soon as I could, but every time I did I got busted. I'm not the master escape artist like two are. How is Yugi? Is he okay? What about the baby? Mai told me he had a girl."

"Is Mai and Odion here?" Marik asked hoping to find his lover's brother.

"Yeah their here," Atem said pointing to the two on the ground who just woke up. "Odion, Mai. Bakura and Marik are here."

The two looked up and smiled. They both look a bit worse than Atem but alive. Odion stood up and went to the small window. "It's good to see you again Marik. How is Malik?"

Marik smiled, "He's okay Odion, he and Ishizu have missed you a whole lot."

"I miss them too."

"Okay enough with the worry and whatnot, we need to get out of here," Mai said, standing behind the two males. Then she sheepishly grinned and asked, "How is Joey?"

The guys groaned. "He is fine Mai. And Atem," Bakura said, "He's okay…ish."

Atem narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean okay-ish?" he asked in a low growl.

Bakura and Marik sighed, they didn't want to upset and worry Atem, but they knew that Yugi was not doing so well. They had to tell him.

"He has not been sleeping well lately. He's been having nightmare recently and your daughter has been sick for a while, so that keeps him up mostly. But, it's mostly because you're not around and he still hasn't gotten over what happened to you. He misses you a lot Atem," Marik explained.

Atem frowned, he was hoping that Yugi was doing okay and was happy. _Guess not_, he thought. "I miss him too and our daughter. What did he name her?"

Bakura smiled a gently smile and pulled his wallet out. He pulled out a current picture of the gang that also had Mana in it and hand it over to Atem, who took it and look at the group. He saw all their happy faces and then looked at the two in the middle.

A man that looked to be in his teens and a little girl bouncing in his lap were smiling happily. It brought a smile and a tear to Atem's face. His daughter was growing up with out him and Yugi worry himself to death because of him.

"Her name is Mana," Bakura said in a gently voice that nobody knew he had. "He named her after your best friend back in ancient Egypt."

"Mana?" Atem was shocked. Why would Yugi name her after his bouncy friend? "Why Mana? Not that I'm complaining or anything, she looks like one, but I'm just curious."

Both Marik and Bakura grinned, "You'll see soon _Pharaoh_," the two said.

Atem was still confused, but let it go for now. As soon as he was back home, he would asked Yugi why. "Okay then. I'll just wait then, but we need to focus on setting all of us free."

"All of us?" Marik and Bakura asked confused.

"There are more than us three," Mai said. "We are not the only ones here."

"What? There are more?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," Odion said. "If you want proof, then take the vent shaft that is above you and look down the one that connects to that one. There should be a grate that looks down on this whole place."

Atem nodded, "There should be a ledge there as well. If you guys have a camera, then please take a few pictures or record whatever you can. We're going to need all the evidence we can get."

"I don't think Rebecca or Seto put a camera in here," Marik said as he looked through his bag, as did Bakura. Both came up with nothing. "Sorry," they both said.

"_Hey wait guys!_" Rebecca said, "_Marik, you should have another pair of goggles that has only one lens in your bag._"

Marik looked back in his bag and found said goggles. "Yeah, here it is. What do these do?" he asked.

"_Put these on and we can record and take picture for future evidence like Atem said,_" Rebecca explained.

Marik put the goggles on and climbed up the vents like Odion said and looked out of the grate. He carefully opened it and climbed down to a ledge and looked around. He was shocked at what he saw. "Bakura," he said in to his microphone.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to come up and see this." Bakura grunted and climbed up the vents and onto the ledge and was flabbergasted. There were rows upon rows of cells with at least two to four wolves and people in them. All looked terrible. Some where barely clothed, others were completely naked. Many were dirty and rough looking and the cells were just as bad as Atem's. Broken toilets and sinks and there looked to be food and water bowls but all were empty and everybody was skinny and underweight. All look to be in their late teens to early thirties.

Marik looked around to make sure everybody got a good look at this, but when he looked to the left at the back of the room left him felling sickly and close to vomiting. He tugged on Bakura's shirt and pointed in the back when Bakura looked at him and was also shock to see what was in the back. It actually made him paler and sick to his stomach.

In the back were corpses, and not just any kind of corpses. It was the corpses of dead children and adults and wolves. All humans and wolves had the look of terror and fear upon their faces while only the wolves had bit and claw marks litter their bodies. Some even had parts of flesh and appendages missing. All were just in one pile of rotting flesh and decay. The site was just sickening. How could someone do this to them? Who would be so evil to do this? (Ashley: That is so sick! What's wrong with you? / Sapphire: Just trying to paint a good image of the hell that you and Crystal along with other have suffered thru. Sorry if that was to gross for some of you. This is an M rated story after all)

Bakura actually had to look away to keep himself from losing his stomach. Marik just stood there on the ledge, speechless. When he finally snapped out of it, he shook his head and asked, "Are you guys getting this?"

"_Unfortunately yes_," Seto said, just as shock and disgusted as the rest.

"_Who would want to do that to innocent children? How can someone be so cruel to innocent people and animals?_" Rebecca asked to no one in particular.

"_A sick fuck, that's who,_" Duke said, his voice filled with hatred.

Bakura and Marik agreed and were about to look around some more when they heard a whistle and looked down to see Atem waving them to came back down. The two carefully climbed back into the vents and back down to Atem's window. They look thru and saw Atem just shaking his head. "Sad and disgusting, isn't it?" he asked the two.

"What happen to them all?" Bakura asked a little afraid of the answer.

Atem sighed and looked away, not really wanting to tell them what truly was happening here, but they need to know. With another sigh Atem looked up and ran a hand thru is hair and started to tell them what happen.

"The children and babies died of either a few things. One, they died of malnutrition. Two, were murdered by the doctors and/or their assistants. Third, were killed by their parents so they could eat. Four, died of natural causes. There are some others, but they are just too fucked up to mention. The wolves are the older people, teens to people in their early to late thirties. They all died either by the ways I mention earlier or died fight in the ring," he explained.

"What do you mean 'ring'?" Marik asked confused and disgusted with what he was hearing.

Atem was about to speak again when Odion stepped in, "The 'ring' is a giant cage that we are forced to fight in to see who is the strongest and worthy of living. In most, if not all, incidents the loser is killed and either eaten by the winner or tossed on to the pile of death."

"What happens to the winner?" Bakura asked.

Mai stepped into it this time, "The winner gets to live another day. Atem is one of those who are force to fight the most. And he wins every one of them."

Atem shook his head, "I didn't want to do it, but it is survival of the fittest in there and in here. I hate this place and those fools who run it," he said before he growled and his eyes turned a dark shade of red before he slowly narrowed them and his fist clenched tightly, turning his knuckles white and nails digging in to his palm so hard that blood slowly seeped through his fingers.

He spoke again, but this time in a deeper, darker version of his voice, "I'm going to kill that fool of a doctor and make him and the rest wish they never crossed me at all. I'll make his death a painful, but slow one. I'll cut his face first then move lower to make two inch deep and long cuts along his body before I dump tons of salt water all over him and then rub more salt over him, making scream blood murder. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA-!" he stopped laughing abruptly as his ears started to twitch.

The others looked at him scared. What in the hell happened to him? And why did he stop laughing so abruptly? The way he was talking made even Marik and Bakura shake a bit. Marik was about to ask if Atem was okay but was cut off by him when he said in a whisper, "You guys need to get out of here or move further down the vent! Someone is coming!"

"What about-?" Bakura asked before he was interrupted by Atem.

"Just go down the vent and wait until I say it is okay to come back. I'll tell you more after the guard is gone," he said in a whisper again while he and the others got back into their sleeping positions and pretended to be asleep. Bakura and Marik wasted no time and crawled back deeper into the vents and waited.

Meanwhile the guard came in and walked around while shining his flash light into the cages. He stopped at Atem's and looked in. Mai and Odion were looking like they were asleep while Atem was sitting against the wall next to the toilet. He turned his head towards the guard and said in a fake British accent while grinning, "Evenin' govern. How the misses and kids? How bout you, ya baka?"

The guard hit the bars and said, "Shut the fuck up, mutt!"

"Oooooo, touch-y aren't we? I'm just trying to have some fun. You know how boring it is in here? I'm going stir freaking crazy man!" and to prove his point he started to make crazy face and noises while pulling at his hair.

Quietly Mai and Odion laughed without being notice while Bakura and Marik were wondering if Atem had really lost it. First he wanted to be evil and torture someone to death, then he act all silly and starts to tease the guard. Both Marik and Bakura looked each and silently said to each other '_What the fuck?_'

The guard growled, "Just shut up, you fucking jackass!"

"Aww! Now you just hurt my little feeling! You mean BAKA!" he said with a fake sense of upset. He closed his eyes, put his one arm over his eyes, and hand over his heart before he pretended to cry like in an anime. "YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOU UGLY BAKA!"

The others couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. Mai even had to clutch her sides because she was laughing so hard. Even Bakura and Marik in the shadows of the vent were silently chuckling. The guard huffed and picked up his walk-y talk-y and said, "It's just experiment 13 again. He and his roommates are being dicks again."

Atem shrugged, "The only dick here is you for disturbing our beauty sleep. How am I supposed to be in my top physical peak if I can't get any sleep with you boneheads walking around and shining lights in my face?" Atem asked while he laid back with his arms crossed behind his head. "That's just plain rude! There are other as well that are trying to sleep as well, but I guess that water you make us drink really knocks them out. Oh well! Night-y night, jackass!" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Whatever!" the guard huffed and stomped out of the room. As soon as the guard was gone and the others stopped laughing Bakura and Marik crawled back in to sight.

"You've gone completely bonkers mate! I didn't think you have in ya," said Marik with an insane grin.

Atem grinned as well, "Way thank you Marik. I try," he said before he got serious. "We need to get down to more serious matters though."

"So what is the plan?" Bakura asked.

"You need to find our friends Ashley and Crystal after this. They will tell you the rest of the plan," Atem explained.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Marik asked.

"Because we don't want them to find out and kill us all," Odion explained.

Atem stood back up and faced the wall. "You guys have to find them before the evil doctor does. He sees them as traitors now because they left. And when you leave and are seen as a traitor, its death," he said before kneeling down and started to feel the wall he was sitting near before. "Now where is that…AH! Here we go," he said before pulling out a stone brick from the wall.

The stone brick look like the other bricks that surround it, but this one was different. It was actually hollow inside, a great place to hide stuff that the nosey guards would never find. Atem tuned the fake brick around and open the secret compartment and pulled out a red and black flash drive.

He put the stone brick back into the wall and walked over to Bakura and Marik. "Here, take this back to Seto or whoever and find the girls," he said before handing over the drive.

Bakura took the drive and asked, "What on this?"

"This flash drive should have all the info on where Ashley and Crystal are," Mai explained from where she was still sitting.

"Please, find the girls. They are the only hope we have in stopping this whole thing," Odion pleaded.

"What so special about these women?" Marik asked.

"The women used to be the assistants to the head doctor. He was the one who changed me. Both were sick and tired of this, so they made a run for it, but not before we made a plan to get us out. They know the in's and out's of this place, that how you guys managed to find us," Atem explained.

"So they are the ones who sent the blueprints to Seto," Bakura said as more of a statement than question.

"Yes they are. Finish up with the recon and go back to Seto and the others and find the two girls," Atem said before sitting himself under the vent. "You might want to go now before more guards show up."

"Okay," Bakura said as he put the flash drive into his bag. "But is there anything else we need to know from you before we go to the computer room?"

The group in the cage thought for a moment before Mai said, "Just make sure out loved ones know that we love them and we be home soon, okay?"

"We will, don't worry," Bakura said before he and Marik turned around.

"Hey wait!"

Marik and Bakura turned around to see Atem standing up again and leaning into the window. He was holding out the picture of the gang. "You forgot about this."

Bakura shook his head and said, "Keep it," before he turned back around. "She is really beautiful, Atem. You're lucky." And with that both Bakura and Marik crawled back through the vents.

Atem pulled his arm back through the bars and looked back at the picture. He smiled but it was more a force one than a real happy one. He really hated himself right now. His daughter was growing up without him and Yugi was going thru a depression and he couldn't do anything to help his family.

He sighed and slide back down to the ground, still looking at the photo in his hand. "Don't worry, Hun."

He looked up to see Mai and Odion moving towards him. "You'll be back to them real soon," she said as she sat next to him and put her arms around him. Odion sat on his opposite side and put his arms around him as well. "She is right. As soon as those two and the others find Ashley and Crystal, we'll be free in no time. I know it," he said.

Atem smiled a real smile, glad that he was not in this alone. "Thank you," he said as he curled up with them and they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik were crawling through the vents once again. They just came back after taking more pictures of the cages that were on the opposite side of the building. It was there that they saw the same awful conditions, but ran into three people they never expected to find.<p>

_Flashback_

"Where are you going?" Marik asked.

"I hear more barking this way. It sounds like they have more than just those in that part of the building," Bakura explained as he went down a vent that dipped down like the one they just crawled through.

Marik nodded and follow Bakura.

They were half way down when Seto called and asked, "_Why are you heading down that way?_"

"I heard more voices coming this way. Rebecca, do the blueprints mention another cell block in this dump?" Bakura asked.

"_Let me check,_" she said as she looked at the blueprints. "_Hmmm. There is actually. It supposes to look the same as Atem's but on the opposite side. There is cell with a window at the end of the vent like Atem's. There are the letters R, A, and V over that cell, but I can't tell you who it is. Sorry guys._"

"Are there other words over the plans?" Marik asked.

"_No. The only other words are the ones that mention the computer room and the first letter of the other names: A, M, O. Atem, Mai, and Odion,"_ Rebecca explained.

"_Did Atem forget to mention something?_" Duke asked.

"It's possible. He didn't want us staying to long. Guess he was worried the guards might find us," Bakura said.

"Do you think it someone they know before this?" Marik asked.

"It's possible. Guys did you all know anybody that names started with an R, A, or a V?" Bakura asked.

"_I'm not sure,_" Rebecca said.

"_Maybe, but I can't think it. I know we did,_" Duke said.

Back at Kaiba Corp…

"Wait a minute! R, A, V? Mokuba?" Seto looked towards his brother who looked back at him.

"Yes brother?" he answered.

"Can you pull up the international missing persons report up on the big screen?"

"Sure. Why?" he asked as he start typing and the page popped up.

"I have a hunch at who it might be, but I want to make sure," Seto said as he got up and started to type in three names. As soon as he did, three pages popped up, making him and Mokuba gasped. "I can't believe it."

"_What? What is it?_" Bakura and Duke asked.

"It turns out that our friends from the whole Dartz and the seal of Orichalcos have gone missing as well," Seto explained to the others getting a '_WHAT?_' from Rebecca and Duke.

Bakura and Marik were just confused. "_What? What are you talking about?_" Marik asked.

"You guys were not there when it happened. We'll explain it later, but the people we are talking about are named Raphael, Alistair, and Valon. They became the groups friends after it," Mokuba explained.

"_Does it mention how they were kidnapped?_" Rebecca asked.

"Same way Atem and the others were. Witnesses claim they saw a white van with men in black come up behind them before they knock them out and drive away with them in the van. They all have been missing for three years now," Seto said.

"It's possible that those letters mean that those three are also there as well," Mokuba said.

"_Then why didn't Atem mention them?_" Marik asked.

"_Guess he didn't think we go and see them,_" Bakura said.

"Well whatever the case is go and check them out. See if they and that cell block are just as bad as or worse than Atem's," Seto ordered.

Back at the mill…

"Roger!" both said before walking further down the vent and to the window. They stopped at the window and looked in and sure enough three men that were barely covered and dirty looking were sitting down on the ground. One was a muscled up blond with side bangs that look like tusk, one had spiky brown hair and was slightly muscular, and the last was a red head that was also slightly muscular.

Marik moved closer to the window and asked, "Do they look like them?"

"_Yeah that's them,_" Seto said.

"_I hope they are okay,_" Duke said

Valon looked up at the window and saw the two staring at them, "It not nice to stare boys," he said in his Australian accent, making the others look as well.

"Looks like Atem's boys finally showed up," Alistair said.

"Well sorry. We didn't know you were here. Atem forgot to mention that you all were here," Bakura said.

Valon humped, "Well some guy he is! I thought we were all friends here."

"That's enough Valon. He probably had the guards come in to 'quiet him down' again," said Raphael with air quotes.

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked

"He's kind-of…oh, what's the word…uh…different?" Alistair said.

"He's gone bonkers if you ask me," Valon said as he leaned back on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"We know you just saw him. Did he start to act funny to you?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah he did. It was weird, one moment he is fine like he was before this shit, then he gone evil and plotting torture, and then when the guard comes in, he acts silly and makes fun of him. What the hell is wrong with him?" Bakura asked looking at Raphael who just sighs.

"I don't know what truly is wrong with him, but I can tell you he needs to get out of this place and soon," Raphael said.

"The longer he stays here, the more likely he will snap and fall into _His_ hands," Alistair said with venom.

"Who is _Him_?" Marik asked.

The three shook their heads, "That's the thing, mate. We don't know who he is." Valon explained.

"All we do know is that he is planning something evil and is trying to take over the world," Alistair continued to explain.

"Ashley and Crystal are the only ones who know more about this then the rest of us. Not even Atem knows what is going on and he was real close to them. You must find them and get Atem out of here first. For some reason he is really important to this guy." Raphael explained.

"Do you know why or how?" Marik asked only to get heads shaking side to side as an answer.

"Sorry, but we don't. Only Ashley and Crystal do," Raphael said.

Bakura sighed, _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought before he said, "Alright, we will find this Ashley and Crystal and get Atem, you all, and the others out soon. I promise."

"That's all we ask for mate," Valon said before closing his eyes.

"Good luck you two," said Alistair before he too closed his eyes. Soon both were fast asleep.

Raphael looked at the two in the vent one last time before saying, "Be careful. This place is full of danger and make sure you are not followed. These men are not afraid or worried to kill."

Bakura smirked, "Don't worry, we can handle ourselves. We are just going to take some pictures of in here and then move on to the computer room afterwards. You all just try and stay alive," he said before nudging Marik to go up into the vent above them.

Raphael nodded, "Right," he said before he to closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

_End of Flashback_

Bakura and Marik stayed in the room for a couple of minute taking pictures of the room see the same things as they saw in the other room. Now they were slowly making there way to the computer room.

"_Okay guys, you need to make a left and stop at the grate. That grate should look down into computer room,_" Rebecca explained.

Bakura and Marik did just that came upon the mention grate and looked down. Sure enough it was a computer room; it had a huge screen and many different stations and whatnot. (A/N: Think back to the fourth season of YGO to where Yami and Kaiba had to sneak in to Kaiba Corp to use the computers to find out who Dartz was. It sort of like that but more creepy.) Unfortunately for the two there were three people dressed in lab coats typing away.

"What are we going to do about them?" Marik asked in a whisper.

Bakura thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Shadows come!" he said in whisper. Soon small figures of shadow monster appeared across them. "Will just use the shadows to knock them out and keep a look out for more. Go now, do as your master commands of you!" and soon the shadows slowly crawled out of the vent and towards their victims, knocking them out and then crawling out into the hall to keep watch.

Bakura and Marik open the grate, climb down a rope they brought, and casually walked towards the main computer. Bakura reached into his bag and pulled out the laptop. "Okay Rebecca, what do I need to do?" he asked as he turned on the devise.

While Rebecca explained to Bakura what to do Marik checked each guy to make sure they were completely knock out. "Well these guys won't be up for a good while. Is there anything you need me to do, Priest?" Marik asked.

"_Just make sure no one catches you two._"

"Whatever. Have you found out where those girls are making the calls from yet?" Marik asked, getting bored of doing nothing and carefully open the door a bit to look out.

Kaiba Corp…

"Mokuba, did you find anything yet?" Seto asked.

"Hold on. I almost…YES! I got it," he said. "They been making all their calls at the payphone near the bakery that Atem and Yugi like to go to. They faxed the blueprints at a building that you can make copies and whatnot. That's all I got," Mokuba explained. "Sorry."

"Hey it's okay. Thanks to you, we are just a step closer to finding this Ashley and Crystal. Good job Mokie," Seto said with a small smile. Mokuba smiled back before turning his attention to something else. "You did hear that right?" he asked Marik.

Lumber Mill…

"Yeah, I heard. Bakura? How much longer?" he asked.

"It will take about three more minutes to finish. Rebecca are you getting this?"

"_Yeah, but the documents are all in either coded or in hieroglyphics or something. It is going to be awhile before we can read all of this and find out what is going on,_" she explain.

"Alright, Duke is everything okay were you are at?"

"_Yeah so far so good, but I did kind of leave,_" he said.

"What? Why?"

"_Because I heard more shots coming near me so I careful drove away to keep me hidden. I didn't want to die. I'm now on the west side of this place. It is a little farther than the other way, but it means I won't get shot at or spotted,_" Duke explained.

"Fine! But you and the kid better help us find our way back to you when we get out of here," Bakura demanded.

"_Fine._"

"_I'm not a kid!_" Rebecca yelled causing a screeching noise in the ear pieces. Both Marik and Bakura had to pull them out.

"Ah! What are you trying to do? Make us deaf?" Bakura yell into the microphone. He only to got a 'shush' from Marik. "Don't shush me!"

"I'll shush you when I want to. You need to be quiet or we will get caught and be killed or worse. Is that what you want?" Marik asked as he looked through the door.

"No but she started it."

"Whatever, I don't care just get that information. We don't have a lot of time before these assholes wake up or if someone decides to come in."

"Well for your knowledge, my shadows have not seen or heard anyone yet, but you are right about the sleeping beauties," he said as he looked back at the laptop. He smirked as he saw the words 'Download completed' on the screen. "Well looks like we got what we wanted. Now, how to unplug this thing?" he said as trying to unplug the usb cord.

"_Wait! You need to something first before you unplug the usb cord_," Rebecca said.

"What now? Uh, this is giving me a headache. Marik make sure the flash drive thing is safe in my bag and that we got everything," Bakura said as he tried to listen in to what Rebecca was telling him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he looked into Bakura's backpack. He pulled out the flash drive and said, "It's here."

"Good. Wait, what? I have to click what?" Bakura said getting frustrated with the technology. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

Marik chuckled, "That's the way the world goes, baby," he said getting a growl out of Bakura. "Everything is here. Can we go now?" he asked as he handed Bakura his bag.

Bakura finally unplugged the cord and closed the laptop, "Yeah, we're done. Is there anything else we need to see before we go?" he asked into the microphone while he put the laptop safe into his bag.

"_Nope._"

"_No!_"

"_Just get your asses out of there before you get caught._"

"Alright, alright ready. We're leaving. Come on Marik," Bakura said as he climbed up the rope.

"Right behind ya," he said as he also climbed the rope. "Don't forget to call your shadows back."

"I know that. What are you, my mother?" he asked as he summoned his shadows back to the Shadow Realm.

"If I was you be a whole lot worse than you already are," Marik said with an evil grin.

Bakura shook. "I don't want to be Malik right now. Thank Ra you haven't had any kids yet."

"Well we could have, but Malik wants Odion there. I don't want to see Malik sad anymore," Marik said with a frown.

Bakura sighed, "Don't worry, Marik. Odion and Malik will soon be back together. Okay?"

Marik nodded and the two continued to climb through the maze of ventilation to a vent that leads to the west side of the mill.

The two made their way out to the woods without being caught and found where Duke was waiting. They got into the car and Duke floored it and head straight to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: I hope you enjoy that.<p>

Ashley: Not after that part about the pile of death.

Sapphire: Sorry about that. It was going to be worse, but I don't feel like be kicked off, because some parent complain about their child read such a story or whatnot. Be a parent and monitor what you kids read and make them stop reading it. YOU have the control to stop them.

Ashley: You done yet?

Sapphire: Yeah I am. Please review! Until next time, BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire: Here~ Chapter 4!

Ashley: I like this chapter!

Crystal: Ditto!

Sapphire: You two only like it because of what happens between Mana and Tea!

Ashley/Crystal: Yes we do!

Sapphire: (sighs) What am I going to do with you two? Disclaimer please!

Yugi: I'll do it! Sapphire doesn't own anything, but the plot! Lawyers beware or my Yami will get you!

Ashley: when he gets back.

Yugi: (sniffles) I want my Yami back.

Sapphire: (hugs Yugi) Don't sweetie. He'll be back, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Search<p>

* * *

><p>The boys finally made it to Kaiba Corp and were heading up to Seto's office. "Where do you think these ladies could be?" Marik asked.<p>

Bakura shrugged, "Beats me. They might live near the bakery where they made the calls or live farther away than that. We just need to look at the chip/drive thingy and go to them. Easy."

"Let's hope so. I want to go to bed soon. I'm beat," Duke said, both Marik and Bakura agreeing tiredly. They finally made it to the top floor and entered Seto office.

"It's about time you all showed up," Seto said from behind his desk, still typing away at his computer.

"Please tell me you're not doing company stuff, are you? Workaholic," Bakura said shaking his head.

"No. I was trying to decode some of this stuff you guys found. Rebecca is…was here," Seto said also shaking his head.

The others looked around before Duke asked, "Where are Rebecca and Mokuba, anyway?"

Seto sighed and shook his head, "The two decided to go over to Yugi's and spend the rest of the night there."

"Oh!" was all the three said. They soon took a seat and Bakura pulled out the laptop and the flash drive out of his bag and handed them over to Seto. He put the laptop to the side and plugged the flash drive into his computer. He was about to open the files when his phone went off.

"This better be important to call me at two in the morning," he answered slightly pissed off.

"_Sorry for the inconvenience, but you must find us soon so we can explain to you what is happening,_" said the second female voice from earlier.

Seto took the phone away and put it on speaker phone. "And how are we suppose to find you?" he asked. The other gathered closer and listened.

"_Did you get the drive from Atem?_" the first woman, Ashley, asked.

"Yeah, we got it right here and plugged up into the computer. Now what?" Seto asked.

"_Well I be! They actually survived the mill, Crystal. And here I thought they were going to get killed. Shoot!_" Ashley said with fake surprise and sarcasm.

"We could do without the sarcasm there, bitch," Marik said.

"_What did you call me!_" Ashley yelled. "_You mother-. Hey!"_

"_That's enough Ashley! You were out of line with that one._"

"_So?_"

"_Apologize!_"

"_NO!_"

"_Do you want to ruin the only chance Atem has for escape?_" Crystal asked.

"_No,_" Ashley said softly.

"_Then apologize!_"

Ashley mumbled before she said, "_Sorry._"

"_Okay, back to the drive and our rescue. Open the folders and read the clues, they will lead you to us,_" Crystal said.

"_We're playing a game here of hid and seek. We hid and you look for us by follow the clues. It's really simple really,_" Ashley explain.

"Game?!"

"_Yeah, sorry guys. Atem thought this way would be better. All the clues are in riddles and only his friends would know the answers,_" Crystal explained.

Ashley laughed, "_All the clues will lead you to where we are staying at. Have fun and good luck!_" she said before hanging up, leaving all the men confused and slightly fluster.

Bakura face palmed his forehead and said, "Leave it to Pharaoh to turn this into a game!"

Marik and Duke sighed while Seto shook his head. This was definitely going to be a long night. "Alright what is the first clue?" Duke asked.

Seto open the file and said, "It reads, '_**Me and Aibou love to go here when we need something sweet to eat. It should be easy to find this place, especially if Kaiba was looking for it to see where the calls were made.**_' That's it."

The guys thought for a minute before Marik said, "Where did you say they made their calls at?"

Seto smirked, "Near Beth's Dream Delights Bakery. Of course he would make that one the first clue."

"Why's that?" asked a confused Bakura and Marik.

Duke snapped his fingers, "That's were he was kidnapped. Outside the bakery," he said finally realizing why. Bakura and Marik 'oh'-ed and looked to Seto.

"Should we go there now?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, seeing as that was the only clue we could access," Seto said.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

Seto turned his computer around and tried to click on the next clue but it would not open. It would just ask for a password. "As you can see we can't until we get a password for it."

"Where are we supposes to get the password from?" Marik asked.

"What that? Is that a video right there? Click on it," Duke said.

Seto clicked on the little video icon and a window open to show Atem stand in a creepy room.

"**Is it on?**"

"**Yes it's on! Just say what you need to say.**"

Atem frown, "**Okay, okay. Calm down Ashley.**"

"**Whatever!**"

Atem looked back the camera and smiled. "**Hey guys. Probably wondering why we are doing this, huh? (sigh) Look I be blunt, once Ashley and Crystal leave this dump they will be targets to this grand master we have to bow down to. He will try to either kill them or make them work for him again.**"

"**Fucking Bastard!**"

"**Came down, Ashley! Continue Atem.**"

Atem shook his head, "**I need you all to find them and keep them safe until me and the others are out. We are working on clues for you to follow and you know how much I love games, so we're making this one like a hid and seek mixed with a scavenger hunt and riddles and such. Only you and My Aibou would know the answer to the riddles. This way Ashley and Crystal are safe and the bad guys won't find them.**"

"**They better or we're all fucked!**"

"**I know that Ashley. Some of the clues will need a password to work and for this to work you must have pay close attention to what we, that's me and/or my Hikari, did at that place. I'm sorry we have to do this but I saw no other choice. Please help me. If you don't do it for me, then do it for Malik, Joey, Odion, Mai, and my Aibou, Yugi. Please. I'll see you soon,**" he pleaded before the video ended.

"Guess we have to go the bakery and see if we can't find the password," Duke said as he got up and walked straight to the door.

"Pretty boy is right. Let's go Marik."

"Right behind ya, Kitty."

"I'm not a Kitty!"

"Meow!"

"Not a Kitty!"

"Meow!"

"Not a Kitty!"

"Meow!"

"How many times must I tell you? I'm not a Kitty!" Bakura yelled as he and Marik walked out of the office. (A/N: hahaha! Love leather shoes! You must watch leather shoes! I do not own the song 'Leather shoes'.)

"Hey, are you coming?" Duke asked patiently at the door.

Seto pulled the drive out and closed his laptop, putting it in his brief case and the drive into his front coat pocket and walked towards the door. "Yeah, I'm coming. But I'm not seating in the back with one of those two crazies."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Duke said as he closed the door and followed the other out of the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Yugi's house, the gang had just finished watching a movie. Mana was already in bed and Mokuba and Rebecca had stopped by to finish the rest of the night with them.<p>

"Thanks Yugi for letting us join you guys," Rebecca said as she squeezed Yugi in a big hug.

"No…problem…Rebecca," Yugi said as he trying to pry off the girl. "Rebecca…your crushing…me."

Mokuba ran over and pulled his girlfriend off and said, "Sorry about that and thanks again."

Yugi breathed again before saying, "Like I said it's no problem. With Grandpa gone, it's nice to have some people around."

Joey looked up from his game of duel monsters with Malik and said, "Where is Gramps anyway?"

"He said a friend came into town and wanted to spend some time out of Domino. He should be back for my birthday on Saturday. But until then we have the place to ourselves," Yugi explain before flopping on to the couch with Tea.

"Well, I hope he has some fun," Tea said as she slid closer to Yugi.

Joey noticed this. _**That bitch better not try anything tonight or there is going to be hell to pay for. She needs to realize that his heart already belong to someone else, **_he thought as he completely ignore Malik when he called his name three times.

Malik had enough and licked his finger and put it in Joey's ear. "Ah! Ewe! Why did ya do that?!" Joey yelled.

Malik sat back down and wiped his finger off his pants. "Because, I called your name three times and you didn't hear me," he said as he picked up his cards. "It's your turn. And I just destroyed two of your Scapegoats."

"What?!" Joey said as he looked down and sure enough two of his Scapegoats were gone. "Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention. She at it again," he said in a whisper as he silently pointed to Tea.

Malik looked and nodded. He hated how Tea was trying to make Yugi forget about Atem and make him fall in love with her. _**That bitch need to let things go and move on. Yugi will never be hers.**_ They return back to their game and tried to enjoy themselves.

They along with Ryou, Tristan, and Mana begged Yugi to not invite her, but being the good friend he was he did. And all night long, Mana did a lot to keep Tea away from her mom; from sitting in between the two to pulling Yugi away from Tea, she and along with everyone there tried to stop Tea. But unfortunately for Mana, sleep became an issue and Yugi forced her to bed.

They all failed to see a pair a crimson eyes looking at the two on the couch. Mana had woke up because her throat felt itchy and dry and wanted to get a drink of water. When she came down the stairs she saw Tea move closer to Yugi and she was mad. _**Great, she at it again. Can she take a break or better yet stop it. My mom loves my dad and would never leave him for her. Bitch!**_

She came down the last of the step and walked over to the couch and put on a friendly face, "Hi mom. Hi, witch, I mean, Tea."

Yugi stood up and put his hands on his hips and said, "Mana, why are you out of bed. It's almost three in the morning. You should be asleep."

"Your mother is right," Tea said with a big fake ass smile, "All _good_ girls are asleep at this time."

Mana narrowed her eyes and put a hand to her throat and said, "I was asleep but my throat kept itching. I just want some water. Can I have some water, Mommy?"

She gave Yugi the puppy eyes and he sighed, "Okay, you can have one glass of water and some of your medicine."

Mana smiled, "Thank you Mommy!" and sat on the couch as Yugi went into the kitchen. She looked over at Tea and said, "If all _good_ girls are asleep at this time, then why not you? Oh, that's right your not. You're a bitch trying to steal my mom from my dad, right?"

Everybody in the room gasped, well Tea, Ryou, and Rebecca did while Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, and Malik laughed.

"What did you call me?!" Tea yelled standing in front of the little girl, trying to be all scary. But Mana didn't back down.

"You heard me. I called you a Bitch! Stay away from my mom!" she yelled.

"I can be near your mom all I want. You can't tell me what to do!" Tea yelled back.

"If my dad were here he so kick your ass out of here or better yet to the shadow realm!" Everyone gasped again. How did she know about the shadow realm? Yugi didn't tell her anything about the shadow realm.

"Well he's not and I hope he never does! Yugi's mine, you little bastard!"

"No he's not, you ugly baka bitch!" Mana yelled and jumped at Tea, knocking them back onto the floor. They wrestled; Mana managed to punch Tea in the jaw before Tea pined her to the ground and slapped her twice.

"MANA! TEA!"

The two looked up and saw a very irate Yugi standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The other were quiet and stood still. You did not want to make Yugi mad or else. The two on the floor got up and pointed at each other.

"SHE STARTED IT!" they both yelled then glared at each other.

"I don't care who started it! I want it finished!" he yelled back.

Joey decided to be brave and stood up for Mana. "Yug, Mana's right. Tea started it with that good girl speech."

Yugi looked at Joey and then back at Mana who was starting to cry. Yugi sighed, "Mana, take your cup and medicine up to your room and wait for me there. I'll be up in a minute. I want to talk to Tea first."

"But Mom-!" she started but was cut off by Yugi.

"Now!" he said as he pointed to the stairs.

Mana nodded and glared at Tea before she mumbled something like bitch and ran up the stairs with her cup and slammed her bed room door.

Yugi sighed again and looked at Tea. "Tea, can I see you down stairs in the game shop. We need to talk," he said he voice was full of venom.

Tea gulped. She knew how protective Yugi was of his daughter and she also knew that he was against any kind of violence, and that including hitting a child. They went down stairs for their talk.

* * *

><p>When Yugi and Tea left Joey walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth. He went to the sink where he wet the cloth with cold water. He walked back out and was about to go upstairs when Tristan asked, "What are you doing, Joey?"<p>

Joey turned around and said, "I'm going to take this to Mana. She's going to have a big bruise thanks to that bitch. I also want to see if she is okay. You know me, I'm a big softy when it comes to Mana." The others nodded and Joey went upstairs.

He got to Mana's door and knocked. "Hey Itty Bitty, it's me Uncle Joey," he said as he knocked again. "Can I come in? I got something for your cheek." He put his ear to the door and heard crying. When he opened the door to check, the sight broke his heart. Mana was sitting on her bed with both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl chibi stuff toys in her arms crying her eyes out.

He walked toward her bed and gently sat down and put a gentle hand on top of her head. Mana looked up, her eyes were puff and red and her cheeks were red as well. Joey started to gently rub her head and asked, "What's wrong, Itty Bitty?"

She sniffled and moved so she could be sitting in Joey's lap and put her arms around Joey as she cried again. "I want my Daddy, Joey. I want him home. I miss him."

Joey sniffled a bit too and pulled Mana into a big hug, "I know sweetie. Everybody does. He'll be home soon, I know it," he said as he gently rocked them back and forth.

* * *

><p>Yugi turned on the lights. Tea tried to pretend she did nothing, but one look at Yugi told her that she better drop the act, which she did.<p>

"Yugi look I-," she started, but was cut off when a hand was raised.

"Tea, I don't want to hear it. I know what you been doing for a while and I want it to stop."

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to play dumb.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Tea, do you think I'm stupid or something. I know you been trying to flirt with me ever since Yami went missing. And you have hated my child ever since she was born."

"Yugi, I have not been flirting with you and I love your daughter like she was my own."

Yugi glared at her, he was sick of her lies, he was sick of her. "Cut the crap Tea! I not stupid! I just saw you hit my daughter! Twice!"

"But Yugi, she attacked me first! She hit me in my jaw!" she said pointing to her jaw, where a nice black bruise was forming. "You can ask the others. They saw her!"

"And I saw it too! I also heard what you two said as well!"

Tea paled, "You did?"

Yugi nodded, "Every single word of it."

"Yugi I can explain."

"No Tea! I don't want to hear it," he said, his fists were shaking, but kept in control. "I thought you were my friend Tea! I thought you care about me and Yami and our family. I guess I was wrong. You don't care."

"I do too care. You're better off with out him! He messed you up, Yugi. He got you pregnant and turned you gay. You were supposed to be with me, not him! What you're doing isn't right! It's wrong!"

That made Yugi furious. "And what's wrong about my love?! What's wrong about being in love with another man?! What's wrong with a man getting pregnant by another man?! WELL?!"

Tea took a step back; he wasn't supposed to yell at her. He was supposed to support her and leave that man. "I…well...uh."

"You don't have any reason for why this wrong, do you?" he said and she was about to answer when he cut her off again. "You are just in denial. You can't accept that I'm happy with Atem and not you. You hate the fact that I'm in love with someone else and not you. You hated my daughter because of who her father is. I mean you tried to get me to send her away so you could get closer to me. Well guess what Tea, I'm not leaving Atem or giving up my daughter. Nothing you can say or do will change it. I love my family and I'm not giving that up."

"Yugi please! You're making a big mistake!" Tea tried to reach out for Yugi's hand but he pulled it away. "Yugi!"

"I'm making a mistake! I'm choose to be with someone who actually loves me and wants the best for me and my child and I'm making a BIG mistake! A BIG mistake would be date a fucking whore like you Tea!"

"What are you saying? I'm not a whore!"

"Please Tea! I remember how you were back in high school! You were always dating some guy and you broke up with that same guy after he slept with you. You are no different from some whore walking the streets."

"I'm not a whore! And you are just a fucking loser. Get over Atem and move on! He probably dead and I hope he is!"

_SLAP!_

Tea fell to the floor holding her cheek the one Mana hit earlier. She looked back at Yugi shocked that he actually slapped her. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT!" Yugi yelled, tears flowing down his checks.

"Yugi I-." Tea tried to say something but was cut off once again.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, TEA! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

Tea slowly got up and walked past Yugi, who didn't look at her at all, and went to get her stuff. As she got her stuff she looked at the others, except Joey, who just glared at her.

She finished getting her things and was walking down the stairs leading to the game shop when she saw Yugi standing by the door with a glare that could kill. "Yugi?"

"Get out and don't come back," he said voice filled with pure hatred. "I _never_ want to see you around again."

"Fine! But I still think you're making a BIG mistake," she said as she walked out with Yugi slamming the door behind her.

He breathed for a few minutes, trying to regain his calm. How dare she say that about his Yami? _**She's gone Yugi. She won't hurt you or your family again**__,_ he thought as he finally got his composer back, locked the door, turned off the lights, and walked back upstairs to see everyone there but Joey.

"Where's Joey?" he asked.

"He went to take Mana a wet wash cloth for her cheek. Tea really got her good," Tristan explain.

"Sorry about that you guys. I really should have dealt with this earlier."

"It's okay Yugi. It was kind of cool watching her tackle Tea like that. You might want to put her in some sport. May I suggest American football," Malik said with a smirk.

"Yeah or something to put that anger into good use. But did you see Tea's face when Mana jumped at her. It was priceless," Mokuba said. At that everybody but Yugi laughed.

"I managed to get the whole thing with my phone!" Rebecca yelled with glee and played back the fight to anyone who wanted to see it again. Yugi sighed and watch the fight, but asked for it to be played back and stop at the part where Mana what about to jump when he notice something.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Look right there! On her forehead! Is that what I think it is?" he said pointing to Mana's forehead.

"That looks like the eye thing Atem has when he is sending someone to the shadow realm," Ryou replied.

"She is definitely her father's child," Yugi sighed for hundredth time tonight. "Well I better talk to her now and see if she is okay."

* * *

><p>Crystal and Ashley: (does the Joey and Tristan victory dance) She just kicked a little can-can. Show who's she is the man-man. Go Mana! Yea! Can-can!<p>

Sapphire: (shakes her head) Alright that enough I know you two and many others are happy that Mana did that, but we do have a story to finish and some people are out looking for you.

Crystal: (pouts with Ashley) Alright, alright!

Ashley: Never let us have any fun!

Sapphire: Back to the story!

* * *

><p>Yugi walked upstairs and into Mana's room where Joey was holding her in his arm and pressing a cold wash cloth to her cheeks. "There, there. It's okay Itty Bitty. Things will get better, I know it."<p>

She looked up at him and sniffled, "But Joey, what if Mom believe her instead of me and leave dad for her. I don't think I could handle that."

"Well it a good thing I don't believe her then, huh?" Yugi asked from the door, leaning against it with arms crossed over his chest. "I rather believe in my true friends and my little Angel, instead of a harlot."

"Hey Yug, I just thought Itty Bitty could use something for her cheeks. There starting to bruise a bit," Joey explained pointing to the slightly swollen and red cheeks.

Yugi walked over to them with a smile, "Thanks Joey. Are you okay, Angel?" he asked as he bended down to Mana's level.

Mana nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. My cheeks hurt, but I'll be okay. I'm sorry about that Mommy. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. If Tea is still here, I'll go and apologize to her."

Yugi waved off her attempt to apologize and said, "You don't have to, but I'll let you know she not here anymore. We ended our friendship. She is not going to come here anymore."

Both Mana and Joey were shocked. Yugi never let go of friends. They heard the yelling, but couldn't make out what it was though. "Seriously?" they asked.

"Yeah, so don't worry or bother. But Mana, I don't want to see you fighting anymore, do you understand?" Yugi asked.

Mana nodded and Yugi smiled, "Good girl," he said as he pulled her into a quick hug with Joey. "Now, it time for bed. Did you take your medicine?"

Mana sighed, "Yes sir. Joey made sure I did. And it's still taste nasty," she said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Both Yugi and Joey laughed, she was such a cutie. Joey got off the bed and kissed Mana's forehead and said, "Good night Itty Bitty."

"Good night, Uncle Joey."

Yugi pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead as well, "Good night, my angel." He kissed her again walked over to the door.

Mana yawned before saying, "Good night, Mommy. I love you."

Yugi smiled and turn off the lights, leaving only the night light on. "I love you too sweet heart."

He closed the door as soon as Mana was fast asleep and pulled Joey into his room, "We need to talk."

"About what Yug?" he asked, allowing the smaller of the two to pull him away.

Once they were in Yugi's room, he locked the door and pulled out Rebecca's phone and played back the fight, but stopped at the jump scene. "Look what is on her forehead," he said, pointing to Mana's forehead.

Joey gasped, "That the eye thing Yami has."

"Yeah. Do you think it means that the puzzle has to be passed on to Mana?"

Joey thought before scratching his head, "I don't know Yug. It could just mean she has just as bad anger problem like her dad. Or she is gaining the same powers her dad has. Or something like that."

Yugi shook his head, he didn't want to ask this, but he just needed to know. "You don't think it means Yami is dead, do you?" he asked trying to keep the tears from falling once again.

Joey pulled Yugi into his arms and hugged him. "I don't think so. I believe he is still out there alive and waiting for a chance to escape. He'll be home or that jerk of a finance of mine will never hear the end of it."

Yugi sighed and hugged Joey back, he was glad to have a real friend like him and not someone fake one like Tea anymore. "Thanks Joey you're a great friend."

Joey smiled, "You're a great friend too, Yugi." He pulled out of the hug and patted Yugi on the head, "Now come on Itty Bitty! Let's go have some fun!"

Yugi giggled and fixed his hair and said, "Right behind you!" and the two headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Seto and the others had just arrived at the bakery that was mention in the clue and they looked around for the password.<p>

"Where in the hell could that password be?" Marik asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but Atem said it was something he, Yugi, or both did at the place. But what did they do here?" Duke asked.

'**Ding, ding, ding.'**

They stopped when they heard someone phone go off and all looked at Kaiba. Seto pulled out his phone and watched the video Rebecca had sent them. He smirked, "You guys might want to see this."

The walked over to Seto and watch the fight between Mana and Tea. The minute it was over all four were laughing. Bakura and Marik were laughing so hard that they had to lean against each other to keep from falling.

"Is that really Mana tackling Tea and punching her?" Duke asked in disbelief after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, it was. That was a nice left hook," Marik said impressed.

"Her father will be so proud. I know I am," Bakura said gaining weird and confused expressions. "What? Can I be happy for the little one?"

"Okay, I guess I can assume you, Marik, or both taught her how to fight, right?" Seto asked only to get two identical chestier grins from the two. "I take that as a yes."

"We just thought that it was our responsibility to her, her mother, and her father, since he not here, to show the girl a few moves and how to channel her inner anger," Marik explained.

"I don't think Atem really want his daughter learn how to channel her inner anger with you two," Duke said.

"Well whatever, she can stand up for herself. Can we get back to find the where these girls are?" Bakura asked.

"Well does anyone know what Atem and Yugi did at the bakery?" Duke asked.

"Eat pastries and baked goods?" Marik said.

"Yeah but what kind?" Seto asked. The group thought, but came up with nothing.

"I don't remember. Any of you remember?" Marik asked.

"No!"

"Nope!"

"Why the hell should I know?"

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Marik asked.

"Well, we could always play children's card game," Bakura said.

Then a random guy in a white and blue suit drives by in on weird motorcycle and screams, "On motorcycles!" and drives away.

"What was that about?" Duke asked, but the other shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders and started to think again.

"Maybe we should call Yugi and see if he knows?" Bakura said.

"We say we wouldn't bring them in on this one," Duke said.

"Yeah, but that was because we thought wouldn't find Atem. Now that we know that Atem is alive and where he is, we can tell them. I'm going to call Joey and let them know." Seto said whipping out his phone.

* * *

><p>Back at Yugi's…<p>

"I can't believe she said that! Bitch!" Malik yelled before shoving in another scoop of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. The gang had been talking about the talk/fight Yugi had with Tea over ice cream and frozen yogurt for awhile.

"Malik keep it down. You know my daughter is trying to sleep," Yugi said.

"Sorry."

"She is a bitch though. Ever since Atem's kidnapping, she only wanted nothing more than to get you into bed with her. Still can believe that bitch tried convince you to have an abortion. Then after you gave birth she tried to convince you to give Mana up for adoption. The fucking bitch," Joey said with his mouth full of ice cream and yogurt.

Ryou grimaced, "Joey, please don't talk with you mouth full."

Joey swallowed and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry." Then the sound of dragon roar filled the air and he picked up his cell phone. "Hello, dragon boy. What's up?"

_**Why would Seto be calling this late at night? I hope they didn't have any trouble with find the girls**_, Mokuba thought gulping down his last bit of ice cream.

"_Hey can you put your phone on speaker?_"

"Sure," he said before putting the phone on speaker. "What's up Seto?"

"_Guys I'm just going to be blunt here-._"

"_When haven't you been blunt?_" Bakura asked.

"_Shut your fucking trap, tomb robber! Anyway we need you guys to help up out with a game of hid and seek._" Everybody look at the phone confused.

"What do you mean? Are you guys drunk again? Because if Marik is tell him is he is sleep couch for a month!" Malik yelled.

"_It was one time! One time!_" Marik yelled back.

"_Enough already! We have more important things to do or Atem is never going be freed!_" Duke yelled but regretted saying the last part.

"What?!"

"_Well, we'll let Mokuba explain and if you guys could come to Beth's bakery we might get closer to helping some friends of Atem's. They should be able to help us save Atem and the others,_" Seto explained. "_Got to go! Bye!_"

"Wait! Crap!" Mokuba said before looking around to see everybody staring at him. "Hey everybody. What's up?"

"Mokuba what is going on," Joey asked. "Did Seto and the guys get another clue to find Atem and the other?"

Mokuba looked to Rebecca who nodded her head and he sighed. "Yeah, they did."

Everyone gasped. Yugi ran over to Mokuba and grabbed him. "Did this one actually lead them to him? Did they find him yet?" he asked shaking the poor boy.

Joey and Tristan had to come and pull them apart to save him. "Yugi, calm down man! You're going to shake the kid to death like that!" Tristan said as he pulled Yugi away from Mokuba.

Joey pulled Mokuba behind him and said, "Yeah Yug! Calm down! I'm sure Mokuba is going to explain everything. Right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah!"

They all sat down at the table, with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sitting on one side, to make sure Yugi did jump across the table to get to Mokuba, while everyone sat across or next the three.

"Mokuba can you please explain what is going on?" Ryou asked.

Mokuba nodded and took in a deep breath before he started. "Seto, I, and the others met in his office to talk about the last tip and how it was another dead end. We were talking when Duke got a call from a mystery lady saying that she knew where Atem and the others were. She talked to us for a while and sent us blueprints of the old abandon lumber mill in the woods outside of town."

"So that what those two were so busy studying before we left," Malik said to Ryou.

"Yeah, Seto told them to study up on the lay out before they went in. Tonight was the night for the recon mission." Mokuba explained further.

Rebecca spoke up next, "Seto asked me to help in the mission as well because the lady said their defense system was suppose to be the best money could buy, but also to look at any information the two got from a computer the woman mention."

Mokuba nodded, "They successfully made it into the mill and found Atem, Mai, and Odion." Everyone gasped, they finally found them! "They talked to them for awhile and got some pictures of the area they were in. They also found Raphael, Valon, and Alistair in there too!"

Once again everybody gasped, "Those three were also kidnapped as well?" Joey asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Before Bakura and Marik talked to them, me and Seto search the international missing persons report and saw those three on the list. They were taken the same way as the others."

"Poor guys. I hope they are okay too," Tristan said.

Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other before Mokuba spoke, "They are all alive but they are suffering. They are being forced to fight and to bred and experimented on!"

"Oh no!" Yugi whispered. What was happening to his Yami?

"What else happened tonight?" Malik asked.

"They talked to everyone and got pictures and got the info we wanted and managed to get out in one piece," Rebecca concluded.

"Atem did give them a flash drive that has clues to where the woman who made the original call and her partner live. He and the other bagged us to find them before they were found by who ever is running this sick and evil show. That's what Seto and the others are doing right now, but from the sound of things they need some help," Mokuba further explained. He pulled out his phone and called his brother and put it on speaker phone.

"_What?!_" Seto said.

"Call down Seto. I just told the others what's going on. What's it that you need?" Mokuba said to hopefully calm his brother.

Seto sighed, "_Sorry Mokuba. I'm just really tired, but for right now I need you and guys to come to bakery and help us solve these riddles. We need a password to get to the next one._"

"Have you tried to hack around it or anything else?" Rebecca asked.

"_Yeah, me and Duke have tried, but nothing works,_" Seto explained.

"Man these girls are good, if they can beat Seto Kaiba and Duke Devlin at computers," Joey said earning a growl from his finance. "_Watch it Wheeler!_"

Yugi decide to step in before a fight broke out between the two and said, "We'll be over in a few okay?"

"_Fine, just don't take to long. Marik and Bakura are getting bored and are thinking about breaking the doors down to the bakery._"

"Over our dead bodies!" Malik and Ryou yelled, jumping up from their chairs, and ran out of the house.

"Wait guys we…they're long gone aren't they?" Yugi asked.

Joey walked out the door and looked around, "Yep! They're gone."

Yugi shook his head and Mokuba sighed. "See you soon," Mokuba said before hanging up his phone.

"Why did Ryou and Malik ran out of the house like that?"

Everyone turned around and saw Mana standing in the door way of the kitchen rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Mana, what doing out of bed?" Yugi asked as he walked over and picked her up. He put her on his hip and gently laid a hand on her cheek. "Did we wake you up?"

Mana nodded, "Yeah, I heard Ryou and Malik yelling and came down stairs. Is everything okay?"

"Well, we need to see Seto and the guys real quick and Malik and Ryou ran out to stop their boyfriends from causing any kind of trouble," Joey said as he stood next to Yugi. "We have a problem Yug. Who's going to watch Mana while we're with the guys? Gramps isn't here and the normal babysitter won't come at this time."

"Don't know I guess we have to take her with us."

"If you want I can stay here with them. They show up in my room every now and then," Mana said pointing to the figures in the living room. Yugi and the others walked in and saw both Mahad and Mana standing there in jeans and plain tee shirts.

"Mahad? Mana? What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

Mana smiled and pulled Mahad closer to the group. "Ra sent us himself. He knows Atem is in trouble and thought we could be of assistance," Mana said with a biggest smile.

Mahad nodded, "We all heard about the kidnapping and we have been keeping a close eye on Mana."

Mana Sennen giggled, "Isn't that cool, Mommy! I have DM and DMG watching over me!"

Yugi smiled, "Yeah it is," he said before getting serious, "Do you know how bad Atem and the others are in?"

Mahad and Mana nodded, "It's really bad," Mahad said.

"But don't worry Yugi, he'll be out soon. I know it!" Mana said hugging said person.

Yugi hugged back and said, "Thanks Mana. Are you two okay with watching Mana while were out helping the others?"

"I don't need to be watch!" Mana pouted.

Mahad sighed and put a hand on his forehead, "He was talking about his daughter."

"Oh! My bad!" Mana giggled.

"Okay how can we do this so we don't call the wrong Mana?" Joey asked.

"We'll think about it later. Right now we need to meet the others at the bakery," Yugi said as he grabbed Yami's black leather jacket. He just couldn't stop wearing it, it made him fell safe when he was alone or worried. "We'll be back as soon as we can okay?" he asked as he put on the jacket, "And Mana, behave."

"I will."

"Oh and go to bed."

Mana sighed, "Yes Mommy."

"Good luck Yugi!" Mana (DMG) said as the others left, leave the two magicians and little girl to themselves.

"Time for bed little one," Mahad said as he picked Mana (daughter) up and started to climb up the stairs.

Mana snuggled a bit and yawned, "Okay Dark Magician. And thanks for being here"

Mahad smiled, "Thank Ra, child." They walked into the room, Mahad gently laid the little girl down and tucked her in. Mahad and Mana walked out of the room and down the stair and back into the living room where they crashed onto the couch.

"She is definitely Atem's child. She is so cute when she is asleep like Atem," Mana quietly squealed.

Mahad's smile never left, "She sure is."

* * *

><p>Seto, Duke, Bakura, and Marik were sitting in Duke's car waiting for the others to show up. "Where are they? I'm getting bored!" Marik said.<p>

"I don't know but they better hurry! We don't have all night," Bakura said just as equally bored.

Duke looked around and saw two figures running at break neck speeds towards them, "Who is that?"

The guys looked and notice it was Ryou and Malik running like maniacs. "Why are they running like that?" Bakura asked.

Ryou and Malik notice the green mustang and skidded to a halt. They were breathing heavily when they asked, "Were (pant) you trying (pant) to (pant) destroy the (pant) the bakery?"

"Why would we destroy the bakery?" Marik asked.

Malik crouched down and said, still panting, "Because (pant) we know (pant) how you are (pant) when you (pant) are bored (pant)."

Poor Ryou was leaning against the car still panting when he asked, "You didn't (pant) destroy (pant) anything (pant) right?"

Bakura and Marik got out of the car and picked up their boyfriends and sat back in the car, placing the tired boys in their laps. "Don't worry we didn't this time," Marik said as he kissed Malik on the cheek.

Malik blushed a bit before he said, "This time?"

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Ryou asked as both he and Malik put their hands on their hips. "Well?"

Bakura and Marik were about to say something when headlights shined on them and a honk of a horn got there attention. The car parked and soon Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Rebecca stepped out of the car. "Hey guys, sorry about that we had to get someone to watch over Mana first before we came over," Yugi said as he walked over to Duke side. He notice Ryou and Malik were still somewhat panting and giggled. "You know, if you had just waited a little bit longer we could have all have rode together and you wouldn't be out of breath."

Ryou and Malik said nothing and pointed to their boyfriends, "Ah, say no more! I understand," Yugi said.

"So what is it that you need from us?" Joey asked sitting in his boyfriends lap.

Seto pulled out his laptop and pulled up the first riddle, "We having trouble finding the password for the next clue."

"Well what does the first riddle say?" Malik asked finally caught up on his breathing.

"It says, '_**Me and Aibou love to go here when we need something sweet to eat. It should be easy to find this place, especially if Kaiba was looking for it to see where the calls were made.**_'."

Yugi thought for a moment, "Well you were right about the bakery. We always come here when we need that small sugar rush."

"Maybe the password is something he and you ate the most here?" Joey stated.

Yugi thought again and then snapped his fingers. "We always got the lover's brownie here!"

"Lover's brownie?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah it was a two heart shaped brownies scooped with our favorite kind of ice cream, chocolate/vanilla swirl, with whip cream, chocolate sauce, and chocolate shavings. It was so good. We always got that after dinner," he said licking his lips.

The other drooled for a bit before snapping out of it and Seto typed it in. "**Password accepted!**" his computer said and the folder open to the next riddle.

"What does it say now Seto?"

"It say, '_**For our first date we had a simple one; a simple dinner at Burger World then a walk in his favorite place, the park, where shared the best kiss in my new body at this place. Where were we, Aibou?**_'"

"Well we went the park and…we kissed at lover's fountain," he said, blushing like crazy.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Why are you blushing Yugi? It was just a kiss, right?"

Yugi's blush got worser, "I don't want to say. Is the fountain the next password?"

Seto typed it in but got "**Invalid password!**" "Nope."

"What else happened at the fountain, Yugi?" Malik asked.

Yugi still blushed and didn't say anything, the others sighed. "Let's just go to the fountain and see if we can't get him to talk then," Duke said as he started the car. Joey got out, walked back to the Yugi's car and got in with the others. Yugi started the car and followed Duke all the way to the park, still blushing at the memory.

_Flashback_

Atem and Yugi have been walking around the park after grabbing a bit to eat at Burger World. They had just come up to the Lover's Fountain in the park when Atem stopped them there. "Huh, Yami is everything alright?" Yugi asked when Atem started to pull them towards the fountain.

"Yeah everything is fine, Aibou. I just wanted to stop and look at the fountain," he said as they stopped in front of it. Yugi looked up and smiled, he loved this fountain. It had two giant doves, both hold up a heart in their beaks with a ribbon below it reading '_May love always blossom no matter what form it is._' The fountain would shoot water out to form an arch just above the doves. It also had a variety of flowers that grow around it each year and this year it was roses.

Yugi looked back at Atem, who was looking at Yugi, making him blushed. Atem put an arm around Yugi and brought him closer so that Yugi could lay his head on his shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Atem chuckled and kissed the top of Yugi's head and said, "Yeah it is. But you're more beautiful."

Yugi looked up as Atem looked down. They moved closer until their lips were touching. It started off as a simple, passionate kiss before it turned more heated. While kissing Atem and Yugi started to move backward, hoping to sit on the small wall there, but instead of sitting down the two found themselves falling into the water.

Yugi sat up, shaking his head to get rid of some of the water. "Well that could have gone better, huh Yami?" he asked then looked to Atem.

Atem looked at him, his some of his hair was stuck to his face and he had a big goofy smile. "Yeah, that could have, but oh well!" he said before laughing, to which Yugi started to laugh as well.

Atem finally got up, though he was now chuckling, and put a hand out to Yugi. "Come on Aibou. Let go home and get out of these wet cloths. I can also make some of that hot chocolate you like as well."

Yugi smiled and grabbed Atem's hand. He let Atem pull him up and he pushed the hair away from Atem's face before gently kissing him again, which Atem gladly accepted. When they broke apart, they laid their foreheads together and Yugi said, "That sounds fine to me." They both got out and walked back home hand in hand.

_End of Flashback_

That was the best date he ever had with Atem. Think about it put a smile on his face as he pulled into the parking lot of the park. They got out of the car and went straight to the fountain. As soon as they got there Yugi smile grew. It was still the same, even the flower around it were the same too, roses.

He walked closer and sat down on the wall. "It's been along time since I been back here," he said. "It was right after we had dinner at Burger World. We were just walking and Yami pulled me over here to look at the fountain, but then we started to kiss. We tried to sit down on the wall here, but-."

"But what Yugi?" Ryou asked.

He smiled sheepishly and said, blushing slightly, "But we fell into the water instead."

The others chuckled, "Oh Yugi!"

"So is that what you did here? You fell into the water?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah and after that we went home to change and he made me his special and delicious cup of hot chocolate. That was the best date we ever had." Yugi was enjoying himself, but was snapped out of it when they heard "**Password accepted!"**

"Seto was falling into the water the password?" Duke asked.

"Well 'falling water' was. Ready to hear the next one?" he asked getting nodes all around. "The next one reads, '_**It's time for the second to last riddle! We loved to tag team duel. I always say it brings us closer and because of that closeness we won the weirdest prize ever. We got to name the two what ever we wanted and we choose well. What is it that we won and what is one of names the two (your hint for the password)?**_" Weirdest prize ever?"

The other were just as confused, "What does that mean Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. "I can't believe you guys forgot about that!"

"What are you talking about?" Tristan said.

Yugi shook his head and took off before yelling "Follow me! It's not that far!"

The other looked at each other and followed Yugi. They ran out of the park and down a couple streets before Yugi stopped completely at a corner and looked down one of two streets. The others finally caught up with him and bended over panting.

"Why did you take off like that Yug?" Joey asked leaning against Seto for support.

"First of all, you all need to exercise more," he said with grin and chuckle, but stopped once he got all glares from the others. He cleared his throat and said, "These two streets are what he was talking about," and pointed to the street signs. The others looked and gasped at the names. The names were '**Kings of Games**' Boulevard and '**Lover's Heart**' Road.

"Oh! I remember now!" Joey yelled. "You and Yami won the right to name these two street a few months after the guys were given their bodies, right?"

Yugi nodded and said, "That's right. We entered the tag team duel monster tournament five months after the ceremonial duel. We fought to the top and were changed by the mayor and his son in the last duel. That was the best duel we ever played."

"Didn't you two do something really big in front of everybody that day too?" Duke asked slowly remembering that day.

"Yeah we did," Yugi smiled

_Flashback_

Atem and Yugi were on stage with the mayor and his son. "So boys have you thought of what you two are going to name the new streets yet?" the mayor asked.

Both pretended to think for a minute while talking to each other through the mind link 'What do you think Aibou?' Atem asked.

'I think that those two will work! Let's do it!' Yugi thought back with big smile.

"Well?" the son asked.

The two nodded, smiled, and faced the crowd. "We name the first street the '**Kings of Games**' Boulevard and…." Atem started with Yugi finishing, "And the second will be called '**Lover's Heart**' Road."

The crowd roared as the mayor walk behind the boys and patted them on the back. "Excellent choices boys! May I asked why you came up with them?"

"The first just because we thought it would be cool to have a street named after our title," Atem said.

Yugi smiled and grabbed Atem's hand, "The second is because…well…I don't have an explanation for. Do you Yami?"

Atem thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "No, I don't love. Maybe because we love each other and wanted to name a street after our love," he said as he brought Yugi closer and kissed him in front of everybody, including the paparazzi. Soon Yugi was kissing back and silently enjoying the cheers and 'No!' being yelled out. They soon parted and Atem put his arms around Yugi's shoulder as he stood behind his little one.

"Well isn't that cute folks. Let's here it for the Kings of Games!"

_End of Flashback_

"That's right! You two kissed in front of the city and in front national television," Tristan said.

"Yep! We got to name two streets and showed everybody that we were gay and in love."

"That and you wanted all the girls that were drooling over Yami to stop," Joey said as he poked Yugi in the shoulder.

Yugi pouted, "Well I wouldn't have to do that if he wasn't so hot."

"He can't help it if he sexy and you know it!" Marik said doing a little dance. Malik shook his head before hitting Marik in the back of the head. "OW! What?"

"Anyway, that riddle leads us here and the next password is 'Lover's Heart'," Yugi explained.

Seto typed it in and they all heard "**Password accepted!**" from the laptop. The last folder open and start to play a video. Everyone gathered together and watched as Atem appeared on the screen, "**Hey everybody! Hi Aibou, I hope you're doing well? I miss you, but on to important matters. For the last riddle I thought I do a video one, because I thought my Hikari could stand to see me. Hopefully everything goes to plan and we'll be together again.**"

"Oh Atem," Yugi said as he hugged himself.

"**Anyway, I'm guessing you all notice a theme to this little game of mine. The last riddle is this, our home. Yugi, I know you know what I'm talking about. Go there and they will be waiting. Oh and guys make sure you keep up with Yugi. I got a feeling he might run as soon as he figures it out. Later!**"

"What is he talking about? Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yugi thought for a moment, _**Our home? It has to go with this theme he mentioned. But what is it? Let's see…we went to the bakery where the password was lover's brownie. We went to the Lover's Fountain and the password was falling water and now we're at the 'Lover's Heart' Road and the clue was the Lover's Heart. Hmmm?**_

He started to pace on the concrete while the other looked at him. "Well?!" Bakura asked impatiently.

Yugi glared at him, "I'm thinking, you asshole! So shut your fucking trap and let me think!"

Bakura immediately shut his mouth and backed off.

He went back to his thoughts, _**Hmmm? Lover's brownie, Lover's Fountain, 'Lover's Heart'? Could he be talking about…?**_He stopped in his tracks, "Oh my Ra! He was…I mean he is!"

The other looked at him. "What? What?" "What is it?"

Yugi started to bounce, "He is! Oh that hopeless romantic of mine!" he said before running off.

"Yugi, where are you going?!" Joey yelled.

Yugi kept running when he shouted back, "To our home!"

The others were still puzzled but quickly decided to follow and ask later.

They followed Yugi down '**Lover's Heart**' Road and on to another street where they saw Yugi stopped at a slightly run down house. They stopped next to Yugi and Seto put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and asked, "Why did you (pant) run like that?"

Yugi pointed to the house and said "This what he was talking about."

"This house? Why?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed, "Because, we were going to buy this house to start our family in."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Yugi said as he remembered the day Yami showed him the house.

_Flashback_

Atem and Yugi were driving around, well Yami was driving and he had Yugi blindfolded. "Yami, why am I blindfolded?"

Atem chuckled, "You'll see soon Hikari."

"Is it a surprise?!"

"Yes it is, but if you don't want the surprise ruin please keep the blindfold on."

"Okay, but this better not lead to something sexual. I'm not in the mood," Yugi whined.

"Don't worry, Yugi. It's nothing like that, just something for ourselves to look forward to in the future."

"Huh?"

"You'll see," he said as he pulled to a stop. "We're here!"

"Where's here?" Yugi asked. Atem took the blindfold off and pointed in front of them.

Yugi slowly blinked his eyes and looked up a white home with a red roof. It was slightly falling apart but nothing a little time, love, and money couldn't fix. "What's this?" Yugi asked.

Atem smiled and took Yugi's hands, "Well Yugi, you know that I'll soon get all the money from all the gold and treasures that was in my tomb soon, right?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I know. I remember the phone call Ishizu made."

"Well I thought to put that money into buying a place for us."

Yugi mouth dropped, "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Atem nodded, "Yeah, I thought it might be a good idea. We could buy the house now and slowly fix it up and move in after you graduate from high school. But if you don't want to do this, then we don't have too."

Yugi closed his mouth and smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea!" he said as he hugged his Yami.

Atem hugged, "I'm glad you like it," he pulled out of the embrace and got out of the car. He slide over the hood and walked to the passenger side door and opened it. He moved his hand towards Yugi, "My lady."

Yugi giggled, "You are such a gentleman," he said and took Atem's hand.

They spent an hour at the property looking at it with an agent. They saw some problems, like broken pipes, the roof had some holes in it, and the basement could use a major re-haul, but it was nothing the two and maybe their friends couldn't handle.

The two went to Burger world to talk about the place and to get a bite to eat.

"So, Aibou? What did you think about the house?" Atem asked before taking a bit of his hamburger with Swiss cheese and mushrooms.

Yugi took a sip of his drink before he said, "Well the house does need some work done."

"Yeah, but I think it's nothing we can't handle," Atem said also taking a sip of his drink.

"That's true. I'll admit I like the sun room, and the back yard is nice and big. It's also closed off with a fence, so if we ever get a dog we can let it run around back there."

"Yeah, and the master bedroom was a nice size for us. We can finally get king size bed and have some room to move. Sorry Yugi, I like our bed now, but we need something bigger. I'm tired of falling off the bed after a night of love making."

Yugi blushed, "Atem! Not out aloud," he whined.

Atem chuckled. "Sorry tenshi. So, should we go for it?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "Hmmm?"

"Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and grabbed Atem's hand, "I say we should."

Atem smiled and brought Yugi's hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "Good. I'll talk to Ishizu and see if there is enough to buy the place yet." Yugi nodded and the two talked about what they could do to their home the rest of the day.

_End of Flashback_

"We had started to think of what the house needed to be fixed and what we wanted to do to each room. That was three weeks before his kidnapping," Yugi said as he hugged himself.

"So how does this go with his theme, whatever it could be?" Bakura asked.

Yugi pointed to one of the columns that hold the roof up over the porch and said, "That's why!"

The others looked closely and saw the words 'Lover's home' on the column and they all said, "OH!" but were still confused.

"So, what the theme?" Joey asked, scratching the back of his head.

Yugi sighed, "It is lover."

"Huh?!"

Yugi just shook his head and ran towards the door and started to bang on it. "Open up, we're here!"

The others ran and stood behind Yugi as he continued to bang until a voice shouted, "Stop with the banging! What's the password?"

Everyone groaned, "Another password?" Mokuba said.

"Of course! We need a password to prove you are who you are!" the voice said.

"Seto is there another folder or something that could tell us what it is?" Rebecca asked.

Seto pulled out his laptop and open the last folder and saw another video, "There's another video here." He clicked on the icon and the video played.

Atem stood there with a smirk, **"Hey guys, I assuming that they are making you say a password to get in, right? Seto, and yes I know it's your laptop you're using right now so, can you please turn it to Yugi?"**

Seto turned the laptop to Yugi and Atem smiled and pointed to the camera, which pointed to Yugi, "**The heart, the light, the soul, the world, the everything. I think YOU know what I'm talking about. Later my sweet and sexy **_**Lover**_**.**" He winked and the video ended.

The others were just as confused, "What was he talking about?" Marik asked.

"Why can he just tell us instead of making these stupid riddles!" Tristan yelled.

Yugi thought then gasped. _**Oh that crazy Egyptian of mine. He and Mana are both hopeless romantics!**_ He turned around and gently knocked. "Do you know the password?" a more calming voice asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded, even though the voice couldn't see it, "It's me, Yugi."

Soon the door flung open and they walked in. "Yugi, how did you know it was you as the password," Ryou asked holding Bakura close as they walked further into the house.

Yugi giggled, "Because, to Atem I am his/the heart, his/the light, his/the soul, his/the world, and his/the everything. And plus he was pointing to me and he put emphasis on 'you' and 'Lover'. I know how my Yami's mind works."

They walked into the living room and Seto called out, "Okay, where are you two hiding. We are here!"

"It's about time! You know how long we been waiting?"

The group turned around and two women in their mid 20s were standing behind them. One had blond hair with red and blue strips at the ends, pale skin, soft features, and crystal blue eyes. The other had black hair with green and purple tips, tan skin, somewhat mature features, and dark purple eyes.

"Ashley behave! They came didn't they?" the blond asked.

"Yeah well, I would have liked it they gotten here earlier. It almost seven in the morning," brunette said.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Ryou asked.

The girls looked back and smiled and bowed, "My name is Crystal Smith and this here is Ashley Knight. We are the ones who Atem and the other talked about and who sent you the blueprints to the lumber mill," Crystal introduced.

Yugi smiled and walked forward, "Hi my name is Yugi Muto, Atem's boyfriend," he said as he bowed to. "But I figured you know that already. And you probably know the gang thanks to them."

Crystal smiled, "Yeah they did, but let's see if we can guess who's who. The one with the blond hair is Joey, the brunette with blue eyes is the famous Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba is the one next to him with the wild black hair, Ryou is the boy with the white and soft looking hair while his boyfriend, Bakura, is a meaner looking version with horn like hair."

Ashley continued, "Malik has platinum blond hair with light lavender eyes while Marik is also a meaner version of him with hair sticking up. Duke Devlin is the black hair boy with a dice earring in one ear and pricing green eyes. His boyfriend Tristan Taylor is the boy with the one spiked brown hair and brown eyes. And Rebecca Hawkins is the only girl in the group right now that is blond with glasses and dating Mokuba. Is that right?"

Yugi nodded, "That's everyone."

"Wait, where is Tea, the brown hair and blue eyes that always spewing out speeches about friendship and whatnot?" Crystal asked looking into the crowd.

Yugi shook his head, "Not here. She is no longer a friend of ours."

"Oh! Sorry!" Crystal said putting a gentle hand on the smaller one's shoulder.

Yugi shook his head again and said, "Don't be. But can we get to more serious business?"

The girls nodded, "Yes we will, but first Crystal can you give him the gift while I get our stuff?" Ashley asked.

Crystal smiled, "Sure Ashley!"

"Okay be right back," and Ashley walked out and up the stairs.

Crystal walked over to a small box and opened it. She pulled out some papers and handed them to Yugi, "Here, this is a gift from Atem. Think of this as way to make up for all the holidays and birthdays he missed."

Yugi took the papers, looked at them, and gasped. It was the deed to the house and some other papers about what needed repair and who could repair what.

He looked back at the girl, "How did you-?"

Crystal raised a hand and said, "We had some help from Ishizu. We told her what was going on and we managed to convince her to let us have the money that was in the account she set up for him. He really wanted you to have this house Yugi."

"You could go ahead and start fixing up the place while we wait for him to come back," Ashley said as she walked back in with several big suitcases. "It is a nice home Yugi. I definitely see the potential. Maybe a nice little swings set and jungle gym for your daughter in the backyard and/or a pool. Heh?"

"Ashley leave him alone. Let him and Atem to decide that," Crystal said.

"I was just suggesting. But anyway can we leave? I don't want to stay in one place with no safety for too long. You never know when HE could show up," Ashley said looking around them.

"Who is HE? Atem and the other couldn't tell us," Marik asked.

"We don't know either. But we will tell you what we know as soon as we are safe and Atem is out of that hell hole," Ashley said picking up a few of the bags by herself, shocking everyone there. How strong was this girl?

Crystal picked up the rest with no problem and asked, "Are we going or what?" and nodded her head towards the door. The other soon got out of their shock and left with the girls in tow.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the Kaiba Mansion and everybody trudged their way in. Inside already waiting was Mana, DM, and DMG in the living room. When the others got to the living room Mana jumped up and ran towards her mother and hugged him. To tired to care he picked up his daughter and walked towards the couch where he flopped on it. The others took various seats around the couch, all dead tired including Mana, DM, and DMG.<p>

Joey looked up and finally noticed Mana there, "Why are Mana, Mana of the past, and Mahad here? I thought we left you at the shop?"

Seto stepped in for the answer, "Because I thought it might be safer for them to be here than there."

"Oh. Alright then," Joey said be laying his head on Seto shoulder.

Ashley looked around and noticed how tired everyone was. She cleared her throat, getting everybody's attention, and said, "Maybe we could all get some sleep first before we work on a plan to save Atem and the others? Sound good?"

To tire to give a decent response, everybody grunted and Seto said, "I'll have someone show you to a room," and called in his help. And soon everybody was in a room and where sound asleep, except for four people.

* * *

><p>Yugi and his daughter were laying in a bed together, holding each other. Yugi tried to explain to Mana what was going on with her father while trying to stay up.<p>

"So daddy could be home soon?" she asked trying to not give into hope, but couldn't help it. Her dad might come home soon.

"That's what we all are hoping for," he said as he pulled the covers over them. "Now is the time for sleep. I'm very tired."

"Ditto!" Mana said with a yawn. She curled up closer to Yugi as he pulled her closer and soon both had their eyes closed and sleeping away.

* * *

><p>Ashley and Crystal were getting ready to sleep and talking about ways to save Atem. "Do you think it is possible to set them all free?" Crystal asked sitting on one side of the bed, her arms wrapped around herself.<p>

Ashley sat next to her, put her arms around Crystal, and hugged her. "Don't think so, babe. But we can at least try and if not, at least get Atem out of there."

"I hope so. He really needs to get out of there before HE turns him. I don't think I could stand to see that happen," Crystal laid her head in the crook of Ashley's neck while Ashley rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"Don't worry, love. He will be free. They all will be freed," Ashley kissed the top of Crystal's forehead and pulled her into the bed. They put their arms around each other and Ashley started to whisper sweet nothing to Crystal. "Go to sleep love. We need it if we are ever going to help Atem."

"Yeah, I hear ya," and with that Crystal and Ashley closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what dangers they and the others were about to face.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: And, end scene!<p>

Ashley: About time they find us!

Crystal: Behave Ashley. They work their hardest to find us. Be grateful!

Sapphire: I'm think about switching the charaters from Atem to Yami. I wonder if that will get more people to read?

Crystal: You should be happy with those that are reading it now.

Sapphire: Don't get me wrong, I am. I'm just curious is all.

Ashley: Yeah right!

Sapphire: Anyway! The next chapter will be about the rescue/escape of Yugi's beloved Yami. Will he make out or will he die before he see his love again! Stay tuned! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire: Welcome to chapter 5~!

Ashley: (covers ears) What are you singing?

Sapphire: Cuss I want to! I have chapters 5, 6, and 7 done!

Crystal: That's wonderful Sapphire!

Atem: So I'll be free in this one, right?

Sapphire: Yes you will! Bakura the disclaimer please?

Bakura: Why the blood hell should I do it? (sees Sapphire give sad wolf eyes) Fine, if you stop that! It's just so annoying! Sapphire doesn't own anything, but the stupid idea for this stupid fic. (Gets slap by Ryou and Crystal) Ow!

Ryou: Behave! Please enjoy the story! (bows)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Rescue and Escape!<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day (from the last chapter), about seven o'clock, the gang were finally rested and were coming down stairs to make something to eat. "Man, I'm hungry!" Joey said while stretching.<p>

"You're always hungry," Seto said.

"Well I can't help it if I'm hungry," Joey whined.

"Well we all did sleep through breakfast and lunch," Yugi pointed out. He was carrying his daughter on his hip as they walking down the stairs.

"Yeah and now I'm hungry too, Mommy," Mana said, but soon the smell of food hit her nose. "Mmmm, something smells really good!"

The others stopped and smelled the air. It smelled of chicken and various things. "Oh! She right, it does smell good," Tristan said as his and Joey's mouths watered.

"Yeah, but who is cooking?" Ryou asked and everyone looked at each other then at Seto.

"I thought you got rid of the chefs so I cook the meals?" Joey asked.

"I did. It must be those girls. If they ruin that kitchen there is going to be hell to pay," Seto said as he walked into the kitchen where the Ashley and Crystal were cooking. The kitchen still looked like a kitchen but the sink was full of dishes.

Crystal looked up and smiled, "Good evening everyone. We thought we make dinner since no one else was up."

"We're making roasted chicken with roasted vegetables and gravy, collard greens, biscuits, macaroni and cheese and for dessert chocolate cake with white frosting and strawberries," Ashley explained. "It will be ready in a few, so if you want you can go ahead and sit down if you like."

"We could use a few hands to help take the food to the dinning room, Yugi, can you, Malik and Ryou help?" Crystal asked from her spot at the stove.

"Sure," they said and went to help while others went to dinning room and sat down.

* * *

><p>After the meal, everybody moved into the living room and flopped on various couches and chairs. All very full from their meal. "That was delicious!" Mana S. said flopping down next to Yugi and put her head on his tummy as they both laid out on the couch.<p>

"Yeah, I'm so full I can't eat or move!" Tristan said from his spot on the love site, laying his head on Duke's shoulder.

"You can say that again. Thanks Ashley and Crystal. I haven't had that great of meal since Christmas dinner at Yug's," Joey said.

Everybody said there thanks and the two girls chuckled, "Oh it was nothing! When we have all our friends back we are going to feast! Then you all will be to full to move!" Crystal boasted.

"Yeah, when we party, we go all out with the food. Wings in several different sauces, hot dogs and burgers, homemade chips and dip, and more! That also includes desserts like cakes, candies, pies. You name it and it will probably be there for the party," Ashley said making all of them hunger for such a party.

Soon it was quiet, no one knew what to say or do at first. Some were just too tired and full to stay awake or to talk. But that wasn't going to free Atem and the others, so Yugi got the courage and strength and spoke, "How do we save Atem and the others?"

Crystal and Ashley looked at each other then back at the group. Ashley sighed, "I'm going to tell you now it won't be easy."

Crystal agreed, "Yeah. There are a lot of guards there that belong to this Ultimate Master and the head doctor. They can also transform into wolves like Atem and the others."

"Wait, what?! Atem and the others can turn into wolves?" Joey asked.

"Is that why we saw wolves in the cages with people and in the pile of death?" Marik asked only to shutter at the memory.

The girls nodded, "Yeah is it."

"How is that possible? How can someone turn an innocent human being into a wolf?" Yugi asked.

Ashley sighed and walked out of the room. The sound of feet walking up the stairs was heard from the living room as everybody looked at each other. "Crystal, what is Ashley doing?" Rebecca asked.

"She probably going to get the laptop. We do have a surprise for you all mostly, Yugi and Mana the daughter. But to explain the humans turning wolf process is complicated and might require lot explanations. But I can tell you that the process is part science and part magic."

"Science and Magic? Are you serious?" Seto asked, still not believe in magic after all these years.

"Atem did say you would not believe us so when he gets here will show you the truth, Mr. Kaiba," Crystal said with a smirk.

"Please call me Seto. I doubt you can, but you can try."

"We take that challenge Seto," Ashley said coming back into the room with a laptop in hand. She sat back next to Crystal, turned on the computer and started to type away. "I'm sure we can knock even your socks off."

Crystal looked on as Ashley continued to type away. "Ashley, are you trying to contact them now? It might not be a good time."

Ashley smirked, "Well love, it is after 9. We have ate and talked or sat in silences for a while. It should be okay to talk to them."

"Who are you trying to talk to?" Yugi asked. He and the others looked at the two confused when the two started to giggle.

"You'll see in a minute, Little One," Ashley said as she put the laptop onto the coffee table in front of them. "This is Dark Wolf calling Alpha. You hear me Alpha?" Crystal waved at everyone to come over and everyone did with Yugi and Mana being forced to sit in between Ashley and Crystal.

An image of a wall appeared before it opened open up to show three shadow figures from across the computer in a room. One of the figures move closer to screen and said, "It's about time! I was starting to think they didn't get you. I almost thought they won't get Yugi to help too! But I'm truly glad to see you all including you Aibou." The figure move closer and Atem appeared with a big smirk.

"Atem!"

"The one and only! Now, I hate to asks but can you please keep it down. I don't want any more guards snooping around here, fucking bastards," Atem said looking behind him. He saw Mai and Odion standing by the bars keeping look out.

"Yami, is that really you?" Yugi asked. Atem looked back at the screen and Yugi got a good look. It was Atem, but he was a bit on the thin side and looked like he could use a bath or two. "I can't it believe it's you. I…we been looking for you for seven years." Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of Atem.

"Hey Love. I missed you so much. I missed you all," he said as he notice the girl that was trying to somewhat hid between Yugi and Ashley. "Is that Mana?"

Yugi looked down at Mana and put an arm around her, "Yeah this is Mana, our daughter. Mana this is your father."

Mana looked back at the screen and waved her hand, "Hi Daddy," she said in a low voice, but not to low to hear.

Atem smiled and waved back, "Hi, Mana. It's nice to finally meet you. I hope you're behaving for your mother."

Mana smiled, "Of course I am!" but one look from her mother got her to say, "Well, most of the time anyway."

"What do you mean most of the time?" both Atem and Mai asked as she walked over to the hidden computer.

"Hey Mai!" Joey yelled pulling over the laptop to him. "Are you okay?"

Malik pulled the laptop away from him and asked, "Is Odion there and is he okay?"

"I'm fine Malik," he said as he too walked over to the others. "I don't hear anyone moving so the coast is clear."

"And Joey I'm fine too." Mai walked back to the bars with Odion and looked back out.

"What are they doing?" Joey asked.

"Keeping a look out for the guards or anyone suspicious looking. If there is one we have to take them out before they tell. So far everybody here is on our side and is ready to leave," Atem explained. "But what is this about only being somewhat behaving?" he looked at Mana who just sheepishly chuckled.

"Well, I may have gotten into a fight with Tea last night and I actually hit her in the face."

"What?!"

Bakura and Marik pulled the girl out of her sit and put her onto their shoulders and cheered, "Way to go champ!" "Our hero!"

"Why are they cheering?" Atem asked still shocked that his girl actually hit someone.

"Because Tea has been nothing but a bitch," Tristan said.

Yugi saw the confused look and said, "I'll explain it when you are finally home."

Atem nodded, "Okay Hikari, if you are sure?" Yugi nodded. "Okay. Now about setting us free."

Everybody looked back at the computer and Bakura and Marik put Mana back next to her mother. "How are we going to do this Atem? You know all too well how well that security system works," Ashley said.

Atem unconsciously rubbed his back side, "Don't remind me."

"So how do we do this? The vents or can we cause a little ruckus?" Marik smirked.

Atem shook his head, "You are not going to cause a ruckus. I am!"

"What?!"

"What do you mean, Atem?" Crystal asked.

Atem sighed, "Me and the others have been talking and decided that I'm the one who has to leave now. I'm the most important person _HE_ wants. Take me away now and it will put kink into his plans."

"Why are you so important?!" Malik was upset. "Odion and the others are just as important too, _Pharaoh!_"

"Malik calm down," Odion came back into the picture, "I made this choice by myself to stay and help the other people here who really need it. I'll be okay."

"But Odion-?"

"No buts. I'm staying with Mai, Raphael, Valon, and Alistair to keep an eye out on all these people."

"There are more?" Ryou asked.

Atem nodded and Ashley, Crystal, Seto, Rebecca, Mokuba, Duke, Marik, and Bakura, who covered Mana's young eyes, looked away from the screen as Atem took the camera and stuck it out of the cage.

To say everyone was beyond shock was an understatement. They were sick and appalled by what the saw. Wolves and people in bad conditions in cages on top of each others. Yugi wanted to throw up but took deep breaths and closed his eyes. Atem pulled back the camera and went back to the computer. "I won't show you the pile of death in the back of this room, but I can tell you it ain't pretty. You can ask Marik and Bakura. They tell you the same thing."

"That's awful. How can someone do that to all those innocent people?" Yugi asked the tears he tried to keep in finally coming out.

"Please don't cry, Aibou. We will get them all out and avenge the fallen. I promise," Atem said as he laid a hand on the screen. Yugi put his hand on the screen and smiled, "I know you and the others will."

They pulled their hands back and Bakura stepped in, "So how do we do this?"

Atem closed his eyes and bend he head slightly, "I need you guys to sneak back in here and give me the Millennium Puzzle. Once I have that I'll wait thirty minutes for you all to get out and wait for me on the west side of the mill. After thirty minutes the show will began," he said with a smirk.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do?" Ashley asked.

Atem chuckled in a deep voice and said, in that deeper, scary voice, "Don't worry about it, cutie. The _good_ doctor will have fun with what I'm about to do."

The deep voice sent chills down everybody's spine. What the hell happen to him? "Atem are you okay man?" Duke asked

Atem finally open his eyes and spoke in his normal voice, "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Ashley and Crystal shook their heads, they and Atem got a lot of explaining to do. "We'll have the two there in an hour. About 10:50 to 11:00. Okay?" Ashley said.

Atem nodded, "Sounds good to me. See you all soon." Atem waved good bye and turned off his computer. He sighed and looked back at Odion and Mai, "Are you sure you don't want to escape instead of me?"

They both shook their heads, "Nope. You need to go. You know how important you are to these psychos bitches. You need to get out of here and find that group Sapphire was talking about. I doubt she did find them. You saw how weak she was when she managed to escape," Mai said sadly shaking her head.

"Yeah I know. I was really hoping she would make it," he said remembering the she wolf well. She was a kind hearted and caring soul that you did not want to piss off. After the experiments she went through she got really sick and was trying hard to find a way to get everybody out before she could die from what ever was killing her. She managed too with Atem's and the other's help, but someone found out and the only person to escape was her. She begged Atem to go instead of her, but he refused and pushed her towards freedom. They never saw her again and assumed the worst.

"But I will continue where she left off and set all them free. We will save them and avenge Sapphire," Atem said standing next to the others, with Mai on the right and Odion on the left. The others nodded and continued to watch the other people in the cell block.

* * *

><p>Back at Kaiba's mansion, the gang was watching Bakura and Marik get ready for the rescue. Yugi had given them the Millennium Puzzle and told those two not to mess up or he was going to kick somebody's ass. He took his daughter upstairs to go to bed. As always she tried to convince everyone that she wasn't tired and want to stay up to greet her father, but the yawning and the closing eyes was enough evidences to make Yugi put her to bed.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need more help?" Malik asked.

Bakura and Marik nodded. Marik hugged Malik and said, "Don't worry. We got this handle. We were able to sneak in and out undetected last time. We will be fine."

Duke leaned against the door frame to the living room, swinging his keys, "Tell you the truth, I don't like the idea of going back to this place for a second time in 24 hours. What if they do suspect something and send their goons after us?"

"Don't worry they won't. Here take a look," Ashley said putting the laptop Bakura and Marik use to get information in front of the trio. "This is the map of the area. The lines here are the patrols the guards take. If you stay here," she pointed to an area on the west side like Atem said, "they will not find you because it is off the beaten path. Duke you should be safe. Unfortunately, Bakura and Marik, you'll have to be extra careful. The lists of guards that watch that area are known to kill on sight."

"Be careful," both Ryou and Malik said before kissing their lovers. As soon as they parted, Bakura and Marik walked out of the living room with Duke towards the door.

"Please be safe," a soft voice said. The three turned around and saw Yugi sitting on the stairs. His eyes were red and there were tear stains on his cheeks. "And bring him home in one piece."

Bakura walked towards him and hugged the little one. Marik and Duke, along with everyone in the living room because they could see the stairs from where they were, were stunned. Bakura was never one to hug and if he hugged someone it was usually Ryou. Yugi, to upset to be shocked, accepted the hug and hugged back.

They pulled apart and Bakura looked Yugi straight in the eye and said, "I will bring him back. I promise." He stood back up and walked back towards the door. "Come on you two we have an ex-pharaoh to save," he said as he opened the door and walked towards the car.

Marik and Duke got out of their shocks and ran to the car, shutting the door behind them. Marik took the back sit, while Bakura and Duke took the front. Duke started up the car and drove out of the drive way. Marik leaned up and put his arms on the shoulder of the front seats, "That was really nice of you. You usually don't hug people, except for Ryou. What gives?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Aww come on. You are known for being the tough guy. Why did you hug Yugi?" Duke asked.

Bakura sighed, "That guy has been threw enough shit already. He had to go through an entire pregnancy by himself with a bitch friend constantly hitting on him and trying to convince him to give up the child. And now he has seen his lover in a hell hole depending on us to save him."

Duke sighed too, "Yeah that is a lot shit. But I know you two can help him out." Both nodded and Marik sat back in his seat.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the west side of the forest near the mill and Bakura and Marik got out of the car. "Do you guys have everything?" Duke asked watching Bakura and Marik put on the ear pieces and communicators. Bakura put on his glasses and nodded. "Good. Good luck you guys." Duke sat back and turned on his computer as Bakura and Marik entered into the forest. "Hey guys, they are entering the forest now and they have their ear pieces and communicators on."<p>

Back at the Kaiba mansion…

"Okay Duke. Hey Bakura and Marik we got your position on the G.P.S. and you guys are probably an hour and half away from the mill this time." Rebecca said.

"_Roger!_"

"_Whatever! Just tell us where to go!_" Bakura whispered, but sort of yelled softly.

"Fine! Keep going east, you hit a small river, I talk to you two when you get there," Rebecca turned off the communicator on her side and sighed. "Well they do have a long way to go, but I know those two can get through without getting caught."

Yugi yawned and stretched, "I know they will. I believe in them." He yawned again.

Joey smiled and started to push Yugi out of the room, "Come on Yug, it's time for bed."

Yugi tried to move out of the way but Joey wouldn't let him, "I'm fine Joey. Let me stay up just for another hour. I want to be here when Atem comes home." He grabbed the frame to the door as he tried to pull himself back in, but one look from Seto squash that and he reluctantly let go "Alright, alright, I go to bed. But when Atem is here wake me up." He walked up the stairs without Joey and went to his room.

He smiled upon seeing his daughter all curled up with her D.M and D.M.G stuffies, she was just as cute as Atem when he is asleep. He took off his shoes and crawled next to her and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Mana turned around and snuggled into Yugi's chest and happily sighed in her sleep. Yugi gently kissed the top of her head before falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik where climbing a tree to dodge another group of guards. This was the fifth one that they seen so far. They were maybe a few feet away from the mill.<p>

"This is getting ridiculous. How many more guards are we going to see in this section?" Marik asked in a whisper.

"_Unfortunately there should be three more groups, but you're close to the mill,_" Crystal replied, taking over for Rebecca when she got to tried and fell asleep with Mokuba, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Tristan. The only ones that were now awake were Seto, Crystal, and Ashley.

"Great, just great!" Bakura said in another yelled whispered as they got down from the tree after the guards left. They ran through the rest of the forest, dodging the last three groups of guard and came up to the vent they used last night. Bakura gently pulled out the grate, grateful for not pulling out all the screws, and the two started to crawl their way back to Atem's cell, with Ashley telling them which way to go.

"_Okay you two, the dip that leads to Atem's cell should be there on your right,_" Ashley said.

The two turned and found the dip vent and crawled through until they came up to a set of bars, that were big enough for something like the Millennium Puzzle to be handed too. "Atem, psst, Atem," Bakura called out when he saw Atem leaning against the wall.

Atem looked up and smiled. "Ashley is always off when it comes to estimating time. Glad you boys could make it. I hope you didn't have any problems on the way?"

Bakura and Marik shrugged, "Just a few more guards than last time, but nothing we can handle," Marik said with an evil smirk.

Bakura looked inside the cage and saw that Mai and Odion were not there, "Where are the other two?" he asked.

Atem pulled out his own evil smirk and said, "They are asleep, but in the cell with Valon and the others, who are also asleep as well. I don't want them to get hurt when I bust out of this place."

"How did you do that?" Bakura asked.

The smirk never went away as Atem spoke again, "I have someone else on the inside that is still here. He managed to move them over and gave them the water that put every one to sleep. Don't worry the guy will be okay."

"Are you sure?" they both asked.

Atem nodded, "Now the puzzle if you please?"

Bakura handed over the puzzle and Atem kissed it, "I missed you so much." He sniffed it, "Mmmm! It smells like Yugi," as he put the chain over his head and let the puzzle lay against his chest.

"How are you going to keep it away from the guards?" Marik asked, but shut up when he saw Atem made it disappear. "Oh! Never mind."

Bakura stuck out his hand and Atem grabbed it, "Good luck, Atem. You are going to need it," Bakura said as he shook Atem's hand. "There are a lot of guards on the outside. We'll wait for you in the forest to help you out."

Atem smiled and shook back, "Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own. But if you could do me a little favor, I greatly appreciated it?"

"And what's that?" the two asked.

Atem smirked returned as he took his thumb and dragged it across his neck, "I want you to kill and distract some of the guards you saw in the western part. Take them out with your shadow monsters, that way I can have a better chance of get to you all."

Bakura and Marik had their own evil smirks out when they said, "It will be our pleasure, Pharaoh."

"Good, now I'll give you guys a thirty minute heads start. Make sure they don't find Duke, okay?"

"Right!"

"I'm counting on you two," Atem said as he stood back at the wall he was leaning against earlier.

Soon the two crawled away from Atem's cell and worked their way back out of the mill's ventilation system. Bakura popped the grate open and stepped out with Marik right behind. He put the grate back on and said, "Are you ready to have some fun, Marik?" as he brought out his favorite monsters from the shadow realm.

Marik smirked and said, "Bring on the mayhem," and he brought out his monsters. And the two ran into the forest. A few minutes later the sound of yelling was heard.

* * *

><p>Atem stood there, waiting until a man in his twenties with long purple hair showed up next to his cage. "About time K. I thought you might have run before the getting got good." Atem said as he looked to K.<p>

K turned to him. "And what, miss all of the mayhem you'll cause. No way." K pulled out a key and handed it over to Atem. "I'll see you on the outside." Atem nodded and K walked away. He stopped and said, never turning back, "Oh, I should tell you those friends of yours have started their _fun_. I get ready if I was you."

"Thanks K." Atem smiled even though K couldn't see it.

K smiled too, "No problem," and walked out of the cell block. He walked down a few corridors and came to a black door with the letter K on it. He entered his room and locked the door behind him before looking around his room for anything that could be listening. Finding none, he brought his wrist up and open the clock part of his watch to revile a small screen. "Green wolf, this is purple head. Do you read me?"

"_I read you aloud and clear. What your status?_" Green wolf asked.

K sighed, "Atem is making a break for it tonight. Actually in few minutes. His two friends have started to take out some of the guards. Shouldn't we stop them?"

"_No. You know when they become apart of his army there is no way to turn them back. Death is the only real way to save them._" Green wolf sighed. "_Just do what your doing and let Atem return to his home. I'll monitor them until something bad happens. I want to see if the rumors are true._"

"Do you really think he's-." K started but was interrupted by Green wolf. "_I don't think, I know he is._"

"Okay," K sighed again. His leader could be a hardhead sometimes. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"_Roger that! Green wolf signing out,_" and with that the conversation ended. _**I hope you and Atem know what your doing**__,_ K thought as he straighten out his uniform and got ready for the big escape.

* * *

><p>Atem sighed and counted, "Three…two…one," and alarm when off and voice said, "<em>Intruder Alert, intruder alert! All available guards needed in the west forest, immediately!<em>" (A/N: I suggest playing some hard core stuff or something like Skillet, Skrillex, Breaking Benjamin, or something. It's going to get wild up in here. Me personally would go for Skrillex 'Kill everybody'. Enjoy!)

Atem chuckled, "I do hope they save some for me. I want to get my payback too. Oh well!" and shrugged his shoulders. He got up and walked to the cell door where he unlocked it and stepped out. The people around him shouted and the wolves barked. He raised his hands and they quieted down, "I promise I will come back with help and set you all free! I'll be back, I promise!" he yelled before running out of the cell block.

He ran down a few halls before he came into contact with small group of 10 guards, "Hey, one of them escaped!"

"It's experiment 13! After him!" said another guard and ran towards him.

Atem stood his ground and smirked. "Oh you are so going to wish you never met me!" he said before walls of black shadow surrounded them, His eyes grew dark and wide as an evil grin appeared "Let's play a game! A shadow game!"

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik came running out of the forest to the car waiting for them. They managed to kill a good number of the guards and even got to send a few to the shadow realm in the process. Marik laughed madly as he said, "That was so fun! I want to kill some more!"<p>

"Unfortunately we are at the car," Bakura pouted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Duke asked. "I could hear yelling and gunfire all the way here!"

Marik and Bakura smirked, "The Pharaoh allowed us to have some fun, so we took out a few guards. Some where killed and some where sent to the shadow realm," Marik said as he slide into the car's back seat while Bakura took the front.

Duke sighed, "Okay then. Just don't get any blood on the seats!"

"Hey! There are the intruders!"

The guys looked and saw 12 men run out of the forest. Bakura and Marik stood up and summon their monsters back and some shadows. "Shadows and monsters kill the men before you! Make sure no lives!" Bakura commanded and the monsters attacked. The shadows pounced and swallowed the men whole. Soon all 12 men were died or gone.

"Go back to the Shadow Realm monster and shadows cover us from others!" Marik yelled and the monsters disappeared and the shadow surrounded the car causing them to become invisible.

* * *

><p>The shadows faded and Atem was smirking menacingly, "Well that was fun. Enjoy getting your minds back into working order, though I doubt a lot of you will be able to."<p>

Atem laughed and ran down the hallway, "Now time to find that wonderful doctor of mine." He ran and ran, killing or sending guards or anybody who tried to stop him to the shadow realm. He reached a room with double cheery oak doors. He kicked them wide open and yelled, "LUCY I'M HOME!"

An old man that looked to be in his late fifties/ early sixties with a long beard that stretched to the middle of his chest and in a white lab coat turned around. He was shocked, "What are you doing out of your cage Experiment 13!"

"Well _Doctor_," he said with venom, "I want a little payback for all the pain and torment you put me and my friends in for these long years."

"And how do you plan to do that," the old man asked as he carefully pushed a button under the desk he was sitting at.

"I know you just pressed the button to call for more of your men. To bad when the get here all they will see is a dead man," Atem stalked over to the man. "How bout we play a game before I kill your sorry old ass?"

The old man glared at him, "Are you serious?" when he saw Atem was he asked, "What kind of game?"

Atem smirked evilly, "A shadow game." As soon as he was near the desk the shadows burst forth and covered the two.

"What is this place? What have you done, experiment?" the old doctor asked trying to hide the fear in his voice, but somewhat failing. A black shadow monster tried reached out to him and the doctor jumped.

Atem laughed, "We are in a place called the Shadow Realm. In this place if you lose, you lose your mind. Now about our game."

"What is this game?" the doctor asked.

Atem pulled out deck of cards from the desk and stood on the other side and pulled out all of the aces, kings, queens, and jacks. He tossed the other cards and shuffled the rest. "We are going to play a card game. I pulled out the aces, kings, queens, and jacks, they are the cards that we are going to use. The aces," he pulled out an ace, "are worth ten points. The kings," he pulled out a king, "are worth nine points. The queens," pulled out a queen, "are worth seven points. And the jacks," he pulled out a jack, "Are worth 5."

He re-shuffled the deck of cards and laid the pile in the middle of the desk. "We each draw a card and add up the points in the end. Who ever has the highest points wins."

"So the lower one loses and goes to this Shadow Realm?" Atem nodded. "Fine, I'll play your game and win."

Atem gestured to the cards and said, "Then why don't you make the first move."

The old doctor grunted and pulled the top card and scowled, "Fuck, queen." He laid the card down near him and gestured to the cards as well, "Your turn."

"Thank you," he said and pulled out a card and grinned. "King," he said and showed it was just as he said. The doctor huffed and pulled his next card and frowned as he turned the card to show it was a jack. "Not good Doctor, but there still more cards here. You might win just yet," Atem said as he pulled out another card and showed it off. It was an Ace.

They keep playing until all sixteen cards were pulled and laid in front them. They counted each card, Atem had a King, Ace, Queen, King, Ace, King, Jack, and King. The doctor had a Queen, Jack, Ace, King, Ace, Queen, Jack, and Jack. Atem smirked, "It looks like my score is a 68 and yours is a 58. Too bad. Looks like it's the Shadow Realm for you."

The doctor gasped, "No this can be! You cheated somehow. You marked the cards or something." He picked up the cards and looked but saw nothing before they disappeared from his hands along with his desk. "What is the meaning of this! Tell me now experiment!"

Atem tusked, "The shadows don't like sore losers. Oh well! Have fun in the shadows for all eternity. You won't be coming back." The mark appeared on his forehead, he held up his hand, and yelled "OBLIVION!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Kaiba mansion, Mana was resting peacefully when the mark appeared on her forehead. It burned and she started to cry out in pain. Yugi heard the crying and awoke to find Mana sitting up holding her head. "Mana, baby, what's wrong?" he asked and pulled Mana into his lap, but gasped when he saw the eye mark on her forehead. <em><strong>Atem must be playing a shadow game and is about to send someone to the Shadow Realm.<strong>_

He pulled her close and started to rock them back and forth. "Shh, Mana, shh. It's going to be alright." It was all he could say. He didn't know what to do.

The others soon came in and asked what was wrong. Yugi kept rocking them as he talked, "The mark is back on her forehead and it's causing some discomfort."

"Does that mean Atem is in a Shadow Game?" Rebecca asked.

Soon Mana stopped yelling and opened her eyes. There was still pain, but she wasn't saying anything. "Angel? Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Mana looked up and Yugi wiped away the tears she had. "What happened baby?"

"He just sent someone with a dark heart to the Shadow Realm," her voice was hoarse. She closed eyes falling back into slumber. Everybody sighed and went back downstairs to wait for the others. This was going to be another long night.

* * *

><p>The shadows receded, leaving Atem and the unconscious doctor in the room. Atem moves toward the man. He was on the ground kneeling and head pushed back, exposing his neck. "You will never hurt another human again, you sick fucking bastard." Atem raised his hand, sharp claws appeared at the end of his fingers, and slashed them against the old man's neck, cutting through the wind pipe and veins and arteries. Blood speed out of the cuts as the man fell on to his side.<p>

Atem watched as the blood pool, enjoying the sight until the sound of pounding interrupted him. "Open this door now!"

Atem cursed and ran towards the window behind the desk, "Shadows destroy the window!" he commanded. The shadows obeyed and blown out the big window.

The door bang out and the guards flowed into the room but stopped short when they saw the head doctor dead on the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood. "(Whistle) Hey asshole up here!" They looked back up and saw Atem standing in the window frame. His eyes were wide, his hair was wild looking, and he had an insane person's grin on (A/N: Think like Yami Yugi for season 0). "Tell your Ultimate Master that he will be regret messing with me! Shadows," he called forth a whole mass of shadows, "KILL!" and the shadows went forward and grabbed as many guards as they could.

A few managed to escape and run up towards Atem, but before they could do anything to him, he waved and said, "Bye, Bye!" and jumped out of the window. He landed on the ground successfully and ran for the forest. The guards started to shoot but were stopped when the shadows grabbed them.

He ran and ran and ran, but stopped when he smelled something that made him smile. "I know you two are here. Come on out Bakura, Marik, and Duke." He looked around until he saw some shadows melt away and Duke's green mustang appeared before him. He ran around the car and jumped into the back seat with Marik. He move forward and yelled, "Punch it!" and without any argument, Duke floored it and drove off into the night.

* * *

><p>Ashley: Not very a epic escape or shadow game.<p>

Sapphire: I tried man! But it is hard to come up with a decent shadow game.

Atem: I could have done something that could cause more pain. That Doctor deserves more pain!

Sapphire: Calm down Atem. I do have to make this M or they will take it down. I don't want my first story, who is like a child to me, taken down.

Atem: Fine.

Sapphire: Until next time, Bye! And don't forget to review or I send Yugi after you and he'll use the puppy eye's on you! Review and read!


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire: Hey people! Here is the next chapie!

Ashley: That was quick!

Crystal: She already had it done and just waited for a new review to come in and they did!

Sapphire: Yep! Yugi do the disclaimer!

Yugi: Right! Winged Sapphire Wolf does not own anything! Now where is my Yami?!

Sapphire: You'll get him soon! I promise! Now read, my viewers, READ!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Surprise, Aibou! I'm home!<p>

* * *

><p>"Duke pull into the park's parking lot!" Atem said point to where he wanted them to go.<p>

"Okay, but why? Don't you want to see Yugi and the others?" Duke asked as he pulled into the parking lot to the park and parked in to one of the spots.

"Marik can you do you me a favor?" Atem asked and got out of the car.

"Yeah, what is it?" Marik asked.

Atem let his claws grow, turned around, and cut the flesh between his shoulder blades. Atem bit his lip hard as he did to keep the pain unnoticed. He brought his hand back down and said, "There are trackers and several devices in the place I just cut open. Can you go in and pull them out? After you do, step on them to destroy them." He looked over his shoulder and sighed at the shocked faces. "I know it's not something you want to do, but if we don't they will find me…us and probably kill everyone. So can you please?"

Marik got out of his stupor and started to pull out all the small chips and devices out, stepping on them in the process. As soon as he felt no more he walked back towards the car and grabbed his bag. He grabbed a towel out and wiped his fingers before pulling out a bottle of water.

"You don't need that."

The guys looked back up at Atem's back and gasped, his back was healed. "How the bloody hell?" Bakura asked.

Atem chuckled, "I'm somewhat like the werewolf from the movies. I can heal in a short amount of time depending on the wound. That cut was not that big so it healed fast and quickly. But if you want to get ride of the blood, I and probably Duke would greatly appreciate it."

Marik pour the water over Atem's back and wiped away the blood. He grimaced when looked back at the towel and saw more than blood on it. "What the hell are you covered in?"

"Don't ask, I just want to get to the game shop and take a hot bath and shower," Atem sighed as he got back into the car with Marik.

"You know Yugi and the others are at Kaiba's mansion, right?" Duke asked as he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Yeah I know, but-." he stopped when he heard tires screeching and turned around to see a white van driving toward them fast. "Aww fuck! They did follow us! Drive Duke Drive!"

Duke floored it again driving faster but not fast enough. The van pulled up toward them and to the right. The door flew open and a man dressed in black reach out. "You're mine experiment!" he said grabbing Atem's arm.

Atem pulled and pulled, even with Marik's help, the man got his goons to slowly pull away from Dukes car.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Atem yelled pulling desperately. He stopped pulling when he felt strange. _**Oh no! Not again!**_ he thought, his head feeling like it was going to spilt open. _**I have to keep him under control!**_

Marik had felt Atem had stopping and could tell the guys in the van were about to pull him in, "Atem! Bakura help me!" Marik yelled pulling harder. Bakura turned around and grabbed hold while summoning a monster, "Man Eater Bug come forth and attack that van!"

The creature appeared and jumped onto the van, scaring the man behind the wheel. He abruptly turned the wheel right and the man holding Atem let go and fell back into the van. Marik and Bakura took their chance and pulled Atem back in.

"Atem are you okay?!" Bakura asked.

"…"

"Atem?!" He looked back and saw a blank expression on his friend's face and his eyes were black with red irises. "Atem?"

"What's wrong with him?" Duke asked as he made a hard right turn. He looked back and saw the van on their tails again. "Damn! Those guys don't know when to quit do they?"

The white van had managed to shake of the shadow monster off, but had it chasing after them. The van pulled back up on their right side and the man was back at it again, stretching to get to Atem on the other side of the car. "Marik snap him out of it!" Duke yelled as he tried to drive faster.

"I'm trying! Atem, snap out of it or they will take you away again!" Marik yelled shaking the man but still didn't get a response. He re-thought his strategy and yelled, "If you don't snap out of it and they take you away, you'll never see Yugi or Mana again! They will be more devastated then they were before!" That seemed to do the trick as Atem flinched and looked around, his eyes still black and red.

He looked in front of him and gave a demonic growl mixed with a wolf's growl as he saw the black hooded man reaching for him. He raised a clawed hand and scratched the hand. The man yelled and drew back his hand. "You fucking retard! I'll make sure you pay for this!"

Atem stood up, the fast winds whipped his hair furiously. He smirked and a pair of black and crimson wings appeared, "**I doubt you will! Man Eater Bug back to the shadows with you!**" and the creature did, shock the others, especially Bakura.

Atem flapped open his wings and flew up into the sky. He flew a feet in front of them and hovered in the lane the white van was in. The van screeched to a stop in front of Atem. Atem smirked got more demonic as he said, "**Heheheheh. You boys are going to pay for all hell that you have done. I miss so much these last seven years because of you and your Ultimate Master! I'm going to make your death as painful possible as I can!****"**

The air grew tense, then Atem brought both clawed hands up and summoned a giant ball of shadow magic that could rival Dark Magicians. "**Enjoy hell for me boys! Dark magic attack!**" and threw the ball of magic at the van. The man who tried to grab Atem jumped out of the van before it hit. He watched as the van exploded and burned the men inside alive.

He turned back to Atem who started to walk towards him, "**I should have known a pathetic worm like you could escape that. But I just now thought I am going to kill you with my bare hands.**" His claws turned black as he ran towards the man, "**Dark shadow claws!**" He ran both of his claws through the man's stomach and laughed as the man screamed.

"**Scream all you want I won't mind. I enjoy it actually.**" He pulled his claws out and stabbed the man in his chest, right into his heart. He bent down and whispered, "**I know it was you who took me away from my home and family and friends. I do hope you enjoy hell, you fucking, shit-faced, baka****.**" He moved his claws up and out of the man, pulling the heart and left lung out and let the man fall onto his back. He was dead.

Duke had pulled the car up and over when the van had stopped. They sat there watching Atem destroy the vehicle and kill the man. Watching all of this made them scared to the bone. Atem was like an actual demon. He killed a man in cold blood. Atem turned around and looked at them. "**Don't worry. I won't kill you all. Just get me back to the game shop,**" was all he said as the wings disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Bakura, Marik, and Duke ran towards him. Bakura picked him up and placed two fingers on Atem's neck, "He still has a pulse. He probably just fainted."

"What was that?" Duke asked.

"I don't know, but he and those girls got some explaining to do when we get back," Bakura said as he picked up Atem with Marik's help. They got him back into the car and quickly drove off and headed to the game shop.

* * *

><p>Solomon had just gotten back to the game shop with his friend, Author Hawkins, and a woman with purple eyes and auburnblond hair. "It's good to be back home," Solomon said as he pulled out a bag full of presents for Yugi.

The woman smiled, "I'd missed this place. I'm so glad me and Link moved here. Now I can be closer to you, Yugi, and Mana."

"And I know Yugi and Mana will be happy to have you here as well, Zelda," Solomon said, "You know how much that little girl loves and admires her aunt and uncle."

Zelda laughed, "I know. I love her just as much. She is a very bight and talent girl. I just wish her father was around to see it. I know Yugi would."

Both old men agreed. "Should we go in? It is pretty late," Author said before looking at his watch, "Why it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Yeah let's go in. I think the kids have already gone to bed, so we need to be quiet." Solomon unlocked the door to the game shop and quietly walked, placing the bags down. "Come on in."

Zelda grabbed her bags and was about to go in when she saw a green mustang pull up to the shop. "Hold on Grandpa. There is a car outside. I'll go and send them away."

"A green mustang?" Author said before looking over at the car. "That looks like Duke's car."

Solomon walked back out, "The kids are not here." He looked over and saw Duke, Bakura and Marik walking over while Bakura was carrying someone. "Boys what are you doing here? Do you know where the others are?"

Duke nodded, "Yeah, the others are at Seto's. But we had to come here because he wanted to come," he said pointing his thumb to the bundle in Bakura's arms.

Solomon and the others looked and gasped. It was Atem. "You finally found Atem!"

"This is Yugi's missing boyfriend?!" Zelda asked.

"Where did you find him?!" Author asked.

Bakura shuffled Atem a bit and said, "We'll tell you inside. I like to put him down. He's heave!"

"I heard that, tomb robber."

They looked down and saw Atem was slowly waking up. "Atem!"

"Yeah, it's a me, Atem," he said groggily (A/N: Haha! Mario!). "Where are we?"

"We're back at the game shop," Bakura explained and carefully put Atem down on to his feet. Atem stood shaky at first, but managed to get his balance back.

"Are you okay, man?" Duke asked and Atem nodded, "You sure, because you were acting a little…um…demonic back there."

Atem eyes widen, "I did?" The others nodded and Atem hanged his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What was that?" Marik asked.

Atem sighed, "I'll explain later. I really want to shower now, if that is okay?" He looked to Grandpa who nodded. "Yes! Finally a shower!" and ran in to the house.

Everybody let go of their breath, "About time!" Marik said, "He reeks!"

"Well remember he was in a place that was not really clean and they probably didn't get baths as a reward for winning a battle," Duke said.

Solomon, Author, and Zelda looked at them confuse. "What do you mean Duke?" Solomon asked.

"We'll tell you inside," and with that the six went inside and sat down, filling in the three on what had happened in the last two nights.

* * *

><p>Atem stepped out of the shower, finally clean and smelling really good. <em><strong>I hope Aibou doesn't mind if I use his stuff. Looks like mine is gone.<strong>_ He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another and started to dry his hair while walking back to his and Yugi's room.

He walked past a door that was white and slightly opened. He walked back and pushed the door open and looked around the small room. It was a little girl's room with pink walls, bed and vanity table, but with a Japanese and Egyptian theme to it and duel monster stuffy toys scattered around the room.

He walked in further and sat down on the bed, "This must be Mana's room."

"Yugi worked real hard to make it perfect for his little girl." Atem turned around and saw Zelda standing in the doorway. "Of course he got help from me and my husband, but did most of it by himself."

Atem stood up, making sure the towel was secure around his waist, "You must be his sister…um…I'm sorry I don't know your name."

Zelda giggled, "It's fine. My name is Zelda. You're right, I am his sister."

"It's nice to finally meet you, but I do need to get some clothes on, if they still fit," He sighed. He had gained and lost weight, but he did grow a few inches thanks to the experiments.

Zelda hummed and looked the ex-pharaoh up and down, then walked closer before circling him. "Yes, you might need some new cloths. I can help if you like?" she said, finally stopping in front of him.

"How? All the stores are closed by now."

Zelda laughed, "Wow, my brother really didn't tell you much about me did he?"

Atem raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no he didn't. What are you up to?"

She smiled, "I am a fashion designer. And I could make you something to wear tomorrow when we go see Yugi and the others. Bakura, Duke, and Marik explained to us what is going on and I want to help anyway I can."

Atem smiled, "You don't have to, but thank you."

"No problem," she said and took out a measuring tape, paper, and pen "Okay, now hold still while I take your measurements."

Atem stood straight with arms out and waited for Zelda to finish. She stepped back and said, "All done. You can go now and see if you at least have a pair of sweats that fit." She started to walk out of the room, but turned and said, "Oh, if you are hungry, Grandpa made some sandwiches for everybody. Now go get dress." She turned back around and walked back out and down the stairs.

Atem looked back around one more time, before he sighed, _**I really have missed a lot haven't I, Little One?**_ he thought before walking out as well. He went straight to his room and walked in. The room hadn't changed that much; some of the posters where gone, a full size bed now sit in the corner where the old twin size bed used to be, but nothing much else had changed. The walls were still blue, the skylight was still there, and other miscellaneous things were still there. Mostly the smell of his hikari was still in the air.

He walked over to the drawers, _**I hope Yugi didn't get rid of my clothes**_. He open the top one and saw his stuff was still there and pulled out a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a grey tee shirt that was a bit small on him but still worked. _**Well, I'm showered and dressed, maybe I should go and get some sleep?**_ He was about to walk over to the bed, but the rumbling sound from his stomach stopped him and he rubbed it. "Okay, I'll go eat instead, then go to bed. I'll see Yugi tomorrow after some rest."

* * *

><p>"That is terrible!" Solomon shook his head. "Who would do this to innocent people?"<p>

He and the others were now in the kitchen; he and Author made tea and something for Atem to eat. Bakura, Marik, and Duke just drank the tea and Zelda was pulling different fabrics and tools out of a big duffle bag she had.

"So Zelda what are you doing?" Duke asked.

Zelda turned around, she had several needles between her lips, "faking ump floze flord Fem."

The others looked at her crazy, while Solomon sighed, "Zelda, please take your needles out of your mouth."

Zelda blinked, then pulled the needles out. "Sorry, I forget sometime. Anyway, I said I was making some clothes for Atem. He might not have anything that fits." She chuckled, "I think I'll help Mana's wish come true and make Atem look gorgeous."

"Just don't put me in something I'll regret later."

Everyone turned around to see Atem stand next to the table. He pointed to the sandwiches and said, "Can I have one?"

Solomon nodded, "Help yourself, Atem. You need it."

Atem sat down and started to shove in the sandwich. The sight made everyone think of Joey. "Easy Atem. The food is not going anywhere," Duke said and tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

Atem saw it coming in the corner of his eye and growled as he pulled the plate of sandwiched closer. Duke stepped back. Atem looked back at the sandwiches and sighed, "Sorry. The wolf instincts tend to kick in sometimes." He grabbed another sandwich and ate it slowly, like a normal person.

The others just looked on, both confuse and a bit scared. "Are you okay, my boy?" Grandpa asked and gently/cautiously laid a hand on Atem's shoulder. "What do you mean by wolf instincts?"

Atem sighed for the umpteenth time and shook his head, "I'll tell you when we have everybody here or at Kaiba's. I really don't want to explain fifteen times. Please?" he asked bring out what looked like a sad puppy dog eyes.

Everybody nodded and Solomon patted Atem's back, "Of course. Why don't you take the rest of those sandwiches upstairs and get some sleep. You must be exhausted."

Atem yawned and slowly nodded his head. He got up with plate in hand, said good night to everybody, and went upstairs. Grandpa sighed, "Poor Atem. I hope whoever is after him gets caught soon and those people saved." Everybody agreed and started to do other things; Solomon and Author when to bed (A/N: Not like that! You sick perverts. Separate bedrooms.), Zelda took Mana's room and worked on the clothes, and Marik, Bakura and Duke took the sleeping bags left by their lovers and crashed on to the couch.

Bakura and Marik fell right to sleep, while Duke pulled out his phone and called Seto.

"_Hello?_" Seto said groggily.

"Hey, it's me. I just want you to know we got Atem."

"_About time. When are you guys getting here?_"

Duke yawned, "He wanted to come to the game shop to clean up, but we ran into Solomon, Author, and Yugi's sister. He took a shower, got something to eat, (yawn) and is trying to get some sleep as we speak. We are all tired and decided to crash here and bring him over tomorrow when everyone is refreshed and those people are not looking for us."

"_What do you mean? Where you followed?_" Seto growled

Duke growled back, "Listen, they had trackers in Atem's back and we took them out. Unfortunately, they caught up with us and we had to run, but Atem took care of them."

"_How?_"

Duke sighed, he really didn't want to talk to the hardass right now. "Look I explain later. I want my sleep!"

"_Fine!_" Seto said before hanging up.

Duke huffed before putting his phone down on the coffee table. "What did jackass say?" Bakura said looking through one half lidded eye.

Duke sighed, "He just a bit upset that we were followed and about how I didn't tell him about Atem's new powers." He slide into a more comfortable position before, "He just as tired as us. Now get some sleep, we might be in for a big day tomorrow." Duke shut his eyes and was out of it in matter of seconds.

Bakura nodded and also slide into place before sleep took over.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: Maybe I should have put this on the end of chapter five? Oh well!<p>

* * *

><p>Seto slammed his phone down, startling Ashley and Crystal. They were working on the documents Bakura and Marik had stolen the other night, when Seto was talking and slammed the phone.<p>

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked.

"Where are those four? They didn't get caught, did they?" Ashley asked.

Seto sighed and begin to rub his temples, "No, but they almost did. They are at the game shop. Apparently, Atem wanted to shower and dress, but Solomon and two others convince them stay for the rest of the night."

Ashley and Crystal looked at each other and nodded. "Seto, we should go to bed. We all been up for a while now and everybody else is in bed. Atem will get here in the morning and he, along with us, will explain what is going on, okay?" Ashley suggested.

"She's right. Come to bed already," Joey said as he walked into Seto's home office. He walked over to Seto and sat in his fiancé's lap. "Please come to bed. It so empty without you."

Ashley and Crystal smiled and snuck out of the room to their room. Seto smiled and gently pulled Joey so he could lay his head on his chest and laid a kiss on the top of Joey's forehead. "Sure." He turned off his computer and stood up with Joey in his arms, bridle style. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and snuggled into his chest as they went out and up to their room.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_He was running. The sounds of pain and agony filled the air. Wolves running behind him, trying to capture him. He ran and ran until he came to a small house/store with a green roof and sign that said 'Game Shop'. He ran into the open fence area next to the game shop and saw a man in his twenties with a little girl, who could have been no more than seven or six. It was Yugi and Mana, playing in the backyard._

_He walked into the backyard and towards the two. Yugi looked up happy to see him, but soon the smile turns into a frown and he pulled Mana closer. "Who are you and what do you want!" He was scared, but why. He reaches out to them, but Yugi pulls Mana away from him._

"_Don't come anywhere closer!"_

_**Why doesn't he want me closer?** he thought. He looked down and saw in a puddle of water that was near him that he looked like a demon. His hair was like before, but two yellow horns sticking out. His eyes now black with red irises. He looked behind him and saw a pair of black and crimson wings and a tail was attached to him as well. He turned back around and saw that his hands and feet were claw like and covered in fur._

_He looked back up at the frighten man and child. He was scaring his lover and their child, "_**Aibou, wait!**_"__ he said but immediately closed his mouth and put his clawed hands over it. Was that really his voice?_

_Yugi was shaking now, "Who-o-o-o are y-y-you and how-ow-ow do you know that name. O-o-only my b-b-boyfriend calls me that!"_

_He moves his hands and starts to walk closer, causing Yugi to walk away from him, __**"**_**Aibou, it's me. Atem! I'm back!**_**"**__ He was about two feet away from Yugi and Mana, but Yugi keep moving away._

"_You lie! Y-y-you can't be-be-be Atem! You're a d-d-demon!"_

_His lover didn't believe him. How dare he not believe him?! Something snapped in his head and he growled. __**"**_**You don't believe me! I show you! You'll regret not believing in me!**_**"**__ He released a blood curdling roar that would make any demon or person fear him and pounced on Yugi and Mana. _

_She screamed at the top of her lungs as he attacked. He ripped her from Yugi's grasped and proceeded to kill. Yugi watch in horror and agony as his only child was murdered in front of him. "NO! You monster!"_

_Atem turned around and smirked. Blood was dripping down his chest and face. "_**Monster? I show you monster!**_" He brought out his claws and ran straight for Yugi. Yugi couldn't move fast enough and was stabbed in the chest. He started to cough up blood as Atem move down and whispered in his ear, __**"**_**Is that a monster for you? Because I just started.**_**"**_

_Yugi eyes widen and tried to move but the claws in his chest prevented that. Atem chuckled, __**"**_**Keep struggling. I like it when my preys do that. I love it when they scream too.**_**"**__ And Yugi did just that, he screamed at the top of his lungs as Atem clawed at his chest and plugged his hand into the cavity. He slowly ripped out Yugi's heart and watch as the life drained out of him._

_Atem stood up and looked down at what he had done. He killed Yugi and Mana. He killed his lover and child._

_Atem looked back down and realized what he had just done. "No!" he said in his normal voice. "No!"_

"**Yes!**_" He looked up and saw his demon self staring back at him, "_**Yes. You killed them. They died by your hands and you hands alone.**_"_

_Atem looked down at his hands, they were back to normal, but covered in blood. "No!" he said in a whisper, but the demon heard it._

"**Yes. You are a cold blooded killer and the proof is right in front of you****!**_" the demon said and pointed to the two dead corpses on the ground. "_**You killed your own lover and child! Only a monster can do that!**_" He laughed at the paled and sickening look on Atem's face. What had he done?_

_He dropped to his feet and picked up Yugi body. More blood flowed out of his body and onto Atem's body. He felt sick, he felt like… "_**I, I fell like a Monster!**_" he screamed into the blackness. "NO~!"_

_End of Dream_

"NO~!" he yelled as he jumped up from his bed. He panicked and looked around and saw he was back in his and Yugi's room. He sat back down on the bed and tried to catch his breath. _**It was just a nightmare! It was just a nightmare!**_ he thought. "Who am I kidding? I've become monster! Ah~!"

He laid his head in his hands and let the tears flood out. He failed to notice the door open up and six people standing in the doorway. They had heard Atem talking to himself and didn't know what he was talking about.

Zelda walked up towards the bed, sat down on it, and pulled Atem into a hug which he took. Not caring or noticing who it was. She just let him cry, rubbing gentle circles on his back until he fell back to sleep. She laid him back down and took a spot on the other side of the bed.

"Zelda what are you doing," Solomon asked in a whisper.

She looked at the old man and said, "I'm going to stay by his side and make sure he doesn't have anymore bad dreams. Whatever they did to him, they got him thinking he's a monster. I just want to make sure he is okay when he wakes up later." She pulled Atem closer and held him like a child.

Solomon nodded and walked back to his room with Author going back to his. Duke, Bakura, and Marik looked at each other before going back to downstairs. They grabbed their sleeping bags and went back to Yugi's room where they took a place near a corner and fell right back to sleep except for Bakura, who looked back at Zelda. "Why are you guys up here?"

"Just want to make sure Atem is fine, too. Got a problem with that?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head, "Nope. Just shows that you all are good friends. Night." She laid back down and started to hum a sweet lullaby (A/N: it her lullaby if anyone wanted to know. I love that music!). Bakura soon found himself lulled to sleep by the soothing melody.

Zelda looked down and saw that Atem looked to be at peace by her lullaby and continue to hum it. She looked over to the clock and saw it was little after six in the morning. _**I hope Link doesn't mind meeting us over at Kaiba's at nine**__, _she thought before letting sleep take her as well.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock hit and everyone was slowly waking up. Atem opened one of his eyes and looked around. Everything looked fine so he closed his eye and cuddled up to his warm, moving pillow. Wait, warm and moving pillow? He opened his eyes just as he felt a hand comb through his hair and soothing melody was hummed. He looked up and saw Zelda looking down at him with a warm smile.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head. I hope you didn't have anymore nightmares?"

Atem quickly sat up and looked around and saw Bakura, Duke, and Marik in the corner, slowly stirring as well. He looked back at Zelda confused and she giggled, "Don't worry nothing happened between us. You woke up from a bad nightmare and started to cry. You didn't notice us in here when you were crying, so I gave you a hug and let you cry yourself to sleep. I want to make sure you didn't have any more nightmares so I stayed here the rest of the night and hummed to you. The others over there were worried too and brought their bags up here as well."

Atem blushed, he cried in front of them and he didn't notice them. "Sorry about that and thank you for being there. You know you didn't have to, right?"

She smiled before she giggled, "I know didn't have to, but I wanted to. You are part of this family. Part of my family and family takes care of each other. I told you last night, I'm here to help."

Atem smiled, "Thank you."

Zelda waved off the thanks, "No problem. Listen, why don't you go and take a shower. I'll get your clothes and put them on the bed. I'll also see if Grandpa and Prof. Hawkins are awake. Okay?" Atem nodded. "Good. Alright you three sleepy heads! Wake up! It's time to get up!"

The lump in the corner groaned, "Don't make me jump on you! I'm worse than Mana. I don't give a heads up like she does. So move it!" The lump moved a bit and Duke came out followed by Bakura then Marik. "Good! Now fix yourselves up and head down stairs! Atem needs to get dress!" she said as she pushed the three out of the room, all the while Atem was laughing up a storm from that little show.

He soon got ready and dressed in his new out fit: black jean pants that fit snuggly on his leg, a red sleeveless shirt with a purple and gold Ankh on the front, and a black mid-drift jacket. He put on his Millennium Puzzle and a black leather neck belt and a pair of black leather boots that still fit. _**At least the shoes still fit,**_ he thought before walking out of his room and down the stairs to the living room, where everybody was waiting.

"And why can't we eat yet?" Marik asked bored of him mind.

Zelda slapped his head, "Because we told the other we have breakfast with them. We just have to wait until Atem is done."

"Well you don't have to wait any longer. I'm done and ready to go," Atem said as he stepped into the room. "What do you think?"

Zelda walked closer for an inspection. She had changed and was now wearing a short pink dress with white flowers on the bottom that came up to her knees and white wedges, making her a bit taller than him. She also had on a necklace that had a few different stones on it, earring that matched the necklace, and her wedding ring.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You look great! My brother sure know how to pick them!"

Atem blushed slightly, "Okay can we go now?" Bakura asked, "I'm getting hungry over here!"

Zelda waved him off, clearly she was not afraid of these guys, and said, "We'll get there. We just need to make one stop and we'll head over to Kaiba's afterwards."

"What do we need to get Zelda?" her grandpa asked.

"Just a bouquet of flowers so Atem can give that for Yugi," she replied dragging the ex-pharaoh out of the building.

Atem's eyes widen, "Oh crap! I forgot today is his birthday!"

Zelda turned around and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, I got you covered."

"How?"

She giggled, "That is why we are getting the flowers."

Atem oh-ed and got into Duke's car with Duke and Bakura taking the front and Marik taking the back with him. "Just follow me to the flower shop and then we can go to Kaiba's, okay?"

Everybody groaned, but agreed. Zelda got into her car with Solomon taking the front passenger's seat and Author taking the back behind Solomon. And with that, they drove off to the floweriest to get a birthday bouquet for Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sleeping until the bouncing of his bed woke him up. He groaned and pulled the covers over his eyes. "Come on Mommy! Wake up!" his daughter yelled. "It's your birthday today! Wake up!"<p>

He opened one eye and said, "Then let mommy sleep." He rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

Mana stopped the bouncing and crawled towards the pillow, "Alright Momma." She sighed and was about to crawl towards the side of the bed, but Yugi jumped up and grabbed her, bringing her into a tickle fest. "Hahaaha, Mom~! Stop hahahahah!"

"Stop what?" he said continuing to tickle the little girl.

"Stop, ahahaha, tickly m-m-m-me~!"

"Aw, but it's my birthday and I can tickle if I want to." Yugi laughed as he tickled away until she couldn't breath no more.

Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Tristan decided to walk in and see if they were awake. "Good morning birthday boy!"

Yugi chuckled, "Good Morning everybody."

"Ready for some breakfast?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded. "Good because your sister and brother-in-law will be joining us along with Bakura, Marik, Duke, and your lover boy."

Yugi gasped, "They saved him?"

Joey nodded, "Yep. He'll be here soon, so get showered and dress."

Yugi nodded but asked, "Aren't they here now?"

Joey and the other shook their heads, "Atem wanted to take a shower and make himself presentable at the game shop, but bumped into gramps and your sister. They decided to spend the night there and let him get some rest."

Yugi nodded, "Okay, I understand that. He probably didn't get a lot of sleep where ever they keep him at."

Mana jumped up and down the bed, "Yeah! Dad's going to be here soon! I can't wait!"

The group laughed and Yugi caught his daughter in mid bounce, "Calm down Mana. We have to be patient and get dressed. Do you need any help?" she shook her head, "Okay then, Go and get ready for breakfast."

"Okay!" she said as she ran into the bathroom to shower.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Tristan asked, but Yugi shrugged.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Yugi, Mana, and everybody else was dressed and down in the backyard eating breakfast on the patio deck connected to the kitchen. Ashley and Crystal had cooked again, saying it makes them feel like they aren't mooching off Seto, and made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and other various goodies.<p>

"This is delicious!" Joey, Tristan, and Mana yelled, making everyone laugh, but agreed with them.

Ashley and Crystal bowed, "Thanks everybody!"

Crystal got up and walked over towards the speakers system and plugged up her I pod and played Maxwell's 'Pretty Wings'. Yugi recognized the song and smiled, "Yami used to sing this song to me."

"Really, Yugi? Because Atem doesn't seem like the singing type," Malik said before taking another bite of his chocolate chip pancakes.

Yugi giggled, "He only did it for me. I thought he had a beautiful voice." They ate in silence for a while, enjoy the music be played. Soon Dreams 'I miss you like crazy' played and Yugi started to sing that one. The others didn't mind, they enjoy hearing Yugi sing.

_I miss you like crazy  
>Tell me when you're comin back home<br>I miss you like crazy  
>Tell me when you're comin back home<em>

_Since u've been away_  
><em>Things aint been the same<em>  
><em>I miss you more and more each day<em>  
><em>Sumthin 'bout your love<em>  
><em>I just cant get enough<em>  
><em>I wish it wouldn't hurt so much<em>

_You don't know what you done to me_  
><em>I can't sleep at night baby<em>  
><em>Wishin you were here with me<em>  
><em>There's sumthin 'bout the love you give<em>  
><em>No one else can give it to me<em>  
><em>I miss you like crazy<em>

_I miss you like crazy_  
><em>I miss you being my baby<em>  
><em>Tell me when you're comin back home<em>  
><em>I miss you like crazy<em>  
><em>I miss you being my baby<em>  
><em>Tell me when you're comin back home<em>

_No matter what I do_  
><em>I cant stop thinkin of you<em>  
><em>You're always on my mind<em>  
><em>My heart is not a home<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>  
><em>I wish you would come back to me<em>  
><em>You dont know what you've done to me<em>  
><em>I cant sleep at night baby<em>  
><em>Wishin you were here with me<em>  
><em>There's sumthin' bout the love you give<em>  
><em>No one else can give it to me<em>  
><em>I miss you like crazy<em>

_I miss you like crazy_  
><em>I miss you bein my baby<em>  
><em>tell me when you're comin back home<em>  
><em>I miss you like crazy<em>  
><em>I miss you bein my baby<em>  
><em>Tell me when you're comin back home<em>

_Now I realized how much you mean to me_  
><em>You are my everythin<em>  
><em>I miss you baby<em>

_I miss you like crazy_  
><em>I miss you bein my baby<em>  
><em>Tell me when you're comin back home<em>  
><em>I miss you like crazy<em>  
><em>I miss you being my baby<em>  
><em>Tell me when you're comin back home<em>

Soon the song ended and Yugi sighed. He knew what the others said, but until he actually saw Yami standing there, he wouldn't believe them. The next song began and it was 'At the beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

"I love this song!" Mana screamed. She became a huge fan of the movie after Yugi played it to her to calm her down one day. She got up and started to sing, she was just like her mom.

Mana: _We were strangers  
>Starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming  
>What we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you_

Some foot steps were heard and most, not Yugi or Mana looked. Zelda, Solomon, Author, Bakura, Marik, and Duke walked out. The others looked confused until Zelda shushed them and a voice started to sing the male part.

Male voice: _No one told me  
>I was going to find you<br>Unexpected  
>What you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope  
>You were there to remind me<br>This is the start  
><em>

Yugi turned and looked around to see who was singing. It sounded so familiar. He put a hand on Mana's mouth and started to sing her parts.

Yugi and male: _And..._

_Life is a road_  
><em>And I want to keep going<em>  
><em>Love is a river<em>  
><em>I wanna keep flowing<em>  
><em>Life is a road<em>  
><em>Now and forever<em>  
><em>Wonderful journey<em>

_I'll be there_  
><em>When the world stops turning<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>When the storm is through<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you<em>

Yugi looked over to the crowed by the door as he sang.

Yugi: _We were strangers  
>On a crazy adventure<em>

Male: _Never dreaming  
>How our dreams would come true<em>

Yugi and Male: _Now here we stand  
>Unafraid of the future<br>At the beginning with you_

_And..._

_Life is a road_  
><em>And I want to keep going<em>  
><em>Love is a river<em>  
><em>I wanna keep flowing<em>  
><em>Life is a road<em>  
><em>Now and forever<em>  
><em>Wonderful journey<em>

_I'll be there_  
><em>When the world stops turning<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>When the storm is through<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you<em>

Soon Atem came out from behind with bouquet of red and purple tulips and stood in front of Yugi while the two continued to sing.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And..._

Yami: _Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<em>

Yugi and Yami: _Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey  
><em>  
><em>I'll be there<br>When the world stops turning  
>I'll be there<br>When the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you  
><em>

Yami: _Hey ay ay_

Yami and Yugi: _Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep going on...<em>

Yugi: _Starting out on a journey_

Yugi and Yami: _Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is river I wanna keep flowing<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

Yugi: _Hmmmmm_

The song ended and 'My Only Love' from the Sailor Moon soundtrack was playing. "Mou Hitori No Boku? Is that you?" Yugi asked as he got up from his seat. He reached out and was going to lay a hand on Yami's face but fear that this might be a dream stopped him.

Atem notice and grabbed the hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing it with said cheek. "It's me Hikari. I'm home." He let go of Yugi's hand and placed his own on Yugi's left cheek, rubbing it gently.

As soon as Yugi felt the hand, the tears he was holding back since he saw him released and he jumped at Yami. "YAMI!" he cried as he hugged his darkness.

Atem hugged back and gently rocked the two, enjoying every bit of the hug. "Oh Aibou. I missed you so much."

Yugi nodded his head against Yami's chest and continued to cry. The sight was beautiful and happy, it even got Bakura and Marik smiling and a bit teary-eyed.

They soon move a bit, but still in each others arms. "I missed you so much, my Yami," Yugi said. Yami smiled and wiped the last few tears away, "I missed you too, my Hikari." He bent down and laid his lips against Yugi's in a passionate, yet soft kiss. Yugi soon kissed back and put his arms around Yami's neck.

Soon the need for air broke them apart and they gently laid their foreheads together, smiling at each other. They stared at each other's eyes until someone cleared their throat. They looked up, Yami pulled Yugi closer, and saw Seto and Joey standing up with someone hiding behind them.

Yugi giggled, "Mana, come and meet your father in person. He won't bite."

Yami paled and sheepishly chuckled, "Well not much."

Mana walked out from behind and looked up at Yami then hummed.

Yami was confused then thought about a question he asked earlier, "Yugi, why did you name her Mana?"

Everybody chuckled and Yugi stepped away, "You'll see in 3…2…1 and…"

"DADDY!"

Yami turned just in time to catch his daughter in a big hug. "Oh! That's way." He held her tight and kissed the top of her head, while everybody laughed.

"I named her that because I remember how much your friend meant to you. I didn't realize she could do that until she was three and pounced on Joey," he explained.

Yami smiled and sat down in Yugi's chair, making Mana sit in his lap. She looked up with big tearful eyes and said, "You're really home."

Yami kissed her forehead again and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am. And I'll never disappear again."

He pulled her into big hug as tears ran down his face. She grabbed the front of his shirt and cried harder. "Daddy."

The picture of father and daughter reunited brought tears to everyone's eyes, including Bakura, Marik, and Seto. Everyone was happy that she finally had her dad back and Yugi had his lover back as well.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: Okay, that's it. (sob) I need a tissue. (Crystal hand over a tissue) Thank you. (Blows nose) That was so beautiful.<p>

Crystal: It sure was. (cries) Wasn't it, Ashley? (Notice Ashley not in room) Ashley?

Ashley: (Walks back in with red face) What? (sob) What is it?

Sapphire: I even go you crying. (cries) Oh Ashley.

Ashley: What?! No! I just got something in my eye is all!

Crystal: Awww, Ashley! It's okay. You can cry. I wouldn't care any less about you. I love you.

Ashley: (cries) That was just so (sob) touching (sob)! Waaahahahah! (hugs Crystal)

Sapphire: Well I hope you all like that (sniffles). Please review and enjoy chapter 7 next. (Looks over to see Yami, Yugi, and Mana hugging) That is just so beautiful! Wah!


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of _Monster_!

Crystal: Sapphire doesn't own anything. The anime/manga? No! The songs? No! The characters, except for me and Ashley? NO! The plot? Yes, yes she does! Unfortunately, Tea is making a small appearance in this chapter. WHY?!

Sapphire: I'm sorry but she needs to know Yami is back and he won't take her bullshit for hurting his daughter! Ashley do the explanation thing I told you to do.

Ashley: (Sighs) To let you all know, as if you don't already…

"talk" is normal chit chat,

"**talk**" is the demon talk or as I call him Demon Yami talk,

"**talk**" is the lyrics from the song that inspired this fic or in this chapter a video playing,

_**Talk**_ is talking in one's mind, but "_**talk"**_ with the quotes means talking in the mind like between Yugi and Yami, or Yami talking to Demon Yami mentally, and

"_**Talk"**_ is the Demon Yami talking back to Yami. I think that is it, Sapphire.

Sapphire: Alright then! I just wanted clarify some things, but now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Explanations<p>

* * *

><p>The gang had finally relaxed and sat around the table eating and asking Yami a billion questions. Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead to try and prevent the oncoming headache.<p>

Yugi saw this and yelled, "That's enough!" Everybody stopped and when back to eating.

"I'm sorry about that Yami. Everybody just wondering what is going on. What is happening and what should we do to stop it?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "You all want to know what is going on?" He looked up and saw everybody nod. "I'll tell you now that I don't know that much as well, but from what I have gathered someone wants to make an army of wolves to take over the world and I'm very important to that person."

"And why's that?" Joey asked.

"Because he has become a weapon of sorts. He is the integral part of the Ultimate Master's plan. He is what the Master wanted; he's fast, full of magic, and other things," Ashley explained.

Crystal nodded, "We were forced to change him and the others into wolves that could be trained and used to take down the governments and armies of the world."

"How is that possible? How can you change innocent people into wolves for war?" Yugi asked and grabbed his Yami's hand. Yami notice and hold the hand in his.

"As we mentioned earlier, the process use both science and magic to turn these people. The end result is…well…Atem can you show them?"

Yami nodded, stood up and walked off the deck onto the grass. He sighed and started to focus. "Yami?" Yugi asked and watched as his lover changed. Bones cracked and things moved to places they probably shouldn't be. When the change finished, a wolf stood before them.

He had black as night fur, red tipped his ears and tail with red swirls on his body, and yellow bangs daggled from his brow like when he was a human, while a strip of yellow was on top his head and shot pasted between his ears. What was the most beautiful and weird thing about Yami's new form was the two black feathery wings that had crimson on the ends.

Everyone gasped, what the hell?! Mana (daughter) moved from Yugi's lap and walked down towards her father. He hung his head and his ear laid back as she walked closer. He didn't want her to see him like this but what could he do? Pretend this never happened? No!

Mana stood in front of Yami and stretched her hand out and patted the top of his head. "You look so cool daddy!" she squealed and hugged him. He was shock, he thought she would be afraid of him. He smiled, the best he could do in his wolf form, and brought his wings around and hugged his daughter.

Mana giggled as the feathers touched her cheeks. She carefully laid a hand on the wings and felt the soft feathers, "Wow! There so soft, daddy!"

He chuckled, "The best to tickle with." Mana gulped, before laughing as her father tickled her with his wings. "Daddy~!"

Everyone smiled at the sight and walked over to them. Yami stopped and he and Mana looked up to see everyone stand around them. Yugi stepped forward and stuck his hand out but stopped.

"It's okay Mommy. Daddy wouldn't hurt us. Right Daddy?" she asked with a smile.

Yami nodded and walked over to Yugi and rubbed one of his wings under his hand. Yugi smile, he bent down and started to pet Yami. "I can't believe this. You just so soft and a bit fluffy."

Yami huffed, "I can't help that. I got a really fluffy coat." He looked over to Ashley and Crystal. "Can I transform back and get some more food? I'm starving here!" The girls nodded and Yami changed back to his human form and everyone sat back at the table while Ashley and Crystal worked on a plate for Yami.

"So anything else we should know?" Bakura asked, "Like what hell you where last night?"

Yami sighed then Marik said, "Yeah, you killed three men last night that were in that van. I don't want to know how many you killed to escape."

Mana look to her father, "Is that true Daddy? Did you have to kill people to escape?"

Yami looked away, he just couldn't look into his daughter's eyes as he spoke, "Yes. I'm not proud of what I did, but I had to get out of there." He felt two small arms hug his middle and saw it was Mana.

"I still love you Daddy. No matter what you did or what you have become, I love you." She looked up into his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Thank you, honey. I love you too." He pulled her closer and hugged her as new tears came to his eyes. Yugi smiled at the sight; happy that father and daughter were getting along and loved each other even thought they just met.

He laid a hand on Yami's shoulder and Yami looked over to see tears running down his cheeks too, "I'll always love you. I don't care what you did. I don't care if you are a monster or man. I love you with all my heart." He hugged Yami and kissed him on the lips. They laid their foreheads together and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

A cough made the two look and saw Ashley standing with a plate of pancakes and bacon for Yami. He took the food and ate once again like Joey, until he notice the stares and picked up the fork and ate like a normal human.

"And that's what you look like when you eat, Mutt," Seto snicker at the look on Joey's face. Joey growled and the two started to fight. Everybody sighed and ignored the two.

"So what did happen last night Atem? You were fine one moment and pulling away from the guy then you stopped and passed out. When you woke your eyes were black and red," Duke said.

Marik nodded, "Yeah then he got up and black and crimson wings appeared and his voice got real deep and demonic. He even used a attack that Dark Magician would use and had black claws."

Yami sighed and his eyes darken, "**The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. So stay way from me, the beast is ugly. I felt the rage and I just can hold it.**"

Ashley and Crystal sighed. "Sorry guys he tends to go in and out of a demonic form that we were force to put into him. The master and council of head doctors thought that if they put a demon into the weapon, he'll be stronger," Ashley explained.

Crystal laid her head onto Ashley shoulder as she spoke, "Unfortunately, the program is a failure and the demons reject their host. For some strange reason the one in Yami is working, but doesn't like sharing the body and is trying to destroy Yami from within and without."

Yami moved Mana into Yugi's lap and walked off the patio and stood with his back to everyone. Ashley and Crystal stood up, ready to take any action necessary.

"**Why won't someone come and save me from this, make it end?!**" Yami yelled and fell to the ground on his knees. Everyone was about to get up and run over but Ashley, Crystal, Bakura, Marik, and Duke stop them. "**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I become, the nightmare's just began! I must confess that I feel like a monster!**" Soon Yami roared and two black and crimson wings appeared.

"Yami?!" Yugi yelled and tried to run over to his lover but was stopped by Ashley.

"No! Get anywhere near him and he might kill you!" she yelled as Yugi struggled in her hold.

"**She's right Little One. I'm quite dangerous in this form than that pathetic human form of mine. I really wish I could get rid of it, but at last I can not.**" Everyone stopped and looked on in slight terror in the direction of the voice.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, fear evident in his voice.

Yami laughed before he turned around and showed off his demonic form. "**What's wrong Aibou? Scared yet?**" Yami laughed again and everyone was frozen to the spot, except Mana. She ran out and stood in front of demonic Yami, "**And what would daddy's little girl want? A hug?**"

She was scared, but she wasn't going to let this monster have control over her daddy. "Let my father go, now! You ugly baka!"

The demon laugh, "**And what is a little girl going to do to stop me? Hit me with a pillow? Ha! Don't make me laugh child! You can't possibly beat me or save your father!**"

Mana huffed, "We'll see about that!" The mark appeared, "Silver fang come forth and attack the demon!"

The shadows appeared and transform into a sliver wolf with yellow eyes. It growled and attacked demon Yami. She bit down on his arm and scratched his chest.

Everyone, including Demon Yami, were shock. No one had taught her to do that. Yugi got out of stupor and rush over to Mana's side. The mark appeared on his forehead as he summon his monster, "Silent Mage come forth and help my daughter's monster!"

More shadows appeared and the Silent Mage appeared and sent a ball of energy at the demon. The wolf jumped off and the ball hit the demon directly, sending him into a near by tree. He fell limp and transformed back into his normal self. Mana was about to run over, but was stopped by Yugi, who shook his head and sent Silent Mage to check.

The mage nodded and walked carefully over to the unconscious man. He bent down and checked, but saw nothing evil and gave the all clear. Yugi nodded and walked over to Yami and checked himself. He saw nothing and shook Yami. "Yami? Please wake up. Yami?"

Yami stirred and looked around. He saw Yugi and flung his arms around the smaller. "Yugi. I'm so sorry Little One! I tried to keep him down, but I can't sometimes. I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't kill Mana?" He looked over and saw Mana standing next to Silver Fang as she patted the creatures head.

"Thank you, my friend. You can go back to the shadows now." She gave the wolf a hug before watching it go back to the shadows and the mark disappeared from her forehead, but not before Yami saw it. She looked over to see her father staring at her and she ran over yelling, "Daddy!" and flung herself at him.

Yami managed to catch the girl and hold her close. Yugi looked to Silent Mage and sent him away. He got down and joined the hug.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other before Yugi frowned and put his hands on his hips, "Mana Sakura Sennen, what heck were you think?! You could have been kill!"

Mana shrunk and hid behind her dad. "I'm sorry Momma, but I had to do something. I didn't want that think to take over dad and hurt him."

Yami pulled Mana from behind and sat her down in his lap. "Mana that was a danger thing you did. I or it could have killed you. I don't want to lose my little girl."

Mana looked down, "I'm sorry Daddy. I was trying to help."

Yami smiled and lifted her head, "I know and I'm grateful. But you could have been seriously hurt. I don't have a lot of control over that demon. Promise me next time that happens you don't get involved. Okay?" Mana nodded, "Good." He pulled her into another hug and saw a smile on Yugi's face. He mouthed 'How was that?'

Yugi nodded and mouthed, 'Good.'

They separated and sat back at the table, with Mana sitting in her father's lap, and continued to eat. "Yugi?" Yami looked to Yugi, "How long has the mark been appearing on Mana's forehead?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know but it was up last night and the night before."

"Really? Mana, how long has this been going on?" Yami asked.

Mana thought but shrugged, "Umm? For a while now. The first time was really painful, but those two showed up and comfort me until it went away. They or a monster from yours and/or Momma's deck appear sometimes, but it usually appears when I'm upset or angry."

"Yeah that happened two nights ago with Tea," Joey said. "She was arguing with Tea and the make appeared. We didn't notice until Yugi pointed it out on the video."

"Huh? Video? What's going on? And what about Tea?" Yami looked around and saw everyone was either really happy or just shaking there heads. "Yugi does this have something to do with that cheer Marik and Bakura did the other night?"

Yugi nodded and Rebecca brought out her phone and played the video back for Yami. He was shocked to see his little girl pounce and punch Tea, "Mana! Why did you do that?" He looked to the girl who grabbed the phone and played the clip before.

**Yugi stood up and put his hands on his hips and said, "Mana, why are you out of bed. It's almost three in the morning. You should be asleep."**

"**Your mother is right," Tea said with a big fake ass smile, "All _good_ girls are asleep at this time." **

**Mana narrowed her eyes and put a hand to her throat and said, "I was asleep but my throat kept itching. I just want some water. Can I have some water, Mommy?"**

**She gave Yugi the puppy eyes and he sighed, "Okay, you can have one glass of water and some of your medicine."**

**Mana smiled, "Thank you Mommy!" and sat on the couch as Yugi went into the kitchen. She looked over at Tea and said, "If all good girls are asleep at this time, then why not you? Oh, that's right your not. You're a bitch trying to steal my mom from my dad, right?"**

**Everybody in the room gasped, well Tea, Ryou, and Rebecca did while Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, and Malik laughed. **

"**What did you call me?!" Tea yelled standing in front of the little girl, trying to be all scary. But Mana didn't back down.**

"**You heard me. I called you a Bitch! Stay away from my mom!" she yelled.**

"**I can be near your mom all I want. You can't tell me what to do!" Tea yelled back.**

"**If my dad were here he so kick your ass out of here or better yet to the shadow realm!" Everyone gasped. **

"**Well he's not and I hope he never does! Yugi's mine, you little bastard!"**

"**No he's not, you ugly baka bitch!" Mana yelled and jumped at Tea, knocking them back onto the floor.** Mana ended the video and handed the phone back.

"She was trying to take Mom away from you, Dad. I didn't want that to happened and I know I shouldn't have done that but she just would not take the hint and leave him alone," Mana explain the best she could with the others agreeing.

"Itty Bitty is right Atem. She has been nothing but a bitch. Did ya know, she tried to convince Yugi to get an abortion? Then she tried to convince him to give Mana up for adoption. I think she was trying to convince him to send her to boot camp or a far away boarding school."

Yugi nodded and sighed, "Yeah, she kept claiming it would make her a well rounded person if I did. But I told her I can't do that. I don't have the money and I want my daughter here when her father got back home."

Yami frowned, "I'm sorry you lost a friend, Yugi."

Yugi waved it off, "It's fine Yami. I don't need a fake friend who doesn't care about my feelings or my family. And plus she claimed our love was wrong and that you messed me up by turning me gay."

Yami growled, "Does she? Well next time I see her I might let the demon have a little fun with her."

"Don't even think about it!" Ashley and Crystal yelled.

"Okay, okay! I was just joking! (gets a glare from the two) Okay maybe not, but she deserver to be punished for what she has done," Yami said.

The two sighed and the doorbell rang, "Who could that be?" Seto asked.

"That could be my husband, Link. (sighed) He did say he was going to be late, probably fell asleep at his desk," Zelda said and looked the door, but Rowland appeared.

"What is it Rowland?" Seto asked in his usual cold tone.

"A Mrs. Tea Gardner is here sir. She is asking to see Mr. Muto," he said and asked, "Should I send her away?"

Seto shrugged, "It's your call, Yugi."

"I say we shut the door on her ugly ass face! I don't want to see that fucking bitch or I might regret it later!" Mana yelled.

"Okay Mana, we get it. You hate her." Yugi sighed, "I'll talk to her." He got up and walked into the foyer.

"Daddy, can you do something to that baka. Please?" Mana pleaded with Yugi's signature puppy eyes.

Yami sighed, "I'll just let her know I'm back and we'll see what happens from there." He got up walked in with Mana walking next to him and the others following behind.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked into the foyer and saw Tea standing there by the door. "Tea? What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you again."<p>

Yugi glared at her and she flinched, "I-I-I know Yugi, but I really wanted to apologize for what I said. It was wrong and stupid of me to say all those things. I really don't want to lose our friendship over it." She walked over to him and tried to touch him but he walked back and avoided her. "Yugi?"

"Yugi? Is everything okay?"

The two looked behind and saw Yami and Mana standing there and the other standing farther behind them. "Atem?! You're home?!" Tea was shock, she wasn't expecting this. She was hoping she could get Yugi back with a sappy apology and try a different way to get him, but this was not in the plan.

Yami walked over to Yugi and put an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, I just got back from my hellhole and I just hear an interesting story about how you been trying to take Yugi away from me." He glared at the girl, "First of all, Yugi isn't a prize to be fought over. Second, how dare you slap my daughter? I have half a mind to kill for doing that you know, but I won't."

Tea didn't say anything, she was too afraid. She was glared at by Atem and the gang. She looked down to Mana who just smirked and mouthed 'I hate you and my dad's going to get you."

She looked back up when she notice Yami walking towards her. "I want you to listen and listen good. You will stay away from my family, you will not hit my daughter again, and you WILL stay away from MY Yugi. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Tea nodded. "Good, now get out of here or I'll really send you to the shadow realm." She turned around and all but ran out of the house. Yami smirked and looked back at his lover. "Sorry about that Little One, but I wanted her to know that I mean business."

Yugi sighed and shook his head, but kissed Yami on the lips, "Thank you love. I didn't know what to do really. I'm glad you're back home." He kissed Yami again and everyone went back to eating.

* * *

><p>They all finish eating and were just talking about stuff. A few times Tea came up into the frame, but they made a joke or bashed on her.<p>

"I still say you should put Mana into a sport like powder puff football. She would make a great quarterback or defender," Malik suggested.

Yugi shook his head, but Yami thought about it. "Well it might be good to get rid of some of the anger she has. I don't know where she gets it from." Yugi looked at him, "Okay so I have a anger problem that runs in the family, but it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Yugi gasped, "Yami you almost killed Tea awhile ago for slapping our daughter. You almost committed murder when that guy kept hitting on me."

"Hey! I told that guy you were already taken and he just would not get the hint. How was I supposed to react? Let the guy flirt with you and not do anything about it. No! You are my boyfriend and nobody else." Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and roughly kissed him, which Yugi didn't mind at all as he kissed back. He loved that possessiveness and he would never change it.

Both Manas giggled and the two parted. Mana, their daughter jumped out of Seto lap, which he allowed after a puppy eye session and let her stay for a good thirty minutes, and ran to her father. He picked her up and sat her down in his lap and kissed her on the forehead.

"I remember the time that one lord kept flirting with you and would not stop at all. I thought you were going to have him killed if Seth didn't step in," Mana, D.M.G., said.

Yami remembered and groaned, "Don't reminded me of that guy. He was so desperate to get into my bed and gain some kind of power over the people. I came so close to killing the guy. He kept following me around and would not shut up. I should have had his mouth sown shut, before I had him executed."

"You didn't really kill him, did you?" Ryou asked.

"No, but I wish I did. He came back three times. If Seth didn't come in and told the guy off, I would have."

"See we're not the only ones with the anger issues!" Bakura said to Ryou and Malik with Marik agreeing, "Yeah! Atem's got them too!" Ryou and Malik sighed and hit their heads on the table.

Everyone laughed and continued to catch Yami up on what had happened in the last seven years.

* * *

><p>Yami was listening to Malik talk about a movie he, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Mana went to a year ago when he smelled something and heard the bushes rustling. Yami growled and quickly stood up, but took a good hold on Mana.<p>

The others were confused by this sudden change but soon Ashley and Crystal were doing the same. "Who's there?! Show yourselves, now!" Yami yelled and hold Mana closer. A chuckle was heard and a voice that sent chills down Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristan's spines.

"Well I never thought I see you losers again. It's nice to see you all again Yugi, Joey, and Tristan." They all looked and saw tall man that they hoped to never see again.

"Ushio!" yelled Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

Ushio laughed, "Good to know you three still remember me. I still remember what you and your boyfriend did to me long ago, Yugi. I want my revenge."

Yami growled and slipped Mana into Yugi's arms and stood before everyone. "Well you can just forget it beta! Leave now and I might just spare you. Don't and face your death." He got low and growled, baring his teeth like a wolf. "If you haven't notice you're out numbered." Crystal and Ashley stood up and next to Yami, doing the same.

Ushio laughed again, "You didn't really think I would do this alone now would you? I brought friends," and four wolves walked out of nowhere. "So, who out numbered?"

Bakura and Marik growled and rushed forward and stood next to Ashley and Crystal. Yami looked and smirked, "Looks like were even now."

Ushio growled, "Enough of this! Attack them, but leave experiment 13 to me!" and the four wolves charged at the five. Bakura, Marik, Ashley, and Crystal charged at them. Bakura and Marik summoned their shadow monsters while Ashley transformed into a black wolf with green and purple splotches and purple and black wings. Crystal transformed into a white wolf with blue markings around her body and face and red, white, and light blue wings.

(A/N: I'm going to apologize if this fight scene sucks. It's my first major one and I tried by best. I hope you like it.)

Crystal charged to a gray wolf with brown strips. The wolf lunged at her, but she dodged and grabbed the wolf's neck and flung him to the ground. The wolf clawed at her chest before successfully kicking her off. The wolf lunged at her again and grabbed the back of her neck. She tried to shake him off but couldn't. She rolled to the ground and crushed the wolf. He let go and she quickly stood back and prepared to fight again, but the wolf was knocked unconscious.

Ashley headed for a red and grey wolf and ran into him hard, successfully flinging him back in to a tree. The wolf jumped back and summoned a ball of fire and launched it at her. Ashley dodged the fire ball and summoned her own ball of shadow magic and tossed it at the wolf. He dodge it and Ashley laughed, "What's so funny?" the wolf growled and Ashley pointed behind him. He looked around just in time to see the ball of shadow come straight for him. He tried to move but was hit with the ball and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Marik went after a blue and purple wolf and used his Masked Beast Des Gardius to attacked the wolf. The wolf dodged the creatures attack and used his magic to hit the creature with a shot of lightening. The pain was felt by Marik, but kept fighting and summoned Dark Jeroid to the field. "Attack the blue and purple wolf my monster!" Marik yelled and watch as both creatures attacked the wolf, killing it. "Ahahahah! Don't mess with me! I'm crazy!"

Malik sighed, "He is tell truth," and Ryou nodded.

Bakura attacked the final wolf, a golden yellow and black wolf, and used his Dark Nercofear. "Dark Nercofear! Show this soul no mercy and kill it!" The monster made it darker and attacked the wolf before it even had a chance, killing it in one attack. Bakura huffed, "Not much of a challenge was he?"

Atem looked at Ushio before he ran over and summoned a ball of shadow magic. He flung it at Ushio and jumped at him. Ushio dodged the magic but was met with Atem's fist, knock him back. He stood back up and summoned two blades and charged at Atem. Atem dodged the first and barely missed the second and jumped back. Ushio laughed, "What's the matter? Don't have any weapons? To bad."

Yami chuckled, "Oh I do, but I have to use that damn demon that asshole of doctor put in me. I just don't fell like using that just yet." He charged at Ushio and successfully kicked him in the gut. Ushio doubled over, but soon recovered and jumped back.

"Well see about that. Bring that brat over here will you boys?" Soon the sound of screaming was heard and Yami looked back to see a green and purple wolf with wings fly above the gang with Mana hanging by her shirt in his teeth. He flew up over to Ushio and dropped the girl into his arms.

"No! Mana!" Yugi yelled and tried to run to her, but was stop by two wolves.

Ushio chuckled, "Looks like I have upper hand here. So what is it going to be 13? Your daughter and friends and family or your life? What's it going to be?"

Yami growled, "_**I can't fight him or he'll hurt Mana, but if I don't then the master will get me and possibly go after the others. Damn!"**_

"_**Then why not just used me like you did last night?"**_

Yami sighed, "_**What are you talking about, demon?"**_

Demon Yami sighed as well, _**"You were able to control me and prevented me from killing your friends."**_

"_**And how did I do that?"**_ Yami asked.

The demon growled, _**"That damn puzzle of yours is keep me in control! I was able to slip out but now I can barely leave this damn mind of yours! So that gives you access to all my powers, you moron!"**_

Yami smirked, "_**Really? This is turning into quite the interesting day. Time to kick that assholes ass!"**_

"So what is it going to be? Freedom and the death of your family and friends or servitude to the Ultimate Master?"

The smirked never went away, "Hmm? Neither! I will save my family and friends and stop this Ultimate Master!"

"And how do you suppose to do that? With that demon of yours? Don't make me laugh. You can barely control that thing. How do you suspect to win with that thing?" Ushio laughed, "It's useless! You have lost both your mind and your family's life. Say good-bye Daddy!" He raised one of his swords and was about to stab Mana when a shadow attacked his hand, making him drop the sword.

"**Don't even think about it!**" Yami yelled in his demonic voice.

Ushio looked up and was shock to see Yami glowing black. "What? What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!"

Yami laughed, **"Just me going into my ultimate form. What else?"**

Ushio and the wolves step backed, "You can't do that! You haven't control that demon yet! It's was suppose to be impossible!"

Yami huffed, **"Show you what little you know. Granted I don't have absolute control over the demon and his powers, I am able to access them thanks to my little friend here."** He pointed to his puzzle and laughed at the confused and shocked expressions. **"Don't worry, I didn't expect you assholes to understand such complicated things. Your minds are just to small for such big thinking."**

Ushio growled, "No one calls me stupid and gets away with it! If you haven't remembered I still have your daughter," and he squeezed Mana against him making the girl cry out.

"You leave her alone Ushio!" Yugi yelled and ran passed the wolves and stood beside Yami. The mark appeared again and Yugi's eyes were burning with hidden fury.

"**Yugi go back to the others. I got it here."**

Yugi shook his head, "No! I won't let this guy scare me anymore and I won't let him hurt our daughter! Magician of Black Chaos came forth and serve your master!"

The shadow swirled and formed the Magician of Black Chaos. Mahad and Mana looked at each other and nodded, before jumping up and changed into Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and joined M.B.C's side.

"We are here to help and protect the child," D.M said.

D.M.G nodded, "Yeah! So hands off, jackass, before I come over there and kick that fat ass of yours back to ancient time!" D.M and Yami looked at the girl with an expression that said 'What the fuck?' "What? He's pissing me off and I will never let anything bad happen to your daughter Atem." D.M and M.B.C both nodded in agreement.

Yami smiled, "**Thank you my friends. Now Ushio are you going to release my daughter or are you going to die?"**

"I like to see you try. Attack them all!" and more wolves appeared and attacked. The two guarding the gang were joined with five more and jumped at them but were stopped by Red Eyes Black Dragon. The gang looked to Joey but he shook his head. They looked to Seto to see he was just as shocked as them, but another roar caused them to look up and saw Blue Eyes White Dragon land beside Red Eyes.

"What is going on?" Joey asked.

Yami chuckled, "**They sensed their masters were in trouble and rushed out of the Shadow Realm to help. I might call on a few more in a minute, but first a change is in order.**" The mark appeared on his forehead, but his eyes darken and the shadows covered him in complete darkness. Yugi looked at him with fear and worry, "Yami?!"

Mana looked up and saw the shadows cover her father and was about to call out when Ushio's hold around her neck tightened. "Ahhhh! Let go off me, you crazy baka!"

"I don't think so! If I die so do you!"

Mana growled and the mark appeared on her forehead again, "Silver Fang! Now!" and the silvery grey wolf jumped from the near by tree and landed on Ushio's back. (A/N: There a lot of trees in Seto's backyard, isn't there? Oh well! Bring on the pain!) Ushio was knocked down and his hold on Mana was loosened. She got up and started to run towards her parents but was grabbed by the ankle. She looked to see Ushio struggling to keep a hold on her and fighting off her monster. "Let go of me!" and she tried to pull away, but Ushio wasn't having any of it.

He knocked off the wolf monster and dragged Mana back, "There is no way I'm letting go and losing my only leverage against your father!" He grabbed her by the arm, but let go of her completely when a paw swiped at his arm and he howled in pain. He reeled back his arm and saw four bleeding claw marks. "You are going to pay wolf!"

Silver Fang stood in front of the girl and was about to attack when a ball of Magic hit him. The two, shocked, looked back and was the shadow covering Yami disappeared and he was wearing a sleeveless black hooded coat that when down to his ankles, black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, tribal tattoos ran down his bare arms and instead of a shirt two pieces of leather crossed over his chest to form an X. He wore black leather gantlets and carried a big and long scythe in hand and a chain was looped around his belt. His black and crimson wings were out and his hands were clawed. The hood coved part of his face, but the eyes could be seen and his mouth and a few bangs stuck out.

Every one was awed struck. Yugi had dropped his jaw at the sight. Yami looked over to him and saw his look before he chuckled, "**Like what you see Little One?"** Yugi nodded, "**Then prepare to have your mind blowned!"**

He walked down to Ushio, no one moved as they felt frozen to the ground they were on. He stood next to his daughter and picked her up with one arm, **"Ushio do you surrender or do you want to die?"**

Ushio growled and transformed into his werewolf form, "I'll not lose to the like of you!" and tried to pounce on them, but Yami flapped his wings open and flew into the air.

Yami chuckled, **"Pathetic wolf! You can not be beat me! I'm the shadows ! I AM DARKNESS!** He raised his scythe and the clouds turned black. The wind blew and whipped their hair in fury as they surrounded Yami and Mana.

He looked down to his daughter and whispered, "**Listen to me Mana. I'm sorry you have to see this side of me, but I will do whatever it takes to protect you, your mom, and our family and friends. Do you understand?"** The girl nodded, "**Good, now watch how your old man does it."**

Mana giggled, "You are no where near an old man, Dad. You are still young and strong! Now get that asshole!"

Yami chuckled, **"That's my girl!"** he said before calling out, "**Come forth Harpies Lady Sisters!**" and three beautiful ladies with wings for arms and gold armor appeared, "**Help me win this fight against our enemy! The ones who have your master locked away and treat her as scrum! Will you fight with me?!"**

"We will, oh great Pharaoh!" said the three and bowed to him.

Yami smirked then called, "**Come forth Guardian Eatos! Help me fight this enemy and save your charge!**" and a woman with white wings and eagle headdress appeared. "**Will you fight with me until we save your friend and charge?**"

The guardian nodded and bowed, "I will, Pharaoh Atem!"

The other were shocked, "He just summoned both Mai's and Raphael's monsters! How is that possible?" Joey asked to no one.

Ashley, Crystal, Bakura, and Marik ran back to the patio, "I don't know or care! He just better used those monsters to help protect us or we're dead!" Ashley yelled.

"But Yugi is still out there!" Ryou yelled and pointed where Yugi was. He was being protected by the three magicians, so he was good.

"Don't worry Ryou! I'm good!" Yugi yelled back. "You three help Atem out and protect our daughter." The magicians nodded and attacked the wolves that surrounded them, each sending a ball of magic at the creatures and either killing or knocking them out cold.

Mana looked down and saw her mom fighting and was worried about his safety, "Silver Fang! Go protect my mom! Don't let anything bad happen to him!" The wolf nodded and rushed over to Yugi. Yugi looked down when the wolf stood by his side and looked up to see Mana safe in her father's arms.

"Please be careful you two!" he yelled before dodging a swipe from a black and white wolf.

Yami and Mana looked down and saw Silver Fang and the wolf fighting. "**You be careful too love! Guardian Eatos protect my lover!**" Yami yelled and the guardian flew over and blocked an attack from behind Yugi. Yami saw the attack, _**I got to stop this attack soon and get everyone out of here before Yugi gets hurt.**_ **"Harpy Lady Sisters! Help the guardian out and protect my lover!"** They nodded and rushed over and stopped three other wolves that were about to attack Yugi.

He flew back to the patio and stood next to Seto and Joey, who watch their favorite monsters destroy a pack of wolves charging for them. "**Seto watch Mana while I take care of the leader. I got to finish this before it gets worse.**" Seto nodded and took Mana out of Yami's arms.

"But Daddy!"

"**No buts. You promised me that you don't get involved. I want you to stay here with uncles Joey and Seto, but keep your monster out to protect Mommy, okay?**" The girl nodded, but screamed when three claw marks appeared.

Yami looked out and saw Silver fang on the ground next to Yugi with the same marks on her foreleg. He also saw Ushio standing over the two while Guardian Eatos was to busy fighting a three wolves with the Harpy Sisters fighting a pack of six.

"Damn! Where are all these wolves coming from?" Marik asked and pushed Malik behind him.

"These should be it, but you never know with the Ultimate Master," Ashley said as she rushed everyone in. "You four keep your monsters protecting us," she said to Joey, Seto, Mana, Bakura, and Marik. The four nodded and stood outside while the rest hurried in and Atem took to the skies.

He flew up and down towards Ushio, kicking him back as he landed in front of Yugi and Silver Fang. **"Don't even think about hurting my Hikari!"** He brought his scythe up and rammed it down into the ground, causing it to shake and open up.

Ushio fell into the gap, but flew out with a pair a black demon wings. "I don't think so Atem!" He flew forward at fast speeds and punched Yami back.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled as Yami crashed into the patio, shaking the others on it.

"Dad! Dad, are you okay?!" Mana yelled and was about to run over when Seto stopped her. "Seto, he could be hurt."

"I promised to protect you and you are not going over there. I'm sure he is fine." She looked back at where her dad crashed, worried that he might be hurt, but the sound of his laugh caused her to smirk.

Yami stood up and brushed himself off, "**You call that a punch. Please had worse one before. Now then, where were we? Oh yeah I was about to kick your ass!**" he flapped open his wings and his claws grew long and black, "**Dark shadow claws!**" He ran faster then anyone has seen him run and rammed in one clawed hand through Ushio.

He pulled his hand back and watched as Ushio fell backwards on the ground. **"Should have know better bitch. You don't mess with the Alpha or the darkness!"** he said before picking up Yugi and flew back to the patio.

Mana smiled and saw all the wolves had stop attacking, "Silver Fang go back to the Shadow Realm! I'll call you if in need you again!" The wolf nodded and disappeared into the shadow.

Yami landed on the patio and put Yugi back onto his feet before looking at the remaining wolves. "**Stand down or meet the same fate as the head beta and the others!**" The wolves looked at each other before lowering themselves and surrendered. "**Good! Ashley, Crystal? Do you have anything to help them?"**

They shook their heads, "They need a lot of help to get them back to a somewhat normal state," Ashley explained.

Crystal sighed, "They all act like the wolves they are do to the Master's training and only follow the strongest wolf, which right now is you, Atem."

Yami sighed, **"Great like I need that right now. What am I supposed to do with all of them?"**

"I could be of some assistance." Everybody turned to see a man in his late 20's with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a green shirt with a gold image of three triangles that formed a bigger one and worn out jeans standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Seto asked.

The man pointed to Zelda, "My wife let me in."

Mana smiled and ran to the man, "Uncle Link!" and hugged him.

Link smiled and hugged back, "Hey there sweetie pie. How is it cooking?"

Mana giggled, "Oh Uncle Link."

Yugi smiled and walked over to Link, "It's good to see you again Link." He hugged the man.

"It's good to see you too, brother. I see we have a little mess back here. At least you didn't use the black bomb spell. That would not have turned out pretty," Link said as he let go and looked to Yami.

Yami growled at him, **"And who the hell are you and how did you know about that spell?"**

Link sighed, "First let my people take those that are still alive to headquarters. I'll have them checked and get them into a program that will help them become somewhat normal."

Yami narrowed his eyes and looked to Yugi who nodded his head. He looked to the crowd of 8 wolves and said, **"Gather up those who are unconscious and listen to this man. He and his people will help you. I promise you will be taken good care, right?"** he asked and Link nodded.

He stood next to Yami and said, "I promise you that the Ultimate Master will not hurt you anymore! My people will take you to our base and give you all the necessary treatment you all need. You are safe now!" Link nodded to a woman who just entered and the woman looked down at her I phone. She had reddish brown hair and greenish/bluish/grayish eye.

"Okay guys come on in. We have at least 8 wolves that are still walking and dozen or so that are dead or unconscious. You all can come in and pick them up now." She put the phone away and smiled at Yami. "It's good to see you again Alpha Atem. I hope you have caused a lot of trouble without me.

Yami had his back to everyone when the woman spook, but he did drop his jaw and his eyes widen as he recognized the voice, **"Sapphire?"** he turned and gasped. "**Sapphire!**"

The girl, Sapphire smiled, "The one and only, baby! I'd told you I find them and I did! Now where are those-Ah!" and she was tackled by Ashley and Crystal who hugged the girl in a death grip.

"Sapphire!" the girls yelled and kissed her on the cheeks.

Sapphire smiled as she kissed both on the cheek and hugged both. "I'd missed you too."

Everyone was confused except for Yami and Link of course. "**Sapphire, I'm so happy you're alive. We started to assume the worse,**" he said before hugging the girl.

"Yeah I know. I was very sick when you pushed me to freedom, but now I'm better and ready to kick some ass!" the girls said and did a karate kick to prove her point.

Yami chuckled, **"Still a spit fire I see. Well that should be helpful in fighting against the Master. Now, who are you?"** he asked Link.

Link bowed and said, "My name is Link Knight and I'm married to your boyfriend's sister. I'm also the leader of an organization that helps those who have been kidnapped and turned into wolves by the 'Ultimate Master' and give them a chance at a new life."

Seto walked over and growled, "Great! Why didn't you tell me you know this guy, Yugi?"

"Why? Why should I have?"

Link smirked, "Because me and Kaiba are business people. And before you ask, yes I run a business on the side of this to keep my cover up. It's not gaming, but hotels. I run the Knight Inn hotels." He pulled out a card and handed it over to Yami. The others looked and sure enough it said Knight Inn hotels.

Joey and the others gasped, "You run those hotels! Those are supposed to be the best in the business."

Link chuckled, "We are. We are so good that we even put the Hiltons to shame."

"So what are you doing here then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi is my brother in law and I was going to join in the celebrating, but it looks like my first job has come in and now I got to do a lot of clean up here. I didn't get here early, because of the fiasco you three caused at the lumber mill," Link growled and glared at Bakura, Marik, and Yami.

"Hey we were trying to save our friend here!" Marik growled back.

"Link, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked and Link sighed.

Sapphire decided to step in, "We already had the place staked out and we were going to make a move in a few days, but when one of our agents told us about your plan and we didn't think it would be that bad. But it was. The head doctor is dead and a good number of the guards are dead as well thanks to the psycho boys over there," she said and glared at Bakura and Marik who visible flinched under the stare.

"We had to act before the master got wind of it. So we had to go in earlier than we wanted and save everyone in there. We did claim that Atem had found us and got help for them, so they think of you as a hero," he said and looked to the man who bowed his head.

"**Thank you Link. I wasn't sure we would be able to save them, but thanks to you and your organization, they are all safe**."

"Wait! Does that mean Odion and the others are okay?" Malik asked and Link nodded.

"All five are back at base recovering and should be back to full health soon," he said.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Hey boss what do you want to do with the dead?!" asked a short guy with red hair.

Link sighed again, he just could not get a break. "Just take them back to base and see if you can find records on them. If they do have names, take their bodies back to their family so they can be properly buried. How many times do I have to say this? Its protocol, Mido!" he yelled.

Zelda put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "Mido please follow the protocol and get it done soon. We don't need the reporters coming and give Kaiba a bad rep, right?"

Seto frowned, "I really hate you now, Knight,"

"Whatever! I got bigger thing to take care of. Saria!" Link yelled and a girl in a green outfit with green hair and eyes appeared.

"You want something Boss?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Can you get the others here and divided them into groups with the people here? We need to get them to safety soon before another attack. He'll be more than determine to get Atem here, now that he is out in the open." Saria nodded and ran into the mansion and back out on the other side.

"What are you doing Uncle Link?" Mana asked, holding onto his hand.

Link looked down at the girl and sighed, again. "You can't stay in the open. With Atem missing and out in the open, he'll try anything to get him back. And that includes using friends and family against him. I'm going to take you all to base and keep you there until it is safe again."

"What?! You can't do that, I have a company to run!" Seto yelled.

"And I help you out with that, but right now I need all of you to go and pack for a 'long vacation'," Link said with air quotes.

"But Link what about our lives. We just can't drop them," Solomon said.

"I know, but until it is safe you all can't be out and about. I'm sorry I have to do this, but it is for your protection and safety."

Yami walked forward and stood in front of Link. "**I don't like where this is going, but I understand what you are trying to do. We will go.**"

Link nodded, "Thank you. I'll tell you all more about the Ultimate Master when we are back at base and what he is trying to do." Everyone nodded and waited for Saria and her group to show up.

Yami looked at Yugi who was checking on Mana and her wound and walked over. "Are you okay honey?" Yugi asked and Mana nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Momma." She looked up as her father stood before them, "Are you okay Daddy?"

Yami nodded, but soon felt dizzy and fell to his knees. "Daddy! Daddy what's wrong?"

Yami looked to her and gave a weak smile, "**I must have use a little too much energy during the fight. I'll be okay angel. Don't worry.**" She nodded and hugged him.

"How touching, to bad it has to end." Everyone looked at the almost empty backyard and saw Ushio was standing again.

Yami growled and ran in front of everyone, "**Ushio! I thought had I killed you!"**

Ushio stepped forward, "I'm not done yet, Alpha!" He bent over and changed back into his wolf form before slipping into his demonic form. He was covered from head to toe in black fur, black demonic wings popped out from his back and as well as white horns appeared behind his ears and a his black tail tuned skinny and pointed while his hands and feet turned into claws. He howled as he finished and growled at Yami, "What do you think of my demonic form Alpha? Does it not chill you to the bone?"

Yami smirked, **"Actually it makes me want to throw up. That form doesn't scare me. I seen scarier the thing, but it does take the prize for most ugliest thing I have ever seen."**

Ushio was fuming, "We'll see if you're still saying that after I have you crush under my foot! Die!" and he rushed at him and kicked at him, but Yami dodged and punched him in the stomach before kicking out his legs.

Ushio fell to the ground, but quickly stood back up and successfully hit Yami in the face. Yami jumped back and brought out his chain and swing the hook at the end. Ushio brought out his two swords and rushed back at Yami, swinging his sword only to have Yami miss each one.

Yami jumped up and flew up a bit, "Oh no you don't!" Ushio yelled before opening his wings and went after him. They flew in circles with Yami missing each swing Ushio made. They flew down to the ground and flew past a tree with a long branch sticking out. "Give it up Alpha! You can't fly out of this one!"

"**I'm not planning to!**" Yami said as he looked for the tree branch. He saw it and started to swing to his hook again and hooked onto the long tree branch. He pulled and flew in a circle around the limb. Ushio didn't see what he was doing until it was too late as Yami came crashing down on him. Ushio hit the ground hard and couldn't get up as Yami stood on his back.

He bend down and whisper, **"It's time to have some fun, Ushio."** He pulled on his chain to make sure it was secure before shoving the other hook (A/N: the chain has two hooks on the ends) into Ushio shoulders. Ushio screamed as the hook went in deeper and hooked onto some bones.

Yami laughed as he flew up and grabbed the other hook and pulled down, raising Ushio up. He secured the other hook into the tree and enjoyed watching Ushio struggled to get down. **"Try as you might, that hook is stuck in their and will not come out until I see fit. So make yourself comfortable for you are in hell now,"** Yami said as he raised his scythe and brought it down, stabbing Ushio in the stomach. Ushio screamed as Yami pulled the scythe out and processed to stab him with his 'dark shadow claw.'

"**Now for the end. I hope you enjoyed your life, because now you're dead!"** Yami raised his scythe one more time and cut off Ushio's head before stabbing the scythe into Ushio's heart. Blood splatter onto his face as he pulled out the scythe and yanked the hook out and summoned the chain back to its holster. He slide the scythe into a holder on his back and summoned black fire, let it burned Ushio's body until there was nothing left.

He walked back to the patio and wiped away the blood from his face, "**Sorry, but I wanted to make sure he didn't come back for a third time,"** Yami said before falling to his knees again. **"I'm going to go to sleep now."** He fell down and everybody rushed over as his body changed back to his normal human form.

Yugi picked him up, "Yami? Yami? What happened to him? Link?" he asked and looked up to his brother-in-law.

Link bent down and checked Yami over, "He just fainted. He did mention that he did use a lot of energy before, so he probably used the last bit up. Just let him rest and he should be fine later or tomorrow."

Link picked him up and carried him to a van that was waiting outside. The others followed and saw several vans in black, green, and yellow. Link opened one and laid Yami down, "Hey Mana? Do you want to come with me and Sapphire? We are going to take your dad to the base now and make sure everything is fine."

Mana looked to Yugi, "Can I please go? I'll stay with Uncle Link and be a good girl. I promise! Please?!"

Yugi sighed, "Okay, is there anything pacific you wanted out of your room?" Mana nodded her head and told her mommy what to get before getting into the van with Sapphire.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll make sure she is okay and behaves. Yami will be fine as well. He is in good hands," Link said before turning to Saria and her group. "I want you to divide and take the couples or families to their homes so they can pack. Bring them back with no problems, got it?"

The group nodded and Link gave Zelda a quick kiss before getting into the van.

Yugi sighed, this wasn't what he wanted to happen to his Yami, but what could he do? Saria walked up to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Mr. Muto. Everything will be fine; we have the best doctors in the world working at the base. As Link said, he is in good hands." Yugi nodded and thank the girl. Saria stood in front of her group and divided them into 5 groups of three to watch over the gang as they got there stuff.

Four of the five got into vans with there assigned party and dove off to each house, while Link, Sapphire, and Mana drove to the base with Yami.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: And done! Another chapter bites the dust!<p>

Atem: About time! But, what is with change to Yami, while everyone calls me Atem?

Sapphire: I go too used to writing 'Yami' instead of Atem and plus I'm going to change character 2 from Atem to Yami when I put up the next chapter later, so I thought I let everyone know now.

Ashley: I don't think the people care.

Crystal: That is enough Ashley.

Ashley: Whatever, and why are you starting to make appearances in your stories?

Sapphire: Because I want to!

Ashley: Whatever.

Sapphire: (sigh) Anyway the next chapter will be all about the base and more about the Ultimate Master's plan. Who could this person be? And will the gang be able to stop them?

Link: I think if any of your reader are Zelda fans they will know who you are talking about.

Sapphire: I hope so, but for those who don't just stay tuned and find out! Yugi take us out!

Yugi: 'Kay! Thanks for reading and now go down to the box at the bottom of the screen where you can write reviews and do that! Write a review and I'll give you all hugs!

Atem: Now who wouldn't want a Yugi hug? They are so good! (Hugs Yugi) I love you Hikari.

Yugi: (giggles) I love you too, Yami. Okay, until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sapphire: Hey people! Sorry about the delay, but college is kicking my butt!**

**Ashley: It's really sad, actually.**

**Link: That's enough. She's trying as hard as she can. Give her a break. Look she is finally getting to this one. I'm in the fun chat finally!**

**Sapphire: Hehehe. Oh Link, thank you! I know I can count on you. Anyway, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Link: Sure! Sapphire here does not own anything! Just the plot. If she did own legend of Zelda, she had gotten me and Zelda kissing already. If she own Yu-Gi-Oh, then Yami and Yugi would be having sex all the time or at least making out in every episode.**

**Zelda and Yugi: (blushes) LINK!**

**Sapphire and Link: (sheepishly grins) What? It's true! Enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Wolf Headquarters<strong>

* * *

><p>Link gently laid Yami down on a bed in the hospital wing of the organization that he ran. Mana stood beside him and looked at her sleeping father. "Will daddy be okay?" she asked looking up to her uncle.<p>

Link sighed, "It just depends on how bad he has suffered during his time at that awful place." Mana looked back at Yami

Sapphire shook her head, "I think she meant will he be okay after using so much energy."

"Oh, my bad," Link said sheepishly. "He should be awake by the time the others get here. Okay, sweetie pie?"

Mana nodded, "Okay." She looked back at her uncle and asked shyly, "Is it alright if I stay with him? I'm still tried and I want to be here when he awakes." Link nodded and helped Mana lay down next to Yami. Unconsciously, Yami placed his arms around her and pulled her close. Mana smiled as she snuggled closer and fell back to sleep.

Link and Sapphire silently awed and he pulled the covers over the two before they walked out of the room. They walked down a hall before Sapphire spoke, "What should we do before the others get here?"

Link sighed, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to find my brothers and sister before the idiots cause any havoc."

Sapphire laughed, "Still upset what they did last week?"

Link huffed, "You would be to if they dyed your hair green for the day!"

Sapphire continued to laugh until she notice Link was gone. She sighed, "He just has no funny bone what so ever. Better see how everyone is doing." She walked in to a nearby room with several people at computers. "Okay what do you all got. Tell mama Sapphire what you got!"

"I got indigestion from what you just said," said a man with long black hair that was covered in a black sock hat. He turned around and looked at Sapphire with his deep red eyes. He almost looked like Link but was a bit paler. "What shaking Sappie?"

Sapphire sighed, "What are you doing down here Shade? Where are Aryll and Oni?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Shade smirked, "Oni is right beside me," and the chair to the right of him turned around and a man that also looked like Link, but had slightly tan skin, white hair under a blue hat like Shade's, red and blue markings were on his face, and his eyes were almost white. Not so white that the iris blends into the white, but you could see a faint black/gray where the irises meet the white.

"Hey Love," the man, Oni, said giving the girl a wink. "Long time no see."

The woman blushed a bit, "Hey Oni. I glad you're home. I missed you too."

Oni smirked as Shade made a gagging motion with his middle finger. Oni huffed before smacked him behind the head. "Ow~! And Aryll is heading towards Link's office. She wanted to know what happened last night."

Sapphire shook her head, "Atem went with his plan like Purple Hair" she said getting a 'hey!' out of said boy.

"Hey Kafei. Good job with the sneak in. You play those fool like suckers."

Kafei snickered, "Why thank you Blue wings. I must say that was just as disgusting as you said," he shivered, "I had to take twelve showers to get the smell and grime off. Yuck!" he said sticking his tongue out.

Sapphire giggled, "Trust me honey, it's a lot worse when you are on the other side." She sighed and told the two what happened and what was happening now.

* * *

><p>Link walked to a pair of cherry oak doors. He opened the door and pulled out his phone, "Maybe I can call Aryll to see where they are."<p>

"You don't need to. I'm right here, b.b.b.f.f." (_A/N: Just in case, it means big brother best friend forever._) He looked up from his phone and saw a young woman in her 20's with golden hair that was braided into two braids and blue eyes.

Link smiled, "Hey l.s.b.f.f! _(A/N: Little sister best friend forever)_ I was wondering where you all were." He walked toward his sister, Aryll, and gave her a big hug, which she was happy to take from her favorite brother. "When did you get here? And where are Oni and Shade?"

Aryll giggled, "Still upset about the hair thing, huh?" She laughed even more when he pouted before saying, "Don't worry Bro. They are probably with Sapphire. You know Oni doesn't like to be away from her for too long." _(Ashley: Hold up! You and Oni! You must be out of your fucking mind! Sapphire: Shut up! He is fucking hot, girl! And it is my story and if I want to be with Oni, it shall be! Back to the story)_

Link sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah I know. I just wish he would stop dragging her along. Just ask her already and get it over with. I just don't want to see her hurt after all she has been through."

"Don't worry Link, he'll ask soon. I just know it!" Aryll said before sitting on the chair next to Link's desk with a 'flop'. Link shook his head and sat in his big chair across from her.

"Anyway, they wanted to use the big computer room to see if they can find _Him_," she said, venom in her voice when she said the last part.

Link nodded, "Let me guess, he got away again?" this time Aryll nodded and he sighed, "Fucking bastard! Where the hell is he hiding?!" He looked away as frustration took over.

Aryll looked down and bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Link. We had him, but he disappeared again. We looked around and asked people where he was, but no one knows. I'm sorry."

Linked looked back at his sister and rush over to her side, "Hey! You guys did your best. That is all I asked for," he said as he squat right next to her. He gently lifted her chin, making her look at him and smiled at the young woman. "We'll find him. We can't give up yet or sulk about losing him. We'll make him pay for what he has done to us and the rest of the world, okay?" Aryll nodded and gave her brother another hug.

They separated and Link sat in front of Aryll on his desk as she asked, "So what is going on now. I heard that we had to go into the mill early. What gives?"

Link sighed and told Aryll what happened and what was about to happen. Let's just say she wasn't very happy about it at all, but glad that her brother-in-law, which she was happy to have Yugi in the family, got his lover back. "Is everybody okay? Where the others? Where's Kafei? Is he okay? Does Anju know? Does-" she asked in a hurry, but was stopped when Link laid his hand over her mouth. "Mmm?"

Link chuckled a bit, "Calm down little Sis. Everything is under control. Everyone is fine. Atem is down in the medical wing, resting with Mana. Yugi and his friends are getting their stuff to stay here. The last time I saw Kafei was in the main navigation computer room and he is fine. Yes Anju knows what happened and is glad that he is okay. Your big brother got this!" he said with a somewhat cocky grin.

Aryll shook her head while giving a small chuckle. "Okay then Link. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Link looked up and placed his index finger on his chin in a thinking matter, "Well, I need someone to gather people to get the rooms ready for our guests. Do you think you could do that? You can do whatever you want afterwards." Aryll nodded and got up and was about to make her way to the door when Link put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. She looked back and smiled at seeing the smile on her brother's face. "And don't be upset that you lost him. We'll find him. I promise."

"I know Link. Your life's mission is to stop that jackass and save the world from his global domination. I, and everyone else, believe in you Link. No pressure!" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing out of the room to help set up the guest rooms.

Link sighed as he slid back into his seat and looked at his ceiling, "Yeah, no pressure. I'm not stressed enough as is." He sighed one more time before turning his attention to his computer and started to get some work done.

* * *

><p>Yugi was packing up the last of his things. He made sure that all of Mana's stuff was done before he worked on his and Yami's. "Let's see…I got clothes that should last about a month for both me and Yami. Hmm? I wonder if anything does still fit. Oh well, I can always let Zelda make him some new cloths."<p>

"Good, because he has a great figure that I could use. I see all possibilities. He would make a great model, runway and/or photo shoot," Zelda said as she walked into the room. "Hey Yugi, just checking to see if you have everything yet and ready to go."

Yugi hummed, "I think so, but I'm double checking to make sure." He made a quick double check with Zelda's help and as soon as Yugi felt they were good they both grabbed a total of four bags, two for Yugi and two for Yami. They walked out of the room and down the stairs where Solomon, Mahad, Mana (of the past), and Saria were waiting in the living room with four bags as well, two for Solomon and two for Mana.

Saria looked up when the two approached the small group, "Hey guys, ready to go?" Everybody nodded and was about to walk down stairs and out of the game shop when Yugi asked, "Um Ms. Saria?"

Saria looked back, "Please Yugi, just call me Saria, and what is your question?" she asked as she opened the door for everyone. They all walked out and Yugi looked back to her.

"Well where are we going exactly?" he asked before the van door opened up to show a young woman about the same height as Zelda and had red hair, blue eyes, and the sweetish child like smile you ever seen.

"Don't worry cutie! You won't be able to know because we will have you blindfolded," the woman said in her country accent as she pulled out four blindfolds.

Zelda sighed, "Unfortunately Malon is right. Sorry guys, but Link doesn't want the secret of where the base is to come out. It just for precaution purposes."

The group just shrugged their shoulders, got into the van, and put on the blindfolds. They drove in silence for a while until Mana spoke, "Um…Zelda? What is going to happen to us now?"

Zelda sighed as she looked back at the girl before looking back at the rest and laying her eye on her grandfather. "We are taking you to base for protection. It is not safe for you all, especially for Yugi, Yami, and their daughter. _He_ will be after them in no time," she said in an authoritative voice, almost shocking Yugi. He never heard his sister talk like that, even when she was disciplining someone it was usually a gentle, but strong voice.

"Zelda?"

Zelda look back at Yugi and gave him a gentle smile even though the other couldn't see it. "Sorry Yugi, but this is important. We have to keep you safe and the rest as well, mostly Atem though. All will be explained at the base, I promise."

"We understand and that's all we need to know for now," Solomon said. Zelda smiled before turning back and looked outside her window. She really didn't want this part of her life to affect her family, but there was nothing she could do. She would just help them out and hope Link can explain to them what is going on. Most importantly, she hoped that her family would understand what she had really become.

* * *

><p>He felt something or someone wrapped around him. He wasn't sure what it was but he could tell that the person had small arms. He knew it wasn't Yugi, but he had to see who it was. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a white ceiling above him. <em><strong>What happened to me? Where am I?<strong>_he thought, _**I remember that Link guy talking then fighting Ushio's ass again-**_ he paused and tried to get up but noticed something on his chest and looked down to possible one of the cutest thing ever.

Lying on top of him was his daughter. She was fast asleep and had yet to notice that he was awake. Yami smiled as he pulled his little girl closer and laid a gentle kiss on top of her head. He got more comfortable and watch as his daughter slept until the sounds 'Aw' filled the room. He looked and gasped at what he saw.

Mai, Odion, Rafeal, Valon, and Alister standing or sitting on the bed next to him, "Guys! You're out!" Yami said only to be shushed by everyone. He looked down and saw that Mana was still asleep.

"Oh right. How are you guys? Did everyone get out alright?" he asked in a whisper. Everyone nodded and quietly talked for awhile until a young woman with two braids walked in.

"Hello, my name is Aryll. I'm Link's sister. I hope everyone is doing well," she said with a gentle smile. She looked at Atem and the smile grew as she saw father and daughter together.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen? Well everyone should return to their own room and get some more rest. I'll let you know when the others get here. They have a long way to get here, but they might be here about an hour or two." Everyone agreed and the six left.

Yami looked down and gently kissed his daughter's forehead again before moving a bang out of her face. _**I can't believe she's related to me and Yugi. I'm so lucky.**_ He got comfortable and tried to go back to sleep, but tried as he might could not and just watch as Mana slept.

Soon though, Mana gently opened her eyes and looked around before her eyes laid on Yami and a giant smile grew on her face. "Daddy!" she yelled as she hugged the life out of him.

Yami chuckled as he hugged his daughter back. "I see someone is very happy to see me."

Mana nodded, "Of course! I always wished that you would come home and now you are…well sort of."

Yami gently smiled as he pulled the two into a sitting position, with Mana sitting on his lap. "Now Mana, home is wherever the people you love are. So for now our home is here with the others. Okay, my little angel?"

Mana nodded and looked around the room, but found no one there other then them. "Where's Mama? Are they here yet?" Yami shook his head just as the door opened up and Link stepped forward. Mana turned to see and jumped off the bed and into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Link! Are the others here yet? What about mama?"

Link ruffled her hair making her pout which look almost like her mother and the two males laughed. When they finally stopped, Link spoke, "Yeah, they should be here soon. Aryll told me you were awake and I wanted to see if for myself. How are you holding up Atem?"

Yami shrugged before stretching and getting off the bed. He was a little wobbly, but managed to stand. "I guess I'm okay. Still a little tired, but okay for now. I just really want to see my Hikari again."

Link nodded, "I can totally understand. I would fight anyone who got in my way to see Zelda."

Mana finally let go of Link and looked up to both, "So when do we find out what is going on?"

Yami agreed, "Yeah. I want some answers. Like who is this Ultimate Master and what is he up to?"

Link sighed and rubbed his head, already feeling a headache coming. "I promise that when everyone gets here I will tell you all about it. But until then you just have to be patient." He looked down at Mana and smirked, "That goes for you too, young lady."

Mana huffed and pouted again, making the two older males laugh again as they slowly made their way out of Yami's room and down to vehicle garage. Once there, Link and Mana made Yami sit down and waited for the others to join them and like that Sapphire, Mai, Odion, Rafael, Valon, Alister, Aryll, Shade, Oni, and Kafei joined them.

"So are the midget and his friends here yet?" Shade said with a yawn.

"Uncle Shade! Don't talk about my Momma like that!" Mana yelled. Yami looked at him with glare that actually sent a chill down everybody's spine except Shade's and Oni's, who just shrugged it off.

"And what are you going to do about it, baby girl?" he asked in a taunting way. Mana glared at him as she ran towards him and lifted her tiny fist. Yami saw this and tried to stop it, but was shock to see that the dark version of Link allowed the punches she gave him.

Shade laughed as Mana finished, "I see someone has been practicing. I so proud!" he yelled before hugging the girl.

Mana giggled, "Well you, uncle Oni, uncle Bakura and uncle Marik deem it worth to teach me how to fight. I just want to make you all proud," she said before turning to her still shocked father, "especially you Daddy." She bowed her head and wait for her dad to do anything.

Yami got out of his stupor and walked over to her. He got down onto his knees and made the young girl look at him by gently lifting her chin. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he said, "I already am. I love you my little girl."

Mana gave her biggest smile and threw herself at him before hugging him again, which he was very happy to take. "I love you too Daddy!"_ (A/N: (sniffles) that is just so beautiful and super CUTE!)_ Everyone smiled at the sight before sitting down and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

><p>"How bloody long do we have left?!" Bakura yelled as the van he, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were riding in finally came to a stop.<p>

"We're here, you fucking asshole!" growled the driver. He had red short hair that was sticking out from underneath his green hat and blue eyes. He was somewhat short, maybe as tall as Yugi if not bit smaller.

The girl next to him chuckled a bit and patted his back. She had blond hair that was in two big, round ball like ponytails and blue eyes as well. "Calm down Mido. They are probably just tired and want answers. We are here at base, but please leave the blindfolds on. Our boss, Link, will tell you all what you want to know. I promise," the girl said with a smile. Mido calmed down and thanked his sister, named Fado, and waited for the rest of the vans to appear.

The others soon arrived and the van Saria was in drove to the front of the group. Malon honked the horn five times before letting it go for a minute. Soon the ground shook and a secret door that was covered in dirt and grass opened up to reveal a sloping ramp. The vans started up and all went down in a single file.

* * *

><p>Link and the others looked up as the sound of gears and tires were heard, "Seem the rest are here," Link said as he stood back up from the floor. He quickly dusted himself off and walked over to the center where the vans had made a stop.<p>

The door opened and everyone took off their blinds and looked around the car port. Yugi's eyes looked around before landing on a smiling Yami holding their daughter close. Yugi smiled and ran over to them, "Yami! Are you okay?" he asked as he stood in front of them.

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi into a hug. "I'm fine Little One." He pulled away, then chuckled when he saw Yugi was pouting, "Guess I can't call you Little One anymore now that we have our own, huh?" He looked down and gently rubbed Mana's head.

Yugi smiled, "I taken that you two have gotten a little closer now?"

Mana giggled, "Sort of. We were asleep for a while, but I do feel close to Daddy." Yami smirked before tickling the little girl. "D-d-d-add-y-y-y-y!" Yami continued until she couldn't breathe before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and picking her up and placing her on his hip.

Yugi giggled and gave Yami a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm glad to see you two enjoying yourselves."

"Well, I can't help it if she is this cute. Definitely takes after you," he said before kissing Yugi on the lips. "I missed you so much, Aibou."

Yugi blushed a bit, "I missed you too, Mou Hitori No Boku." He stood next to Yami and laid his head down on his shoulder as Yami placed his free arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Mana looked at both of her parents, "Why do you guys call each other that?"

"Because your mother is my partner in life," Yami said making Yugi blush.

"And because your father is the other me or other half of my soul and heart," Yugi said with the blush now faint. Mana 'oh'-ed and placed her head on her father's shoulder and got comfortable.

Yami smiled, happy to have his family back. The moment was interrupted by the sound of the whole car port filled with 'How cute!' or 'Aw~!' They looked back at everyone, completely forgetting that they were there. All three blushed and Yugi and Mana hid their faces in Yami's shoulder, while Yami just glared at them.

"Calm down Até. We are all just happy that you three are back together again. No need to give the death eye," Sapphire said as she stood in between Oni and Link. "Save that for Ganondorf. Fucking Bastard."

Everyone who wasn't part of the Link's group looked at the girl, "Who?" they all asked.

Yami step forward and asked, "Is that who this Ultimate Master is?"

Link breathed before he said, "Yes, that's who he is." He turned around and started to walk towards a pair of wooden doors with silver carvings and handles. "If you want to know more, please follow me." He opened the door and walked down the hall with Zelda following behind.

Everyone looked at each other before following. They walked down three halls before coming to what looked like a small auditorium or lecture room, with seats for up to forty people. In the front of the room looked to be a desk with a computer and projector screen that came down when you pressed a button, and the projector was hung down from the ceiling.

Everyone took a seat in the front and Link, Zelda, and a few others stood in front of them. Link went to the computer and started to type up something on the computer. The screen came down while everyone standing introduced themselves.

The first was a tall woman, about 6 feet or so, white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wore blue shorts, a blue and white top with a eye that had a tear, "Hello, my name is Impa. I'm a trainer and special ops agent. Fifth in command," Impa said.

Zelda quickly stood next to her before hugging her and said, "She is like my second mom and best friend. Just don't piss her off or you will regret it."

The next was a woman shorter than Impa by a good foot. She had dark tan skin, big lips, red hair, and brownish/black eyes. She wore tan shorts, tank top, and black flats. The woman gave them a toothy grin and said, "My name is Nabooru. I work with my lover Impa as a special ops agent."

Next was a girl with short blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore skin tight light blue and white shirt, and black jeans. She bowed gracefully before she said, "My name is Ruto. Special underwater ops head agent."

Next was a big man with big muscles, brown hair that was spiked in the back, and black eyes.

"My name is Darunia. One of the many trainers here. I'll make sure you're in top shape for combat and whatnot."

Next was a man with blond hair and red eyes. He wore tight blue jeans and red shirt that clung to him, showing off his muscles. "And I'm Yugi's other sibling, twin brother to Zelda, Sheik! Hey little princess!" Sheik said as he opened his arms to Mana, who ran straight into his arms.

"Uncle Sheik! I missed you! Got any candy?" the little girl asked. He pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it over to the little girl, ignoring the glare Yugi was giving him.

"Sheik, what did I tell you about giving her candy?" Yugi asked, tapping his foot on the ground as he still sat next to Yami.

"Oh come off it little brother. It's one little candy bar," he said.

"But Uncle Sheik, it says king size on the wrapper. See?" Mana said, pointing to the words king size.

Yugi continued to glare as Sheik sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "So it does."

Yugi sighed and Zelda smacked her twin upside the head. Everyone laughed and Mana sat back in her father's lap and opened the candy bar, giving some to Yugi and Yami. As soon as Yami got the chocolate, he wolfed it down and hummed in bliss. It had been too long since he had chocolate.

Yugi smiled and laid his head on Yami's shoulder as Link cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, sit down and relax as me, Shade, Oni, Aryll, and Sapphire explain everything that is going on." The projector turned on and a picture of a man with dark, almost black, skin, red hair, and brown/black eyes appeared on the screen.

"Who is that Link?" Yugi asked.

"That is Ganondorf Dragmire. I'm sure Seto know's who he is," Link said with a smirk as Seto scowled.

"Yeah I know the jackass. He is a big multi billionaire that no one knows how he got that way. He stuck up, annoying, flashy, pompous ass that deserves nothing but to be fuck with Satan's pitch fork. Fucking Asshole," Seto grumbled in his seat next to Yami.

"What does this billionaire do for a living?" Yami asked.

"That's the thing. No one knows what he does or how he got his money," Shade explained.

"All we do know is that he comes from the lands of Hyrule. He is called a Gerudo and comes from the desert area like our friend Nabooru here," Oni said from the side where he and Sapphire stood.

"And what does he want? Why is he kidnapping people and turn into wolves?" Yami asked. He wanted answers and he was going to be damned if he didn't get them soon.

Zelda sighed before looking to Link. "He wants to take over the world and cause havoc and destruction. He and his team of scientist are trying to create an army of obedient wolves that they can control and take over," Zelda said as she looked away. Link moved closer, putting his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings to her.

Yugi stared at his sister, what was wrong with her? She was never like this. "Zelda?" he asked, "Zelda what is going on? What happened to you?"

Zelda looked back at him and gave him a weak smile. "I become one of them. I can turn into a wolf as well." Everyone, mostly Solomon and Yugi, look confused at the girl, causing her to chuckle lightly. She got out of Link's arms and started to focus. Soon the sound of bones snapping and cracking could be heard as Zelda transformed into her wolf form.

When she was done, she had golden brown and white fur with small swirls of pink and blue and wings with one that was white while the other was the golden brown, but both had the small swirls of blue and pink.

She opened her eyes, praying that her family wouldn't freak. She looked at Yugi and Grandpa and frowned when she saw the shocked expressions. Zelda sighed, "I won't lie to you. I've been doing this for a while now."

Yugi got up and kneeled before her. Zelda moved back a bit, but was stopped when Yugi laid his hand on top of her head. She looked back up and was shocked to see the smile on his face. "Even though you can turn into a wolf, I still love you big sis." And to prove his point he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

Solomon got up and walked closer towards the siblings. "Zelda how and when did this happen?"

Zelda sighed, "A few years back after I started to date Link. Sheik and I went out to talk about something. We were just walking down an empty street when a white van came up and men in black cloaks jumped out and knocked us out. When we woke, we were strapped down without our clothes. The head scientist turned us and we were forced into many tests and experiments. Three weeks later the labs we were in were attacked and Link saved us. We were brought here to be help and Link told me all. To say I was upset and angry was an understatement. We eventually were brought back to health and Link gave us a choice, stay and help in the fight or go on with a semi-normal life. We both choose to stay and help. So we have been here for the last ten years, fighting and rescuing those who have become victims of _his_ sick and twisted dreams."

She changed back and walked back over to Link who put his arms around her again and whispered, "I told you they would understand." Zelda smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what, this just another guy who wants to take over the world. It's just like before. Nothing we can handle," Joey said.

"That is where you are wrong. This man is well protected and well hidden," Oni said as he got off the wall. "He has men that are very loyal to him and is constantly protected by said men. We are always losing him on top of that!"

"So can't you track him or something?" Tristan asked.

Aryll sighed, "We have tried and every time we do, we miss him or he finds it and leaves it somewhere. It's getting very annoying."

Link typed some more before and image of the Hyrule area appeared, "All we do know is that he has a mansion in Hyrule where he is from and that he spends maybe a week there before going somewhere else. We usually lose him somewhere near the ocean."

"So is there nothing we can do?" Yugi asked.

Link shook his head, "There is, but we are going to need more help." He looked at the group with a deep stare as he spoke, "We have been watching you all for a while now. Seto, Duke, Marik, Bakura, Mokuba, and Rebecca, you all have show great potential in the field and computer hacking. Stuff we could use here at Wolves. How would you like to join us and help us end the fight! What do you say?"

"And why should I help you, Knight?" Seto asked in his usual cold voice.

Link just shrugged his shoulder, "You don't have too, but it will not help you or anyone else. Ganondorf will eventually figure it who broke into that mill and will go after everyone who was involved, including you and Mokuba. He will send out his men to either kill you or take you in for experimenting. And you can take it from most of us who have been through that, death is the best choice then that."

Sapphire started to laugh, "That is an understatement! Fucking bastard's head doctors will make sure it is just as painful as he wants." She stared down at the floor to hide her eyes. Oni placed a hand over her hand that turned into a fist. Her voice had darken a bit, "I will make that bastard suffer just as much as he made the rest of us suffered! Make my words!" She growled darkly as Oni held her close and whispered calming and gentle words to her.

She looked up and Yami, Mai, Odion gasped. Her eyes were red instead of her bluish grey color, her lips twitched in their snarling form, and her cheeks were flushed red. "I want him dead!" she yelled in a deep demon voice.

Link sighed as he pulled out a syringe filled with a blue liquid and hand it over to Oni, who was using all his strength to keep the girl against him. He stabbed her with the syringe in the arms and quietly sang to her while she fell to sleep. She went limp in his arms and he sat down with her in his lap.

Yami stared at the girl, shocked at what happened to her. "What the hell happened to Sapphire?"

Oni laid a kiss on her cheek before speaking, "When she was brought in we didn't know what she could do. We got her back to health and started her training, still didn't find out what her powers were. When we sent her on her first mission, she found out that her boyfriend was also kidnapped and had died there. That's when we found out about her powers. She is a wolf with both light and dark powers. The dark powers are the stronger ones."

"And what happened with the mission?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say that lab is definitely gone now," Oni said as he lifted Sapphire up and headed out.

"I'm going to take Sapphire back to her room. Call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked over his shoulder.

Link nodded and watch with a sigh as Oni left. Yami was still shocked at what he saw. He knew how much Sapphire had loved her boyfriend, Matthew, he was all she would talk about and how she would get him back. He couldn't have imagined what she went through when she found out. All this just fueled his anger towards Ganondorf.

Yami turned to Link, anger etched into his features, "I want in. I want to take this guy down!" The others: Mai, Odion, Valon, Rafeal, and Alister, agreed with him.

"I want to make him pay for all he has done to the others and to Matthew. Sapphire loved that man with all her heart and I will not let that man get away with killing more people!"

Link smirked, "I was hoping you were going say that." He stood before Yami and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I want you to join us. I want all of you to join us."

"What do you mean 'all of us'?" Joey asked.

Link gave a look of determination as he spoke, "I would like most of you all to join us and help in the fight against Ganon. Seto, Marik, Bakura, Duke, Mokuba, Rebecca, Odion, Mai, and Atem. I want you to work for me and help end this evil."

"And what about us?" Tristan asked.

"The rest can stay here and either relax in the guest quarters or train to become helpers around here. You won't be going on any missions."

Everyone looked at each other a bit confident all silently agreeing, except one, and nodded to Link. "We'll do it!"

Link smiled, "Great! I can't wait to see what you all got. I'll have my sister, Aryll and Zelda show you to the guest wing so you all can get settled and don't worry about your luggage. It was taken to your rooms while we were talking. I want you all to rest today, but we will still celebrate Yugi's birthday. Speaking of which, Happy Birthday Yugi!"

Yugi gave a weak smile before Shade and Sheik hugged him. "Happy Birthday Shrimpy!" Yugi huffed before the two started to tickle him. "Smile like you mean it!"

Yugi laughed and smiled, "Ah! Guys stop it! Okay, okay!" he said as they stopped.

Yami pulled him closed and asked, "What's wrong Aibou?"

Yugi sighed, "Not that I'm happy, I'm really happy. It's just…" he said as he held Yami closer. "I was hoping that it was a simple kidnapping and nothing evil was involved. I just want to live a normal life with my boyfriend and raise our child together. Not go on another adventure where someone could die."

Joey walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yug, I know you don't like this, but that is how it is. I'm sorry, but life isn't normal. Not since you solved the puzzle and released Atem. It's just how things are now, but I know we can get through this together like all the other times."

Yami nodded, "He's right Yugi. I would love it if we weren't in this situation, but our life isn't normal."

Mana (the daughter) looked up at her parents confused, "What are you all talking about?"

Yami looked at Yugi, "You haven't told her yet?"

Yugi shook his head, "I thought WE would tell her when she is a bit older." Yami nodded while Mana pouted, "Always have to wait until I'm older." The two just chuckled at her, Yami patted her head, making her pout more.

"You're too cute honey," Yami said before he looked back at Yugi. "So?"

Yugi sighed, "I don't like this, but there is no way out. So yeah I'm in. Just promise me you'll don't do anything reckless. That goes for everyone in this room, not just Yami." Everybody nodded to this and soon taken to their rooms to relax.

Yami flopped onto the bed, "Bed."

Yugi chuckled, "Tired?" Yami nodded. "My poor Yami." He crawled in next to him and laid his head onto Yami chest. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer before running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"I'd missed you so much Aibou," Yami said and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi just nodded against his chest. Yami looked down only to see hair, "Aibou?" A soft sob was his only response. He held Yugi tightly as Yugi cried, whispering sweet words as he tried to calm him down.

About 35 minutes later the crying turn to gentle whimpers as Yugi calmed down. He sat up and looked down at Yami, eyes very red and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry about that Yami," he said as he wiped away the tears from his face.

Yami smiled as he sat up and kissed Yugi's cheek, "It's okay Little One. I don't mind it all, but do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi sighed, "It just hard to believe your back and we're now in another 'take over world, save the world' situations again. I was hoping all of that was done with the Ceremonial Duel."

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping that too, but we have no choice. If we leave Ganon will come after me and hurt you and Mana. I don't want that to happen."

Yugi sighed again as he lean against Yami. "What do you think is going to happen to us now?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever happens will do it together," he said and kissed Yugi's cheek again before kissing his neck, making Yugi moan. "You know it's been six or seven years since we had our 'fun time'?"

Yugi moaned again as Yami's hands slowly slid under his shirt, "Yeah it has been." He moaned as those talented hands started to rub and play with his nipples, making him arch his back. "Yami."

"Yugi," was all he said as started to nip at his neck.

"Momma, Daddy!" The door flew open as both Manas rushed into the room. Yugi and Yami jumped and separated as fast as they could before Mana (their daughter) launched herself at Yami. "Daddy!"

Yami managed to catch the bouncy girl and started to tickle her, "Mana! What's going on you silly little girl?"

"Daaaaadddddddddyyyyyy! Stoooopppp tick-tickling me!"

Yugi giggled before swatting at his lover's arm, "Yami that's enough." Yami stopped and help his daughter up, she fell onto her back on the bed as she was being tickled. "Now Mana one and Mana two, why are you guys in here?" he asked.

Mana (DMG) smiled, "Link and everybody here at the agency has something special for you Yugi!"

Mana (daughter) nodded, "Yeah! Come on Momma, Daddy! Hurry up!" she said as she pulled at her father's hand. The two chuckled at her cuteness before getting up from the bed and follow the bouncing girls down the hall to a large living room/dining room/kitchen area that was all decked out in party gear.

Everyone turned around and yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Yugi!"

Yugi smiled before he was pulled towards the group by his daughter as Yami was dragged by his old friend. Everybody who knew Yugi was there, a big cake and many different foods were sitting on the table, and music was blaring a bit.

Link and Zelda smiled brightly as they held up Yugi's presents, "Happy Birthday little brother!" Yugi smiled and the party started. By the end of it everybody was sitting on one of the many couches or chairs in the room with their lover. Yami, Yugi, and Mana (daughter) were laying against each other with Mana asleep on Yugi, head on his stomach. Yugi smiled and looked to Yami who smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"That was the best party I have ever been to!" Joey said from his laid out spot next to Seto, head resting in the CEO's lap.

"This definitely been the one of the best days of my life, "Yugi said.

"And why is that Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Because I finally got my Mou Hitori No Boku back," he said with a blush. Yami chuckled before kissing his forehead again. "I'm glad to be back. I love you Yugi."

Yugi's blush got bit more red before he said, "I love you too, Atem," and kissed Atem's cheek.

Link smiled before he got up and said,

"Well I think it's time for everyone to retire for the night and try get a decent night's sleep."

Everyone agreed to that and walked and/or carried themselves and their lovers to their rooms. Yugi let Yami tuck in their daughter before they walked into their bedroom and continued what Yami had started earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire: FINALLY! I'M DONE! (hits head on desk)<strong>

**Ashley: About time to!**

**Sapphire: Yeah, yeah! I know I'm behind on my stories, but I want this one to be a present for everyone for this Christmas. Now everyone get in here! (watch as YGO and LOZ characters walk in) I, Winged Sapphire Wolf, and everybody here would like to wish everybody…**

**Everybody: A Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**Sapphire: See you next year!**

**Crystal: Please read and review! It might convince Sapphire to update sooner!**

**Sapphire: I heard that! Review!**

**(Beta Read and Edited by ~animefor)**


End file.
